The Mind Diary
by Samaele
Summary: Hermione, 17ans commence son journal intime, l'occasion pour nous de la découvrir ou plutôt la redécouvrir tel que nous ne l'avons jamais vu! Pendant les vacances elle ce lierea a drago cette fic sera ponctuer de plusieur révélation sur la vie de notre
1. Apprendre à me connaître

The Mind Diary

Chapitre 1: Apprendre à me connaître.

« Je me présente je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 17 ans ! Tard pour commencer un journal intime, n'est-ce pas?

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel journal, normal, je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

En fait c'est simple tout ce que je veux écrire, j'ai juste à y penser et il écrit tout seul.

Bizarre ?

Non, la vérité c'est que je suis une sorcière, et que dans le monde de la magie, il n'existe que des Mind Diary, les journaux de penser.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Tout simplement à cause d'une grosse perte dans ma vie et en même temps d'un soulagement.

Je sais bizarre d'avoir une perte et un soulagement ensemble mais c'est comme ça.

La perte celle de mes parents tués par Voldemort et ces mangemorts. Voldemort était un puissant mage noir qui voulait détruire tous les sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang pur. Pour faire une comparaison c'était Hitler version sorcier. Oui, il voulait détruire les sangs de bourbe : les enfants de moldu enfin ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Mais aussi les sangs mêlés alors qu'il en était un lui-même !

Je parle au passé, normal, il est mort. Un de mes amis, de Poudlard, Harry Potter dit le Survivant l'a tué lors de la guerre finale.

Bon après ma petite explication sur le tueur de mes parents, revenons à mon envie d'écrire ce journal.

Le grand soulagement est que je vais pouvoir être comme je suis au fond de moi. Désormais je vais pouvoir enlever cette image de Miss-je-sait-tout, sainte nitouche de Griffondor. Je vais pouvoir leur montrer à tous, ce que je suis et ce que j'ai toujours été.

Pourquoi maintenant?

Je me suis mis cette image de Miss-je-sait-tout, tout simple j'en suis une mais je le faisais savoir comme ça je donnais une bonne image de moi à ma mère.

Ma mère a toujours cru que j'étais une petite fille bien sage j'ai donc voulu la rendre fière voila pourquoi j'ai cette réputation de rat de bibliothèque et de sainte nitouche.

Maintenant que mon père et elle ne sont plus la, je vais faire voir à tout le monde qui est la véritable Hermione Granger.

Comment je suis réellement ?

Je suis une personne assez sombre.

Plus de détails bien sur.

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi je n'avait pas été envoyer à Serpentard.

Serpentard ?

Le collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons: quatre maisons totalement différente, celle où je suis Griffondor, celle des rouge et or et représentait par un lion, la principale qualité pour y entrer le courage, ensuite il y a Poufsouffle représenté par un blaireau, pour entrer d'en celle-ci il faut avoir un sens aigu de l'entre aide.

Mais amis me dise que j'aurai aussi pu être accepter a Serdaigle. Pourquoi ? Ceux qui entre dans celle-ci sont intelligents et c'est mon cas mais mon courage a pris le dessus !

Pour la représentait ils ont choisi un aigle.

Et enfin la pire de toute Serpentard, mais celle où j'aurai du être, et aimer être ! Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Pour y entrer, il faut être issue d'une famille de sang pur, être rusé et abjecte.

La plupart des Serpentard sont des filles et fils de mangemorts qui sont du coté de Voldemort.

Et mis à part mon ascendance moldu et mon dégoût de Voldemort je suis à 100 Serpentard.

Oui je suis une véritable garce et je suis froide avec tout le monde sauf ce que j'aime.

Mes amis m'ont toujours dit qu'avec un seul regard je pouvais faire fuir n'importe qui. J'ai un self-contrôle incroyable : aucune émotion ne passent sur mon visage qui reste de marbre a tout instant.

Mon seul point faible: la colère, et la haine, ceux sont les seules émotions que j'ai du mal à garder. Quand je perds mon self-control, je sors des phrases blessantes. Encore un coté Serpentard .

Bon je dois l'avouer toute cette facette, cache une personne sensible mais ça seul les personne que j'ai choisi le savent c'est-à-dire Ginny Weasley, et Elfleda, mes meilleures amies, sauf que je connais Elfleda depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie, du jour de notre répartition.

_Une jeune fille de onze ans, Hermione Granger se tenait d'un air tendu en compagnie d'Elfleda Sindarinel sa meilleure amie, elles étaient toutes les deux très tendues alors que le choixpeau terminer sa fameuse chanson. _

_La répartition commençait, Il y eu plusieurs nom, quand il prononça Hermione Granger, une jeune fille, au cheveux en bataille châtain clair et des yeux marron, s'avança, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. _

_Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, une dame posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci réfléchit _

' _où est ce que je vais t'envoyer ? Je vois, beaucoup de puissance, en toi, Serpentard, te conviendrait, mais non, il n'est pas encore temps. Serdaigle, non plus, tu ne veux pas que ton intelligence prenne le dessus. Alors ce sera ' et il s'exclama ' Griffondor '_

_La jeune fille se leva avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers sa table. S'en suivit plusieurs nom, jusqu'à ce que le professeur appelle le nom de Harry Potter, à ce prénom il y eu beaucoup de murmure. _

_Le jeune garçon, aux yeux vert avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front s'assit. _

_Le choixpeau réfléchit quelque minutes et s'exclama ' Griffondor '. _

_Les noms défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le nom de Sindarinel, la jeune fille qui était déjà assis à sa table, se tendit._

_La jeune fille appelait, s'avança vers le tabouret en lançant un regard inquiet à son amie, elle s'assit. _

_Aussitôt le choixpeau mis sur sa tête qu'il s'exclama ' Griffondor '. _

_Le dernier a arrivé fut Ronald Weasley, qui venait juste de passer sous le choixpeau qui avait crié ' Griffondor ' sans aucune hésitation._

Oui, à cette époque, un choixpeau pouvait m'impressionner incroyable à croire.

L'année suivante Ginny arriva a son tour a Poudlard et fut également envoyé a Griffondor depuis toutes les trois sommes devenues inséparables.

Elles me connaissent bien, elles arrivent à reconnaître les émotions que je ressens, même sous mon masque impassible !

J'adore être avec elles, mais aussi Harry Potter, petit ami de Ginny et par la même occasion le Survivant : le seul qui est survécu a Lord Voldemort, deux fois en plus !

Et le dernier Ronald Weasley, frère de Ginny.

Nous sommes souvent ensemble, sauf quand j'ai besoin de solitude !

Là, Ginny et Elfleda sont super, elles le savent très bien, quand j'en ai besoin sans que je ne leur dise rien donc elles occupent les garçons et je m'éclipse.

Oui j'adore la solitude !

Mon plaisir, me retrouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie la nuit. Et le jour pour ne pas être déranger, je me retire dans mon antre, la salle sur demande : on peut la transformer à notre volonté. La mienne, tout simple une pièce noire, où je mets une musique douce ou hard, selon mon humeur.

Au moins je me sens bien dans cet endroit, même si Ginny trouve ça glauque.

Bon j'ai aussi changer physiquement normal quand on a 17 ans, on change vite.

Je vis seul chez moi, j'ai donc décidé de me mettre aux arts martiaux, en plus j'ai toujours adoré ça !

Je fais donc pas mal d'autres sports à coté en plus, pour avoir une capacité physique importante !

Forcément avec tout ce sport et les changements physiques qu'une fille obtient à l'age de l'adolescence, j'attire les regards.

Oui, il faut dire que je mesure 1m75 donc j'ai de très longues jambes musclées par les différents sports, un ventre plat avec des petites tablettes et une poitrine normal, pas trop généreuse et pas non plus trop petite.

En plus d'un corps assez satisfaisant, j'ai décidé de provoquer encore plus !

Mon coté Serpentard sûrement ! Je me suis donc teint les cheveux, par magie, en noirs avec des reflets bleutés. Pour approfondir, mon regard perçant je me suis colorée les yeux, en bleu clair qui change selon mon humeur.

La magie peut faire des miracles. Quand la colère passe dans mes yeux, ils deviennent d'un gris orage menaçant.

J'adore ça c'est provoquant et flippant pour ceux qui sont en face bien sur.

Je m'habille aussi de manière assez spéciale, enfin surtout très diversifiée. Je peux passer d'un extrême à l'autre, un jour je vais être en jupe noir, arrivant mis cuisse, des bas résille ou sans rien, avec des jambière et un haut assez sexy noir !

Et le lendemain je vais porter un baggy, genre treillis militaire qui descend bien, et un tee-shirt assez court mais pas trop non plus. Pas très féminin, j'avoue.

Mais c'est le but.

Avec tout mes traits de caractère,je me suis souvenu d'un prénom familier : Samaël, bien que je me souviens pas d'où je le tiens Mais à présent tous mes amis me surnomme ainsi .

C'est un ange déchu qui aurait pris l'apparence d'un serpent pour tromper. Il aurait fait ça pour se venger des dieux.

Je crois que j'ai parler d'un peu tous les pans de ma vie.

Ah non le plan sentimental, je l'ai oublié.

Simple, il n'y en a pas.

Enfin, il n'y en a plus.

Plus, depuis la mort de Kyle : mon ancien petit ami.

Mort ! Avec mes parents, il vivait chez moi quand ils ont été tués.

Depuis, rien ! Enfin pas du sérieux. Une histoire de temps en temps.

Je devrai pourtant mais je préfère ne plus m'attacher.

L'amour ça fait trop mal.

Je préfère la haine.

Et puis, j'ai Harry et Ron qui sont comme des frères.

Des frères ?

Oui, pas assez bad boys.

J'aime les méchants garçons mais il faut qu'ils aient un grand cœur.

Compliquer, n'est ce pas ! Mais, je suis comme ça ! Mon genre de mec: Drago Malfoy, le bad boys du collège.

Ce mec, grand, blond, les cheveux mi-long, avec des yeux bleu gris perçant. Et le pire cet air froid et arrogant que j'aime tant. Il me fait penser à Kyle, quand je le vois.

Mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais même avec la magie !

Alors que la tristesse m'envahie a cette pensé, mes geste eux contredise mon esprit.

Devant le miroir je me prépare a passer la soirée avec des amis moldu dans une boite de nuit branché appelé THE CROW.

Mais, là, j'hésite, se soir tenue féminine… ou masculine…

C'est décidé féminine.

Je vais dans mon dressing, est choisi une de mes robes préférées.

Je la passe. Je me regarde dans le miroir pour voir ce que ça donne.

Comme d'habitude je sais l'effet qu'elle va avoir sur les mecs de la boite.

Ma tenue ?

Provocante à souhait, c'est vrai. C'est une robe avec des fines bretelles. Le bas est asymétrique : le tissu part du coté gauche d'un peu plus haut que le milieu de ma cuisse et descend vers le coté droit où là il m'arrive un peu plus haut que le genoux.

Rien que là, la plupart des gens diront que je suis vulgaire : certes beaucoup de filles, d'autres diront que je suis simplement sexy : dans ce cas, majorité d'hommes.

Mais la provocation ne s'arrête pas ici. Elle continu, ma robe est ouverte. L'ouverture part, du coté gauche un peu plus bas que ma poitrine, pour aller jusqu'à l'autre coté de mon ventre ou elle s'arrête a qu'elle centimètre de ma taille droite, pour se refermer juste au dessus de ma hanche gauche.

Evidement la même chose est reproduite dans le dos.

Sauf que là, à la cambrure de mes reins, on peut remarquer un tatouage tribal. Avec déjà toutes ces formes de provocation, j'en rajoute une la couleur de cette robe.

Elle est noire, les bretelles, les coutures de la robe, ainsi que le tour de la poitrine sont rouge sang.

Voila, je me trouve super.

Mais, il manque quelque accessoire, maintenant je vais passer aux chaussures.

Je retourne dans mon dressing, du coté opposé aux tenue se place toutes mes paires de chaussures.

Mais, une paire sort du lot.

Des cuissardes montantes, presque jusqu'à ma robe, quand je les enfile. On peut aussi remarquer, qu'elles sont ouvertes a partir de l'arrière du genoux jusqu'en haut.

La tenue, c'est fait.

Quelle heure est il ?

Mon dieu plus qu'une demi heure !

Je dois me dépêcher !

Bon direction, salle de bain. Alors il faut que je fasse ça dans l'ordre, coiffure, puis maquillage.

Pour mes cheveux, je me fais un chignon, avec quelques unes de mes mèches bouclées qui ressortent de partout ça fait un effet coiffer décoiffer, j'essaye que se soit mes mèches avec des reflets bleuté qui ressorte : avec la magie c'est facile !

Voila, la coiffure c'est bon.

Plus que le maquillage, pour faire ressortir mes yeux encore plus, je mets juste deux ombres à paupières une blanche qui monte jusqu'à mes sourcils et une doré juste en bas.

La blanche je l'étire un peu sur le coté de mes yeux, pour agrandir mon regard. Pour souligner le tout, un crayon noir en dessous de l'œil, et un peu de mascara.

Le tour est joué !

Bien sur, j'aurai pu faire ça avec la magie, mais j'adore le faire à la méthode moldu.

Voila, enfin prête.

Oh non j'ai oublié les bijoux qu'elle conne !

Heureusement je suis pile à l'heure, et eux toujours en retard !

Alors collier très fin avec un fil qui descend et les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec, un bracelet aussi fin.

Un touche de parfum, et de gloss, et c'est bon !

Je prends mes lunettes bleu, que je mets dans mon sac, pour pouvoir les mettre quand on arrivera à la boite.

Je suis prête, et comme d'habitude, je les attends.

Ceux sont des amis que j'ai rencontré en vacances en général.

Il y a Mike, 22 ans, grand, brun, musclé, les yeux bleus aussi, surnommé Yézalel.

Après, il y a John, 21 ans, grand, musclé, les yeux bleu, blond : style suédois ou finlandais, surnommé Daimôn : démon en grec ancien.

Enfin John, pour ses yeux ça dépend, comme il adore aussi provoquer ou choquer, il met des lentilles de couleur.

La dernière fois, il avait les yeux violets.

Il a toutes les couleurs possibles, je crois. Le pire a été le jour, où il avait mis des lentilles de couleur blanche tout le monde a eu peur !

C'était très drôle, je dois l'avouer, enfin moi j'ai adoré.

Personne ne voulait nous approcher.

Enfin, après il y a Elfleda et Jenka, deux amies d'enfance.

Sauf que Elfleda, elle est devenue une sorcière comme moi. Nous allons à Poudlard ensemble.

Jenka, elle est dans un lycée moldu, en terminale.

Elfleda est grande a peu près ma taille, les cheveux blond, avec des mèches rouge sang, et ondulés qui lui arrive a peu près jusqu'au fesses, les yeux bleus nuits, un bleu profond, avec un petit nez.

On l'a surnomme Istehar.

Elle fait aussi, un peu de sport, elle a un peu le même corps que moi, sauf, qu'elle, elle est bronzée comparé à moi qui suis un tout petit peu bronzé.

La plupart des filles, en crève quand il la voit aussi bronzer toute l'année.

Jenka, elle, tout le contraire.

Enfin presque, elle est un peu moins grande que nous. Elle fait 1m70, les cheveux un peu plus court que les épaules, bruns avec des mèches blondes, et les yeux marron.

Par contre, pour mon plus grand désarroi, elle est aussi bronzée que Elfleda.

Ah, je crois qu'ils arrivent.

Bon ils ne sont pas aussi spéciaux que moi.

Elfleda est féminine mais pas provocante, pas dans sa tenue vestimentaire mais dans ses actes des fois.

Les gens peuvent la trouver assez bizarre, mais moi c'est ce que j'adore, elle est un peu folle : c'est gentil quand je dis ça.

Jenka a le même style vestimentaire qu'Elfleda.

Par contre, elle est posée, mais elle s'est s'amusée. Jenka, elle, on l'a surnomme Naphelim.

Bien sur tout le monde sait que Elfleda et moi sommes des sorcières, ils nous arrivent de leur faire des tours, c'est assez marrant. Et eux, ils adorent.

Les garçons, eux super.

Adorable, en fait tout ce que j'aime, leur coté bad boys, mais ils ont un grand cœur. Je suis très proche d'eux, les filles le comprennent même si Jenka sort avec Mike, elle me laisse me comporter avec lui comme je veux.

Il faut dire que Mike est le frère de Kyle, donc sa mort nous a un peu plus rapprocher. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre dans certain moment.

Elfleda, elle, sort avec un mec, comment il s'appelle déjà?

ah oui !

Logan.

Elle est avec depuis pas longtemps super canon. Il ressemble à Mark Dacascos dans une série moldu. C'est ce qu'on dit mais je trouve que c'est vrai.

Lui, par contre le connaissant pas je ne me comporte pas comme avec John ou Mike.

D'ailleurs, il m'appelle la beauté froide ce qui me fait toujours rire, car il n'ose pas trop le dire en face.

Elfleda dit que ça lui passera quand j'aurai osé lui montrer ce que je suis. Oui, ils me connaissent, ils savent que sous cette froideur je peux être très sympa et très chaleureuse. Ils me connaissent comme Ginny.

Ah, ça sonne, les voila qui arrivent. Juste Elfleda, Mike, John et Jenka, parce que j'ai encore du mal avec Logan. Il est gentil et je devrai m'y faire vite. C'est que j'adore le terroriser, rien de bien méchant bien sur. En plus, c'est aussi un sorcier, il sera à Poudlard cette année.

Je lui fais juste des petits tours, mais rien que mon aspect lui fait un peu peur je crois surtout que la première fois qu'il nous a été présenter l'ai regarder en faisant changer mes yeux de couleur.

Ce qui est bête, c'est que maintenant il n'a plus peur, donc ça m'amuse plus.

A vrai dire, il s'y est fait trop vite, ce qui est rare.

Bon, c'est parti pour une nuit de folie entre amis.«


	2. The Crow

Chapitre 2 : THE CROW…

Les cinq amis sortirent. Ils prennent plusieurs voitures : celle de John et celle de Mike. Hermione et Elfleda montent avec John alors Mike et Jenka partent ensemble. Les deux voitures se dirigent vers la boite de nuit, qui se trouve à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Une petite demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la boite. Les videurs les laissent entrer, ceux sont des habitués. Logan est là, il les rejoint. John et Hermione sont ensemble comme s'ils formaient un couple comme d'habitude. Il la tient par la hanche, sa main, où est l'ouverture de sa robe. Touts les regards se tournent vers nos cinq amis mais plus particulièrement vers ce premier couple assez provocant et à la fois inaccessible vu leurs visages froids respectifs. Même si John pour une fois, a gardé ses yeux d'une couleur naturelle, il a des yeux tellement bleu clair que la plupart des gens en ont un peu peur, malgré la paire de lunette jaune qui les cachent, plus la chemise ouverte, sans manche, qui laisse découvrir une musculature formidable. Tout ça donne un mélange détonnant. Maintenant, Logan est habitué à se comportement qu'a Hermione avec Mike et John. Oui, ce comportement ambiguë, qu'elle entretien avec eux, il ne s'en formalise plus. Ils arrivent et comme à leur habitude, un barman les amène à un salon privé, d'où ils peuvent voir la piste de danse, où ils prennent place. Hermione et Elfleda regardent la piste de danse, quand elles voient un mec super canon.

Elfleda donne un coup de coude à Hermione et lui dit :

Regarde moi ce mec, Samaël.

« Pal mal, grand, blond, beau petit cul. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. J'ai eu raison de m'habiller comme ça. »

Hermione qui était en train de penser justement à ça.

La regarde et lui dit, avec un sourire :

Oui, j'ai vu, viens on va aller s'amuser un peu.

A ces mots, Logan la regarde avec un regard noir.

Hermione en le voyant se rétracte et dit :

Enfin, je vais m'amuser un peu ! Logan arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu devrais savoir comment je suis, depuis le temps. Je ne pousserais jamais Istehar ou Naphelim dans les bras d'un autre mec.

Si tôt, la phrase terminée et un baiser pour Logan par Elfleda, qu'elles partent sur la piste à la rencontre de se merveilleux jeune homme. Jenka, Mike et John les regardent partir le sourire aux lèvres, même si Jenka n'aime pas trop ce comportement, elle s'en amuse. Le seul a trouvé ça moins drôle est Logan, il n'aime pas du tout voir Elfleda partir avec Hermione sachant très bien ce que Hermione va faire une fois de plus. Sur la piste, comme l'avais prévu les quatre autres, Hermione et Elfleda dansent de manière assez sensuelle. L'une et l'autre très proche, pour attirer l'attention, en faisant bien montrer qu'on a le droit de regarder sans toucher sauf avec l'accord de celle-ci. Comme d'habitude, leur jeu a démarré. Elles ont attiré l'attention de ce grand blond un peu plus loin. On peut alors remarquer ce regard bleu gris tourné vers eux. Leur jeu vas pouvoir continuer, Hermione envoie un clin d'œil a John qui a son habitude vient la rejoindre suivi de Logan : qui ne laisserait pas Elfleda être approcher par un autre mec, Jenka et mike. Logan enlace Elfleda après un long baiser qui est fait pour bien faire voir qu'elle est à lui, John lui enlace juste Hermione par tendresse, protection aussi. Jenka et Mike dansent enlacé eux aussi, pas très loin. Apres, une vingtaine de minute a dansé, les six amis décident de repartir à leur salon, sous un regard presque énervé d'un certain jeune homme qui n'a pas lâché des yeux ce couple si spécial que forme Hermione et john. Hermione, elle, a un sourit radieux quand John se penche vers elle, il lui dit à l'oreille :

Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux et à l'air plutôt énervé.

Hermione relève la tête pour voir la réaction du jeune homme et s'accroche au cou de John pour pouvoir lui dire à l'oreille :

Comme d'habitude, je suis trop forte à ce jeu. Mais c'est encore que le début, c'est vraiment qu'à partir de là que je vais m'amuser.

Hermione se décroche lentement du cou de John en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils rejoignent les quatre autres déjà installé sur les divans. John s'installe, et Hermione se met sur l'un de ses genoux en enlaçant son coup d'un bras et en prenant son verre de l'autre. De son coté, John met un bras autour de sa taille et sa main repose sur une de ses cuisses, et comme Hermione, il prend son verre avec l'autre main. Pendant qu'ils parlent tous ensemble. Hermione regarde ce mec sur la piste tout en écoutant la conversation en cours sans vraiment savoir de quoi ils parlent.

« J'ai l'impression de le connaître ce mec, ce regard, cet air arrogant. Il faudrait que je demande à Istehar. »

Hermione se tourne vers Elfleda et lui tapote l'épaule et quand celle-ci s'est retournée, elle lui dit :

Istehar, il ne te dit pas quelque chose ce mec. Je le regarde depuis tout à l'heure et je trouve qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un que l'on connaît.

Elfleda regarde attentivement le jeune occuper à danser avec une jeune femme tout en regardant, toujours vers Hermione et John, d'un regard noir. Elle se retourne vers Hermione pour lui répondre :

Moi aussi, il me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas où je l'ai déjà vu. Et puis, je pense qu'un mec comme ça, on l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps.

Hermione se lève pour aller finir la fin de son petit jeu, quand John la retient par la taille et la rassoie, puis se penche vers son oreille et lui murmure :

Fais attention à toi, il a l'air énervé.

Hermione le regarde en un sourire tendre et lui murmure aussi à l'oreille :

Ne t'inquiète pas et je sais que tu es la si ça tourne mal.

C'est ainsi, qu'elle alla rejoindre la piste seule pour mettre son jeu a exécution totale. Une fois arriver au milieu de la piste, Hermione se mit à danser sensuellement tout en étant aussi froide, en faisant bouger tout son corps en fixant le jeune homme blond qui se rapprocher de plus en plus.

« C'est fou, je suis vraiment sûre de le connaître. Mais bien sur Drago Malfoy, mais non ça ne peut pas être lui. Un sang pur dans une boite de nuit moldu ! Qu'est-ce que je peut être conne des fois ! »

Tout en se rapprochant, le jeune homme la regarder fixement tout en essayant de la séduire avec une démarche sensuelle, et un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle potiche. Malheureusement, pour lui, Hermione n'est pas se genre de fille. Le jeune homme est maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, à chaque mouvement il essaye de la rapprocher, de la toucher sans pour autant le faire. Hermione, elle commençait à bien s'amuser, elle décide donc d'aller plus loin dans le jeu en se rapprochant encore plus. Une musique encore plus sensuelle et intime commence, et la elle se colle à lui pour danser serrer son corps contre le sien. C'est à se moment, que le jeune homme croyant à sa victoire lui lance un sourire en coin qui montre bien se qui à l'intention de faire par la suite.

« Non je rêve ! Je danse avec Drago Malfoy, dans une boite de nuit moldu ! Le rêve ! Le pire je lui fais voir que je le connais ou pas. Oh oui, qu'on se marre cinq minutes quand il va savoir ça ! »

Le jeune homme commence à se pencher pour pouvoir embrasser Hermione, quand celle-ci tourne la tête en ayant prévu la chose et lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix froide et sans aucune émotion:

Salut Malfoy ! Je savais pas que tu sortais dans des boites de nuits moldus.

A ces mots, le dit Malfoy se redresse subitement pour savoir qui est cette jeune femme qui l'avait appelé par son nom de famille avec une voie si froide. Hermione, voyant que le jeune homme cherche par tous les moyens de savoir qui elle est, se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui dit d'une voie encore plus froide mais emprunt à une colère profonde :

- Alors maintenant on s'intéresse au sang de bourbe !

Sur ce elle s'en va rejoindre John toujours dans la même position en train de la regarder pour savoir comment il allait réagir. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, Drago attrape Hermione par le bras et la retourne brutalement. Hermione, toujours aussi calme le regarde et au lieu de voir de la colère dans les yeux de son pire ennemi, elle y voit de la tristesse. En voyant cela, John s'est levé et dirigé vers hermione. Celle-ci, voyant les yeux de Malfoy comme cela, tend la main vers John pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci le voyant s'arrête en continuant à veiller sur sa beauté froide. Hermione n'essayant pas de se dégager de la poigne de Drago, laisse celui-ci se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- C'est vrai que tu as changé. Tu es différente la guerre t'as changé mais moi aussi j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même ou plutôt je suis tel que j'ai toujours été et croit moi je n'est jamais penser ce que je t'es dis, ni ce que je t'ai fait d'ailleurs.

« Putain des excuses de Drago Malfoy, la guerre aura fait beaucoup de changement. »

Il fait un mouvement pour partir, quand il revient et lui dit :

Tu sais, je t'ai toujours admiré pour ton intelligence c'est ton coté miss je sais tout coincé qui m'énervé.

« Alors la, j'y crois vraiment pas ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago Malfoy repart arrogant et sur de lui, avec son masque de froideur. Hermione, pendant toute leur conversation, enfin surtout le monologue de Malfoy, trop étonnée pour lui répondre, avait gardé son masque de froideur. Hermione le voyant partir, se dirige vers John qui l'attend un peu plus loin, n'ayant rien perdu de l'échange.

Il se penche gentiment et lui demande :

- Est ce que ça va ma princesse ?

Hermione le voyant un peu inquiet lui répond :

- T'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Ils retournèrent se rassoire de la même façon qu'un peu avant dans la soirée. Hermione a peine assise, Elfleda lui demande se qui s'est passé :

Alors Samaël, tu le connais ?

Hermione se retourne et lui répond :

Tu devineras jamais qui c'est, et surtout ce qu'il m'a dit.

Elfleda, la regarde complètement attentive, mais Hermione ne lui dit rien. Elfleda s'impatiente et lui dit :

Bon, alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain.

Hermione voyant qu'Elfleda commence à s'énerver, lui dit très calmement :

Hé bien, ce charmant jeune homme n'est autre que Drago Malfoy. Charmant prince de Serpentard, qui s'est excusé, enfin on va dire parce quand on dit :' je n'ai jamais pensé ce que je t'ai dit, ni ce que je t'ai fait'. Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Comme tous les autres, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, à mon avis. Tu as raison, c'est fou ce qu'un mec de 17 ans peut faire pour arriver à ses fins. Mais je dois dire que je n'aurai jamais cru Drago Malfoy soit, comme ça.

Tout a fait d'accord, mais le jeu n'est pas fini. Il veut jouer, on va jouer a deux, par contre je te jures qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot.

« Il veut jouer, à mon avis, il ne va pas être déçu. Il va s'en mordre les doigts. «

John en entendant parler Hermione savait très bien à quoi elle pensait.

C'est pourquoi, il ajouta :

Ma princesse, promet moi de faire gaffe ce mec tu m'en a déjà parler apparemment c'est pas un ange…

A ces mots, Hermione le coupa pour le reprendre :

- Daimôn, moi non plus je ne suis pas un ange et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Sur cette dernière remarque John sourit et lui répond :

- Je sais, je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi.

Puis il rajouta plus bas,

Même si tu es une grande sorcière, tu es principalement ma princesse, et même si Kyle n'est plus là, dit toi qu'il y a encore des gens qui tiennent à toi.

Là, Hermione sent une légère pointe dans son cœur, il avait touché une corde sensible. Voyant, ce qu'il venait de provoquer John se repris :

Excuse moi, je ne voulais mais j'ai promis à Kyle, ainsi que Yézalel, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu devrais continuer à vivre.

Hermione ému de l'attention qu'avait John envers elle, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour mettre se tête dans cou et lui murmurer :

Je sais, je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

Pendant cet instant de tendresse, assez fréquent entre John et Hermione, c'est le quart d'heure des slows qui débute. John se lève en plaçant son bras libre sous les genoux d'Hermione pour la maintenir dans la position dans laquelle celle-ci se trouver. C'est-à-dire toujours un bras autour de son cou, sa tête dans celui-ci et serré sur son torse et en voyant ce que Daimôn faisait, elle raccrocha son autre bras autour de son cou. Il l'emmène ainsi jusqu'à la piste et la repose délicatement, tout doucement d'une façon assez sensuelle. Une fois poser sur le sol, il remonte ses mains pour en entourées ses hanches et Hermione ne bougent pas sienne toujours accrochées autour de son cou et se rapproche un peu plus de John, pour le sentir contre elle.

Jenka, Mike, Elfleda et Logan viennent les rejoindre. A la fin du premier slow, Mike demande à Hermione de danser ayant sentit le malaise qui s'était installé un peu avant. Mike, tout comme John auparavant, enlace Hermione par les hanches, Hermione fait comme avec John, elle entoure ces bras autour de son cou. Mike sentant Hermione encore un peu tendu, se penche vers elle et lui demande doucement et tendrement :

Samaël, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je le sens depuis tout à l'heure, tu es tendu et ton masque de froideur est à son niveau maximum. Bon, moi ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange, mais tu fais peur a pas mal de gens. Même si ça t'amuse, là ce n'est pas le moment. En plus le jeune homme de tout à l'heure n'arrête pas de te regarder.

Hermione regarde Drago Malfoy, Mike avait raison. Il l'a regardé et avait un regard inattendu, il paraissait étonner ou effrayé, en tout cas, Hermione n'avait jamais vu se regard avant.

« Alors comme ça, je t'étonne ou t'effraie Malfoy. Je ne sui pas sûre que tu continus à jouer, maintenant. «

Hermione reposa son attention sur Mike qui l'a regardé toujours avec un regard empli de tendresse. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui répondre, voyant ce geste Mike se baisse un peu. Hermione étant à la hauteur, lui répond avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Mike ou John ou ces amis :

Yézalel, ce n'est rien. Daimôn m'a dit de faire attention et a parlé d'un point sensible pour moi.

Vous avez parlé de Kyle.

A ce prénom, Hermione ressert son étreinte autour de Mike. Celui-ci le sentant, ressert aussitôt son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il était là, se penche et lui murmure d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

- Samaël, on est là pour toi. Tu sais très bien, que Daimôn fait ça pour toi. Je sais, qu'il veut trop veiller sur toi et qu'il n'aurait pas du parler de Kyle, mais il voulait juste te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas seule.

- Je le sais, Yézalel. Mais j'ai encore du mal à accepter qu'il ne soit plus là.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à qui il manque. Je te rappelle que c'était mon frère.

Sa voix était devenue légèrement tremblante pour Hermione qui la connaissait bien.

- Je sais, Yézalel, excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, en te rappelant cela. Je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sur, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi et tu le sais.

Est- ce vrai que Kyle t'a demandé à toi ainsi qu'à Daimôn de veiller sur moi ?

Oui, c'est vrai Samaël. Kyle nous l'a demandé et nous avons accepter autant l'un que l'autre. Nous devons te protéger, nous lui avons fait cette promesse, et rien ne nous empêchera de le faire. Je tiendrais la promesse que j'ai faite à mon frère jusqu'à ma mort.

Je t'en pris ne parle pas de ta mort ! Alors tu es mon ange gardien.

Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Sûrement, rappelle toi Yézalel est un ange gardien. Et moi, je suis le tien.

Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du slow. Mike regarde autour de lui, voyant approcher Drago Malfoy, il ressert son étreinte sur Hermione et se penche pour lui glisser à son oreille :

Ton charmant prince des Serpentards est là.

Je m'en fou.

Aller, amuse toi. Je sais que ça te fera du bien et surtout que tu en as envie.

En disant cela, Mike sourit en regardant Hermione, toujours avec un regard protecteur. Hermione le sentant desserré son étreinte le laisse faire sachant qu'il ne resterait pas. A peine, Mike parti que Drago Malfoy lui propose sa main. Hermione, le regard d'un regard froid, puis tendit sa main pour la mettre dans celle de Malfoy. Aussitôt fait, que Malfoy la rapprocha de lui, en essayant de la serrer, autant qu'elle le faisait avec Mike ou John. Hermione, se laisse rapprocher jusqu'à un certain niveau où elle s'arrête d'avancer, pour laisser une distance suffisante entre eux.

« Alors là Malfoy, si tu crois que je vais me comporter avec toi comme avec Yézalel ou Daimôn, tu rêves ! Il n'a pas tant changé en fait, toujours aussi sur de lui. A près tout c'est ce qui fait son charme. Je vais le déstabiliser un peu. »

Alors Malfoy, on a peur, ou seulement étonné, de ce que je suis devenue.

Granger, tu as tort. Je n'ai jamais peur, tu devrais le savoir.

Ah bon, pour tant j'ai cru voir, un sentiment de peur au fond de tes yeux, tout à l'heure.

Tu as du rêver ma pauvre granger.

Oui, tu as raison. Après des excuses, il ne faut pas non plus que j'en demande trop. Par contre, toi, je sais ce que tu veux me demander.

Moi ! T'avoir fais des excuses, tu as fumer quoi, avant de venir ? Et je n'ai rien à te demander.

Tu n'as rien à me demander et tu ne m'as pas fait d'excuses. Bizarre, pourtant j'ai cru entendre dire ' je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, ni ce que je pensais', ce n'est peut être pas des excuses mais ça y ressemble. Quand à la question, tu n'as pas à la demander, elle se voit quand tu me regardes. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une question, je dirais plutôt que tu veux quelque chose de moi.

Quelque chose de toi ! C'est décidé, la guerre t'a rendu folle.

Ne parle pas de cette guerre.

Pourquoi ? J'ai raison, elle t'a rendu folle. Pas besoin de me le dire, ça se voit.

Très drôle, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas folle. Je sais juste reconnaître, quand un mec qui me veut. Et toi, tu es comme les autres. Mais sache que, tu ne m'auras pas Malfoy. Je ne suis pas une de tes potiches.

Bon, je l'avoue. J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir dans mon lit. Et crois moi, je t'aurais.

Rêve Malfoy ! Désolé, le slow est fini.

La musique vient de terminer, John voyant qu'Hermione s'éloignait de Drago Malfoy, commence à se lever pour la rejoindre, juste au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Hermione s'éloigne de Drago Malfoy, qui lui avait gentiment baisé la main tel un gentleman, elle sourit en voyant John se levait pour venir la rejoindre.

« Il ne m'arrivera jamais rien Kyle, soit tranquille. Yézalel et Daimôn veillent sur moi, ils te l'ont promis, ils le font. »

John prend Hermione par la taille et se baisse pour lui faire une bise sur le front. Hermione, quand à elle sourit à se geste. Ils vont se rassoire dans leur salon privé. John s'allongeant à moitié sur la banquette, en attirant Hermione à lui. Elfleda, voulut savoir ce que Hermione et Malfoy venait de parler. Elle se rapproche d'Hermione et lui demande :

Samaël, alors nous avions raison à son sujet ?

Oui, il me voulait dans son lit et en a encore l'espoir de réussir.

En disant cela, Hermione a un sourire en coin et Elfleda sourit aussi et ajoute :

Avec ce sourire, tu es digne d'une Serpentarde.

Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

Et après, de quoi avait vous parlé ?

De rien, j'ai juste voulu lui faire reconnaître ses excuses et ce qu'il voulait. Bien sur, je n'ai pas réussi pour les excuses. Il m'a dit que la guerre m'avait rendu folle ou que je devais avoir fumer quelque chose avant de venir.

Les deux filles se mettent à rire ainsi que tous les autres qui avaient écouté. Sachant que Hermione avait touché l'orgueil de Malfoy en lui disant cela. Malgré, que seule Hermione et Elfleda connaissaient Malfoy tout le monde savait comment il est enfin, était apparemment. Hermione regarde sa montre, il est déjà 6h du matin. Elle fait voir l'heure à tout le monde, et dans un même ils se lèvent tous en même temps. Les couples attirent l'attention, comme à leur arrivée. En passant devant les vigils, ils s'arrêtent quelques instants, pour parler.

Bonne soirée ?

Comme d'habitude, très bien. Lui répondit John.

Content que ça vous ait plut. Je pense vous voir tous les week end jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Oui, nous allons venir souvent. Lui répondit hermione. Mais est ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sur, vas y hermione.

Le jeune homme blond, là bas, il vient souvent.

C'est dernier temps, oui. Il dépense beaucoup d'argent et commence à être un habitué mais que depuis un ou deux mois.

Merci, beaucoup. Bon, on y va, à la semaine prochaine.

Alors, bonne fin de soirée et bonne semaine.

Ils partent en riant à la remarque du videur, qui rigole aussi, quand quelqu'un interpelle Hermione :

Granger !

Malfoy ?

J'ai envie qu'on se revoit.

Toujours aussi arrogant Malfoy et si moi je n'ai pas envie ?

Je te donne mon numéro et si tu le veux tu t'en sers. Mais je suis sur que tu le feras.

Je te l'accorde Malfoy, je le ferais mais c'est une question de principe.

Et, si on se revoit sans tes chiens de garde bien sur.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Hermione deviennent gris, comme un orage qui menace, et elle se tend. John, le sentant, ressert son étreinte, pour la calmer. Drago voyant les yeux d'Hermione commence à prendre peur. Hermione, voyant cela s'enlève de l'étreinte de John et s'avance vers Malfoy. Tout en s'approchant, elle commence à parler :

- Alors Malfoy, comme ça, tu n'as pas peur de moi. Pourtant, je décèle de la peur dans tes yeux, à cet instant. Et un conseil, si tu ne veux pas que ta peur soit justifiée, ne redis jamais ça. Tu m'a bien entendu jamais et n'ose même pas le penser.

- Granger, écoute, je suis désolé vraiment je ne voulais pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi. Tu n'as jamais réagi comme cela avec Potter et Weasley.

- Je n'ai jamais réagi, avec Harry et Ron. Mais maintenant, j'ai changé donc je réagirais que se soit avec Harry, Ron et encore plus avec Mike, et John et même Logan.

A ce prénom, Elfleda sourit. Hermione commence à apprécier Logan, c'était bon signe. Elfleda et John s'avancent vers Hermione, John la prend par la taille, pendant que Elfleda se met devant, en lui disant :

- Samaël, je pense qu'il a compris.

A ce contact et ces mots, les yeux d'Hermione reviennent à leur couleur normale.

- Tu as raison, Istehar. Il a compris, regarde comment il tremble.

Elfleda se retourne, pour constater que Drago tremblait vraiment de tous ses membres. Il regarde Elfleda :

Excuse moi encore Granger je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère mais la prochaine fois ce sera dans d'autres circonstances, je t'en fais la promesse.

Puis il murmure à Elfleda :

- Heureusement que tu étais là, Elfleda.

Sur ce, Hermione se retourne, ainsi que Elfleda et john. Ils partent tous à leur voiture. Ils repartent tous vers la maison d'Hermione. Arrivée à la maison d'Hermione, Logan embrasse Elfleda et lui dit :

A demain, ma belle. Dors bien. Aller, salut tout le monde, a demain.

A demain mon ange.

Logan, s'en va vers sa voiture, pendant se temps Jenka et Mike partent aussi.

Bon à demain tout le monde, dormez bien. Lance mike.

Merci vous aussi. Répondent John et Elfleda.

Hermione, depuis la sortie de la boite de nuit n'avait pas eu de réaction. Mike, voyant cela, lui lance un regard inquiet. John qui avait remarqué, se rapproche d'Hermione et dit :

Samaël, je peux dormir avec toi et Istehar ?

« De quoi, il me parle. Enfin je vais répondre oui, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Hein ? Oui, bien sur.

Mike rassuré, remercie John d'un sourire.

John, Elfleda et Hermione rentrent dans la maison de cette dernière.

« Voila, je suis rentrée. Super, cette soirée entre amis. Au fait, un détails important Elfleda est ma colocataire. Oui, tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas là, car elle devait aller voir ses parents, et c'est Jenka qui l'a ramené. Bon, John va dormir ici, comme d'habitude. C'est devenu un rituel, depuis la mort de mes parents et de Kyle. Istehar dort avec moi souvent et John quand il sent que je ne vais pas bien reste avec moi aussi. Donc se soir, ils dorment avec moi. »

Hermione, Elfleda et John, une fois changé, se dirigent vers la chambre d'Hermione, où elle se couche au milieu, entourée du bras de John et de Elfleda de l'autre coté.

« Je me senti tout de suite rassuré de cette présence et je sombre vers le sommeil, mais je n'oubli pas Malfoy, ce qui c'est passé ce soir aura des répercutions je le sait. «


	3. L'amitié est plus forte que tout

Note de l'auteur : Tout D'abbord merci pour les revieww.

Je tiens à signaler que les écritures entre "" écrit en gras sont les pensées d'Elfleda, celle de Drago, sont entre "" et souligné, celle d'Hermione comme d'habitude sont, juste entre "".

Voila après ces quelques précisions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Chapitre 3 : L'amitié est plus forte que tout.

« Le réveil est difficile, il est 9h, j'ai dormi à peine 3h, mais je dois absolument me lever. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mes entraînements d'arts martiaux le samedi matin. Aller, courage, on se lève. Tiens, mais c'est bizarre, il me semblait que je m'étais endormie dans les bras de John. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Il y a une odeur de pancakes dans la maison, j'avais raison John était bien là. »

Hermione se lève, prend une douche et s'habille avec un jogging et un débardeur assez court. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle trouve John, entrain de déjeuner. En la voyant enter, John relève la tête et lui sourit tout en lui disant :

- Bien dormi, Samaël.

"Comment on peut dire ça après 3h de sommeil, En plus il est en pleine forme, alors que moi j'ai qu'une envie aller me recoucher "

- Très bien dormi, sans cauchemar, mais très peu malheureusement.

- Oui, je vois ça. Enfin, nous avons notre entraînement, donc j'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner. Tiens, assis toi, je te l'apporte.

- Merci.

- Mais Elfleda n'est pas levée ! Elle va être en retard.

John se lève et se dirige vers le bas des escaliers, il se place sur la première marche et pris son souffle pour dire gentiment :

**- ISTEHAR, DEBOUT TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

John et Hermione rigolent jusqu'à en pleurer, ils adorent faire ça à n'importe qui. C'est soit ça, soit quand c'est Hermione qui le fait, elle lance un grand seau d'eau ou utilise un peu de magie. Elfleda arrive en courant, complètement affolé. A cette vue les rires redoublent, Elfleda comprenant qu'elle s'est fait avoir remonte se préparer dans la chambre. Pendant se temps, elle entend toujours les rires en bas. En essayant de se calmer, Hermione continue de manger pour ne pas être en retard. Elfleda redescend, après quelques minutes, habillées simplement d'un jogging et d'un débardeur comme hermione. Elfleda a juste le temps de manger, qu'ils partent. Il est 9h45, leur entraînement commence à 10h. Vers 12h John et Hermione sortent de leur entraînement, après avoir prient une bonne douche, ainsi que Elfleda qui avait entraînement dans la même salle de sport. John prit la parole :

-Alors Istehar, tu vas a ton cours de yoga, tout de suite ou juste après manger. Parce que moi je dois y aller, donc si tu veux je te dépose en ville ?

- Oui, je vais y aller tout de suite ça évitera les aller retour.

- D'accord, Istehar va à son cour de yoga. Daimôn je peux venir avec toi ? Parce que sinon je suis toute seule, je vais faire quoi ?

- Désolé, ma princesse. Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller tout seul.

- Ok, laisse tomber ! J'ai compris tu vas voir ta pouffiasse blonde, pot de peinture…

- Princesse…

- Non, il n'y a pas de princesse qui tienne ! Tu as raison, vas la rejoindre, enfin si le train lui est pas passer dessus, ça doit être le seul.

- Samaël ! Arrête !

- Non, John. C'est vrai, elle ne te mérite pas. C'est une salope, elle se fait n'importe quel mec. En plus, je suis sur que tu es cocu avec tous les mecs du pays.

**« Merde, Samaël, commence à l'appeler John, c'est mauvais signe. Je sens que ça va bientôt me tomber dessus. »**

- Istehar, aide moi !

**« Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais.**_ « _

- Ah non, demerde toi, Daimôn. Je n'entre pas dans vos disputes. Sinon ça fini mal, je prend le parti de l'un et l'autre fais la gueule.

- Alors, John, tu es plus capable de défendre tout seul.

- Tu exagères Samaël. Tu es jalouse. En plus, elle n'est pas comme ça, je suis sur qu'elle ne voit que moi et …

**« Bon, ça va. Daimôn, l'appelle encore Samaël.**_ »_

- Moi, jalouse de quoi. Tu as vu sa gueule. Tu as raison, tu es le seul, bien sur et moi, je suis merlin. Je m'en fou, fait ce que tu veux, si tu as mal après, ne viens pas te plaindre. De toute façon je me casse. Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler, pour venir me chercher. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Va la retrouver et fou moi la paix.

- Très bien, Hermione, de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'appeler, ni de venir te chercher…

**« Merde, merde ! Là, c'est vraiment pas bon. Je sens que ça va finir qu'elle va lui dire de reprendre ces affaires et je vais devoir dire à Daimôn, qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Bon, je me prépare à appeler Mike pour qu'il l'a raisonne »**

- Ouai, tu préfères te taper l'autre pute, tu as raison. Vas y.

Sur ce, Hermione parti, avec son regard devenu gris orageux. Puis, elle s'arrête brusquement, se retourne et dit :

- Au fait, ce soir c'est pas la peine de m'attendre pour sortir, et va chercher tes affaires pendant que je suis pas là. Je veux plus te voir chez moi.

**« Super, j'ai gagné. S.O.S Mike. Alerte général, mon portable, où je l'ai foutu. » **

Hermione part cette fois et ne se retourne pas.

"C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui trouver. En plus, moi jalouse n'importe quoi ! Bon peut être un peu être, mais pas de ce qu'elle est, du temps qu'il passe avec elle, sûrement. Il a qu'à gâcher sa vie, je m'en fou. "

Hermione, tout en étant dans ses pensées, continue d'avancer vers le centre ville. De leur coté, Elfleda et John sont en voiture et se dirigent eux aussi vers le centre ville, pour déposer Elfleda à son cour de yoga. Dans la voiture Elfleda regarde John, qui comme à son habitude est aussi impassible qu'Hermione.

**« Bon, plan d'attaque : le faire parler ce qui va pas être facile, ensuite dès que je sors de cette voiture, j'appelle Mike. Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que Samaël peut être entrain de faire ? »**

Elfleda, se retourne vers John pour pouvoir regarder sa réaction, quand elle lui parlera :

- Daimôn, ça va ?

- Oui, bien sur. Je te dépose, comme d'habitude ?

**« Voila, il évite le sujet. »**

- Oh oui, au même endroit. Tu …

- Tu pourras appeler Mike, pour lui dire que se soir, il te prenne et que je vous retrouve à la boite.

**« Super, maintenant, il passe même pas me prendre.**_ »_

- Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas me prendre.

- Non, Istehar, je te dépose, je passe prendre mes affaires, et je vais aller chez moi. Après, je verrai ce que je fais.

- Daimôn, enfin tu sais très bien qu'elle va se calmer.

- Peut-être mais pas moi. J'en ai marre, cette fois, elle a été trop loin.

- Mais enfin, Daimôn, tu sais très bien comment elle est. Tu l'a connais peut-être mieux que moi par moment.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Istehar. Bon, je te dépose là.

- Oui, merci.

Elle descend de la voiture, et avant de fermer la porte et lui lance :

- Réfléchi à se que je t'ai dit, Daimôn.

Et elle ferme la porte, puis s'éloigne en cherchant son portable.

**« Voila, aucune réaction. Là, je crois que ça va être dur. Il se bute dans son idée. Bon, partie deux appelé Mike. »**

Elle sort son portable, et compose le numéro de Mike.

- Allo, Yézalel.

- Oui, pourquoi tu m'appelles Istehar ?

- Disons que nous avons un gros problème.

- Comment ça, nous avons un problème. Où est Daimôn ?

- ….

- Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont encore engueulés ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

- Je te raconte. Alors Daimôn a dit qu'il devait partir cet après-midi sans elle, et elle a deviné qu'il allait voir Virginie. Et là, elle l'a traitée de tous les noms possibles. Daimôn, l'a mal pris, il s'est énervé et Samaël lui a dit de reprendre ces affaires et de pas venir la chercher ensuite. Après, elle est partie, et depuis plus de nouvelles.

- Ok. Bon, ne t'en fais pour Samaël, je m'en charge…

- Mais attend ! Il y a pire, Daimôn ne veut pas venir me chercher se soir pour sortir. Il a rien voulu entendre. J'ai eu beau lui parlé, il n'avait aucune réaction. Enfin, bon on verra se soir, essaye d'appeler Samaël. Je te préviens, je ne sais même pas si elle a son portable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, et puis je vais bien la retrouver. Je passe te prendre se soir, je suis sure que Samaël sera de retour avec toi, et tout sera comme avant. Tu sais bien, qu'ils s'engueulent souvent.

- Oui, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Enfin, je te fais confiance. A se soir. Kiss.

- Ok, à se soir. Kiss.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione marche vers le centre ville. Enfin, arrivée, elle se dirige vers un bar où elle a l'habitude d'aller, avec John, Elfleda, Jenka, Mike, et Kyle. Elle arrive devant et entre, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'ai pas venu. Ses souvenirs remontent.

"Mon dieu, je n'aurais pas du venu ici. La première fois, que je suis venu, j'avais 15ans un peu plus. J'étais avec Kyle, depuis quelque semaines, quand il m'a fais venir dans ce bar. Après, cette première visite nous venions souvent, tous les deux, puis tous ensemble. La dernière fois, que je suis venue, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Kyle, vivant, ainsi que mes parents. Ce jour là, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, pas parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, non seulement parce que c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu me dire je t'aime. "

Plonger dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas vu le barman approché. Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa voix, qu'elle réagit :

- Salut, Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te voir, après si longtemps.

En lui faisant la bise.

- Salut, Mathieu, oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de venir ces temps si.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes parents et Kyle.

- Merci.

Il y a un court silence pendant lequel le barman regarde Hermione, elle ne laisse passer aucune émotion à l'évocation de la mort de ses parents et celle de Kyle. Son visage est toujours impassible depuis son entrée dans le bar. Le barman reprit :

- Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu es seule, c'était rare …

- Plus pour longtemps.

Hermione relève la tête en sachant très bien à qui cette voie appartient.

"Alors, Elfleda, l'a déjà appelé. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Même si je commence à regretter ce que j'ai dit. C'est lui, qui reviendra, je ne m'excuserai pas. "

- Salut Mike. Dit le barman en lui serrant la main

- Salut Mathieu. Tu me sers la même chose, s'il te plait.

- Bien sur.

Sur ce, le barman va chercher la commande.

- Alors Yézalel, déjà au courant des nouvelles.

- Samaël, tu ne trouves pas que tu y as été un peu fort ce coup ci ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tu sais autant que moi, comment elle est. Et encore plus, dois je te rappeler qu'elle t'a déjà draguer alors qu'elle était avec Daimôn ?

- Non, bien sur, je le sais. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire comme ça, à Daimôn. Que tu lui fasses des coups tordus, en te servant de la magie quand tu la vois, ça passe encore, et ça devrait te suffire.

- Non, je veux qu'elle arrête de le voir. Elle finira par le détruire, comme elle avait failli le faire avec Kyle.

- Arrête, tu sais que c'est, de l'histoire ancienne ça. Tu ne devrais pas lui faire subir, encore cette histoire.

- Je lui ferais subir, tant qu'elle ne laissera pas John. Enfin, qu'elle le garde, après tout, je m'en fou.

- Tu ne le penses pas. Il va te manquer et je suis sure que tu vas t'en vouloir de lui avoir dit ça. Sais tu au moins qu'il a repris ces affaires.

- Tant mieux, c'est ce que je lui avais demandé de faire.

Ils sont interrompus par le barman qui revient avec leur commande.

- Et voila, deux twists, comme d'habitude.

- Merci, mathieu.

- Alors nous en étions où ?

- Nulle part, nous avions fini. Dépêche toi, Naphelim t'attend, et laisse moi.

- Samaël, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien !

- Tu ne dois pas si bien me connaître alors. Je vais très bien et j'en ai marre de vous avoir sur le dos, à me protéger, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, ni de toi ! Je sais le faire toute seule !

- Bien sur. Tu es encore en colère contre lui, tu en deviens blessante.

- Je ne suis pas en colère.

- Non, je peux le lire dans tes yeux. Ils n'ont pas besoin, de changer de couleur, pour que je le sache et…

- C'est bon, tu as fais ton devoir de me faire la morale. Tu pourras dire à Istehar que tu as bien bossé, maintenant casse toi.

- Samaël, tu …

- Je t'ai dit, casse toi.

Mike se lève sans un mot pour Hermione, met de l'argent sur la table : assez pour leur deux verres. Elle baisse la tête sachant que sinon il verrait son trouble. Il lui jette un dernier regard avant de sortir du bar, Hermione avait relevé la tête, un visage encore plus froid qu'à l'habitude se tient devant lui.

"Je le regarde partir, toujours impassible peut être plus qu'habituellement pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je lui en veux, je sais, il n'a rien fait. Mais je lui en veut de ressembler tellement à Kyle, de ne pas me laisser dans un moment où je ressasse mes souvenirs. Je lui en veux de tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'il ne voit pas, que je pense à Kyle, à mes parents. Je lui en veux d'avoir pris la défense de John, je sais, j'ai été trop loin aujourd'hui, mais il pense la même chose que moi. Mais surtout, la chose, la plus grave. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux pour le mal que je viens de faire à Mike, alors qu'il était là pour moi et que ses souvenirs doivent aussi remonter, que j'aurais voulu plus me jetais dans ses bras, plutôt que de lui dire ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule et surtout de leur prouver que je peux me débrouiller seule. Je veux me retrouver avec mes souvenirs, s'il était là, j'aurais l'impression que Kyle serait là. Enfin je dois arrêter de…. "

- Granger ! Tiens, je pensais pas te voir la.

Pendant que Hermione était dans ses pensées, Drago Malfoy était rentré et l'avais aperçu, il s'était donc dirigé vers elle.

- Malfoy. Boite de moldu, puis bar moldu, tu as attrapé une moldupathite aiguë ou quoi ?

"Putain, j'étais enfin tranquille !"

- Tout va bien, je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai changé. Alors toute seule ?

- Oui, comme tu le vois.

Drago prend un siège et s'assoit. Hermione le regarde et lui lance de façon ironique :

- Vas y installe toi je t'en pris. Tu ne me gène pas du tout.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais. Lui répond Drago de la même manière.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

- Je veux t'inviter à sortir se soir, seulement toi et moi ?

Hermione réfléchit.

"Si je sors se soir au CROW, il y aura forcément John. Bonne idée, d'y aller avec Malfoy, après tout John n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier."

- C'est d'accord, Malfoy. Ce soir, je t'accompagne à quelques conditions.

- Ok, vas y donne moi tes conditions, je te dirais si je suis d'accord.

Le barman les interrompe pour prendre la commande de Drago.

- Jeune homme, je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Oui, merci, je vais prendre la même chose que la jeune fille.

- Hermione, je t'en remets un ?

- Oui, s'il te plait mat.

- D'accord, c'est parti pour deux twists.

- Granger, tu bois ? C'est nouveau ?

- Oui, je bois, et non, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Alors tes conditions ?

- Toutes simples. D'abord, je veux que nous allions au CROW et …

- Pourquoi spécialement cette boite ?

- Parce que je suis une habituée et …

- Dis, plutôt, que tu veux te servir de moi. Ne voudrais tu pas, par hasard, rendre jaloux le grand blond, avec ses yeux bleus, qui était avec toi la dernière fois ?

- Peut être que je veux me servir de toi, mais je suis sure que ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle lui fait un sourire en coin, alors que Drago reprend :

- Tu aurais du être à Serpentard, Granger.

- Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment.

Le barman arrive avec leur commande :

- Tenez, jeune gens, vos commandes.

- Merci, mathieu.

- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dis moi Hermione, Mike, avait pas l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure ?

- Si, il allait bien.

- Pourtant vous aviez l'air de vous disputer tout à l'heure.

- Non, un petit désagrément, mais rien de grave.

- Ok, ça me rassure. Vous étiez tellement soudés, quand vous veniez tous ensemble. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir vous séparer. Comment va John? C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas avec toi.

- John, très bien. Oh, il doit être très occupé à jouer avec sa pouffiasse.

Quand Drago entend la phrase d' Hermione, il se met à sourire, alors le barman l'a regarde bizarrement et reprend :

- Je vois, alors c'est pour ça que vous vous disputiez. Tu n'as jamais aimé ces copines de toute façon. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Drago, le regarde bizarrement.

- Oh, oui, tu ne dois pas connaître notre Hermione. Enfin pas autant que nous.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je ne le connais pas assez bien, malheureusement.

- Des fois, il faut mieux ne pas la connaître surtout dans ses moments de colère.

- A ces moments là, je les connais.

- Je me rappelle un jour où John lui a présenté une de ses copines.

"Oh, non, je t'en prie Mathieu, pas cette journée. "

- Il y avait Hermione avec Kyle, Mike avec Jenka et Elfleda, ils attendaient tous, John, en discutant. John est arrivait une heure après tout le monde. Hermione a commencé par lui dire qu'il était en retard. John s'est excusé et a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un a leur présenté. Il leur a présenté. Hermione s'est conduit avec lui comme à leur habitude. La fille n'a pas aimé et la envoyé balader. Hermione s'est mise dans une colère noire, elle l'a traité de tous les noms. Mais quand je dis tous les noms c'est vraiment tous les noms. John a défendu sa copine, il s'est pris un coup de poing de la part d'Hermione, elle lui a lançait plein de chose blessante. Ce jour là, ils ont failli se battre. Hermione est partie de son coté, John du sien.

Drago, en écoutant le barman était sur le cul. Il s'était mis à regarder Hermione d'une autre façon.

- Eh bien, Granger. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

- Mais entre eux, la guerre ne dure jamais longtemps. Le lendemain, ils sont tous revenus, ils étaient à nouveau unis, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pendant que Mathieu, racontait ses souvenirs, Hermione, elle était reparti dans ses souvenirs.

"Mon dieu, c'est vrai. Ce jour là, qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être méchante. Mais Kyle avait été là, après, pour me remonter le morale. Il m'avait dit que même si John avait une copine, je compterais toujours pour lui. Oui, c'est vrai la seule chose dont j'avais peur et dont j'ai encore plus peur maintenant c'est que soit John, soit Mike ou Kyle avant ne tienne plus à moi. C'est les seuls véritables amis que j'ai. J'ai toujours peur de les perdre. Alors pour ne pas souffrir, c'est eux que je fais souffrir, mais le pire, c'est que ça ne me donne rien, je souffre autant qu'eux, si ce n'est plus. Je le sais, je ne peux pas vraiment vivre sans eux, je survie. Je sais que ça ne durera pas avec John, cette dispute qu'on a eu. En tout cas, je ferais tout pour ne pas que ça continue, se soir, c'est décidé je le rend jaloux mais je m'excuserai, pour l'avoir fais souffrir et Mike aussi. "

Hermione sort de ses pensées au moment où, Mathieu reprend la parole.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser il est 16h et je dois y aller je vais être livrer.

- Ok, nous aussi on va y aller quand on aura fini.

- Et tu compte aller où, Granger ?

- Je compte aller dans un magasin de fringue, parce que je sors pas avec toi, comme tu es habillé.

- Je te reconnais bien, Hermione. Bon, aller à plus les jeunes et bonne chance a toi. Il te faudra du courage pour la suivre.

- Merci.

Mathieu s'en va en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione. Drago reprend :

- Tu ne compte pas vraiment me rhabiller, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, tu as vu comment tu es, toi.

- Moi, c'est normal. J'ai eu mon entraînement se matin, donc je met un jogging pour y aller même si je me change la bas.

- Ah d'accord.

- Aller, tu as fini. On y va.

Sur ce, Hermione commence à sortir de l'argent de son sac. Drago l'arrête.

- Non, c'est moi qui paie.

- Non, j'ai déjà pris un verre avant et Mike aussi.

- Les deux verres d'avant sont payés, hermione. Intervient mathieu.

- Mais …

- Mike a mis de l'argent avant de partir.

- Ah d'accord.

- Je vous doit combien ?

- 5 euros, s'il vous plait.

- Tenez, merci. En revoir.

- En revoir jeune homme. Hermione prend soin de toi. J'espère te revoir bientôt avec toute la bande.

- Pas de problème, mathieu. A la prochaine.

Hermione et Drago sortent du bar. Ils se dirigent vers un magasin pour homme qu'Hermione adore. Arrivée devant, ils regardent et entrent. Ils sont accueillis par une vendeuse.

- Hermione, comment allez vous, John n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je vais très bien merci.

Drago regarde Hermione, puis s'approche un peu plus d'elle et lui murmure :

- Granger, pourquoi tout le monde te connaît ?

- On te connaît bien, quand tu dépenses beaucoup d'argent.

Drago sourit, d'un sourire sans sarcasme, ni ironie, Hermione le regarde.

"C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça. Il est vraiment beau, on dirait un ange. "

- Tu devrais sourire comme ça, plus souvent.

Drago n'a pas le temps de répondre, que la vendeuse l'interrompt

- Alors en quoi puis je vous aider ?

- Oui, nous cherchons des fringues, pour ce jeune homme.

- Aucune restriction de prix comme d'habitude ?

- Malfoy ?

- Non aucune.

Il rajoute plus bas :

- Tu sais Granger, on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison, Drago.

- Alors vous désirez quoi, comme style ?

- Comme d'habitude provocant.

- Bien suivez moi.

- Mais Granger, tu es folle.

- Non, Drago, j'adore être comme ça, c'est tout. Et celui qui m'accompagne, doit être pareil.

- Ok, je joue le jeu.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Alors que voulez-vous ? Je vous propose le même style que d'habitude ?

- Oui, se sera parfait, en taille...

Elle regarde attentivement Drago :

- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu fais quelle taille, 38 à peu près ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Donc jeune homme, entrez dans la cabine. Je vous apporte ce qu'il faut.

Drago obéit et entre dans la cabine.

- Hermione, je te jure que tu me le payeras.

- Mais fais moi confiance tu aimeras. J'ai une question à te poser, tu portes quoi comme sous vêtement ?

- Tu veux le savoir viens le voir.

A peine sa phrase finie, qu'Hermione est devant lui. Drago la regarde complètement stupéfait.

- Drago, tu m'as dit de venir voir, je suis là. Alors fini d'enlever ton pantalon.

- Mais, Hermione …

- Quoi, le supposé Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard a peur de se mettre en sous vêtement devant une fille ! Lui dit Hermione, avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas peur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ?

- Bon d'accord.

Il enlève son pantalon. Hermione rit, il était devenu livide.

- Bon, une bonne chose, tu portes des boxers, par contre noir serait mieux. Le vert, ce n'est pas terrible, quand ça dépasse de ton jean.

La vendeuse revient avec une pile de vêtement incroyable. Hermione sort au même moment de la cabine.

- Hermione, voici, tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour vous.

- Merci, j'aurais un autre service à vous demander.

- Bien sur, lequel ?

- J'aimerais des boxers noirs.

- Bien sur. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Merci.

Elle dépose les vêtements, devant Hermione, puis repart chercher ce que Hermione, lui a demandé.

- Drago, je te passe les affaires, tu les essayes, et tu sors pour que je les vois.

- Ok, envoi.

Hermione lui passe un jean, puis une chemise sans manche noir. Drago les essaye.

- Oh Merlin, putain, Granger, le jean est troué, au niveau du cul, en plus. Je ne vais pas payer un truc aussi cher s'il est déjà abîmé.

Hermione est morte de rire de son coté à entendre Drago juré dans la cabine.

- Drago, tu es trop drôle…

- En quoi, Granger, et arrête de te marrer.

- Le jean est troué, c'est fait exprès. Chez les moldus, cela se fait beaucoup.

- Ah d'accord. Et pourquoi vous ne faite pas les trous vous-même ?

- Parce que c'est mieux de les acheter comme ça. Bon, tu sors ou tu comptes coucher dans la cabine.

- Oh, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Il sort, Hermione le regarde, plutôt fière d'elle. Il s'avance pour se regarder dans le miroir, il sourit en se voyant. Hermione arrive par derrière et lui met une paire de lunette de couleur rouge.

- Ahhhhhhh ! Granger, c'est rouge.

- Bon, d'accord, mais je te préviens pas de vert pour l'instant. Tiens du bleu clair, ça fera ressortir des cheveux.

- Merci, c'est pas mal, Hermione, tu avais raison.

- J'adore entendre ces mots dans ta bouche, Drago.

Il sourit, d'un sourire franc. Hermione, le regarde attentivement, elle trouve quelque chose de changer en lui, mais ne trouve pas quoi.

- Alors, tu essayes le reste pour choisir.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Il entre dans la cabine et essaye tous les vêtements que la vendeuse avait apporté. Tous les vêtements, était les même, à quelque chose près à part les couleurs. A la fin, il prend la première tenue qu'il a essayé, avec les lunettes bleu clair.

Drago, il est déjà 19h, on va chez moi, pour que je puisse me changer. On appellera un taxi, pour aller au CROW.

- Non, je ne monte pas dans ces engins, moi.

- Si tu veux, mais on doit déjà rentrer chez moi à pied, et le CROW est trop loin pour y aller à pied.

- Mais je ferais, comme je fais habituellement.

- Ah oui, et tu fais comment ?

- J'y vais en balais. J'atterri dans un champs et c'est bon.

- Mais je n'ai pas de balais.

- Pas grave, on montera à deux sur le mien.

- Pourquoi pas, on pourrait se marrer.

Il continuent leur marche, tout en discutant, jusqu'à chez Hermione.

- Arrivée, chez Hermione, elle ouvre la porte et fait entrer Drago. Elle va dans le salon, dépose ses clefs, puis allume la télé.

- Vas y installe toi. Il est 19h30, mais la 6, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Drago la regarde complètement perdu. Hermione ne s'en rend pas compte au début, elle part dans la cuisine, ce n'est que quand elle se retourne pour regarder par la porte, et qu'elle le voit toujours debout à regarder la télé bizarrement qu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne sait même pas se que c'est.

- Drago, excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu ne …

Hermione n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une chouette blanche toquée à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

" Tiens qu'est ce que Hedwige fait ici. "

Elle ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hedwige qui se pose sur la table de la cuisine.

- Bonjour.

Hermione sursaute, tout en disant :

- Qui a parlé ?

- C'est moi qui veux tu que se soit.

Hermione se retourne vers la chouette.

"Mais je ne vais pas bien, je crois qu'une chouette me parle. "

- Mais…

- Granger, je savais que tu n'étais pas nette, tu te prends pour une chouette ?

- Quoi, mais arrête de raconter des conneries Malfoy.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Harry m'attend, je dois repartir.

- Qu'est- ce que tu as dit, Drago ?

- Rien, tu entends des voix.

"Mais qu'est- ce qui m'arrive, je parle à une chouette. Oh, et, puis je me sens pas très bien j'ai mal à la tête. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. "

- Hermione, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pale.

- Tout va bien, Drago, merci. Je vais prendre une douche, je m'habille, on mange et ça ira mieux.

- D'accord, si tu dis que tu vas bien.

Hermione va enlever le message de la patte d'Hedwige, et lui donne un gâteau.

- Merci, je vais repartir. A la prochaine fois.

- En revoir.

Drago regarde Hermione inquiet, elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Hedwige sort et Hermione referme la fenêtre.

- Je monte prendre ma douche, et m'habiller. Mets toi, dans le canapé, et regarde la boite où il y a des images, en attendant.

- D'accord, tu m'appelles, si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Hermione monte, en souriant à Drago. Elle va dans la salle de bain.

" Mince, John a vraiment repris ses affaires. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore. Bon, sous la douche ça ira mieux."

Hermione prend sa douche, puis sort, se sèche en se regardant dans le miroir.

"Oh, je suis blanche. Enfin, un peu de maquillage, et ça ne se verra pas. Aller, je continue. "

Elle sort de la salle de bain habillée d'une jupe moulante noire, qui lui arrive mi cuisse, et un top rouge, court, à fine bretelle, laissant ainsi voir, son tatouage dans le dos. Elle descend, complètement prête, légèrement maquillé, les cheveux libres.

- Drago, je suis prête.

Drago est toujours devant la télé, et ne réagi pas.

- Hermione, c'est super ce truc. Depuis, tout à l'heure, il y a différentes images, qui défilent.

- Oui, Drago, c'est une télé. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, là il est déjà 20h30, on doit manger, et tu dois te changer.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Je ne sais pas, on va commander des pizzas, ça te va ?

- Oui, j'en ai mangé, pour la première fois, hier ce n'est pas mauvais. C'était avec du fromage, par contre j'ai demandé du jus de citrouille, et ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais fou.

- C'est normal, le jus de citrouille, chez les moldus ça ne se fait pas.

- Mais ils font rien de bien chez toi.

- Nous avons plein de truc bien, mais pas les mêmes choses. Je commande les pizzas.

- Ok.

Hermione commande les pizzas par téléphone.

- On les aura dans 30 minutes.

- Quoi, mais c'est long.

- C'est comme ça. Viens, on met les couverts, sur la table basse du salon, devant la télé.

- Ah super, le truc avec les images.

Hermione et Drago s'installent tous les deux devant la télé. Hermione met un DVD.

- Je vais te mettre un DVD, c'est comme ça que les moldus nous voient. C'est une série, elle s'appelle Charmed.

Ils regardent tous les deux, la série, assis confortablement dans le canapé. En voyant les images, Drago n'arrête pas de faire des commentaires du style :

Mais n'importe quoi, on ne fait pas comme ça. Ou encore regarde comme si, tous les sorciers étaient capables, de faire de la magie sans baguette. Hermione écoute tous les commentaires en rigolant, jusqu'à la sonnette sonne.

- Ah, c'est nos pizzas.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Hermione se lève, va ouvrir, paye le livreur, et reviens dans la salle à manger.

- Tiens, ta pizza.

- Super, je meurs de faim. Je pense que toi aussi, vu comment tu es pale.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai très faim.

"Par Merlin, je ne vais jamais réussir à manger tout ça. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. "

Ils mangent, tout en regardant la série et avec les commentaires de Drago, à un moment Drago, demande :

- Tu crois, que les anges, existent, comme, dans le truc.

- Non, je ne pense pas, Drago.

Et ils continuent, à regarder, la télé, en mangeant. A la fin du repas, ils débarrassent leurs couverts.

- Drago, tu vas t'habiller, il est 21h30. THE CROW ouvre tôt, et après il y aura la queue, si tu ne te dépêches pas.

- Arrête, tu crois que j'ai pas vu la dernière fois, tu est arrivée, et ils t'ont fait passé devant tout le monde.

- Bon, c'est vrai. Prends ton temps, mais pas trop, quand même. Vas dans la salle de bain, c'est la première porte a droite.

Drago monte, et va dans la salle de bain. En l'attendant, Hermione s'installe dans le canapé.

- Drago, tu parles tout seul ?

- Oui, Granger, je deviens aussi fou que toi. Répond Drago, de manière ironique.

- Mais, tu n'as pas entendu parlé.

- Non, Hermione.

"C'est pas possible, je deviens folle. J'entends tout un tas de parole, ça n'arrête pas de parler. "

- Je suis prêt.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu as vu le temps que tu as mis.

- Non, il doit être à peine 22h.

- Tu es loin de la réalité, il est 22h30, tu es trop long. Enfin, allons y. Une fois, arrivée, au CROW, ouvre ta chemise, ça fera mieux.

- Ok. Viens, il faut que je fasse un sort d'invisibilité. Tu es sure que tu peux faire le voyage en balais.

- Oui, allez dépêche toi.

Drago sort son balai de sa poche, et l'agrandit, prononce le sort d'invisibilité tout en tenant Hermione et son balai pour qu'il agisse aussi sur eux. Ceci fait, il monte sur son balai, et fait monter Hermione devant lui, pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il s'élève dans les airs, et prend de la vitesse, il ressert son étreinte. Ils se dirigent assez rapidement vers la boite.

"C'est super ce vole, ça fait du bien. Je me revitalise un peu, comme ça je pourrais tenir toute la soirée. "

Arrivée près de la boite, Drago repère un champs, pour s'y poser. Après en avoir trouver un, il s'y pose doucement, laisse Hermione descendre en l'aidant, descend à son tour, puis rétrécit son balai, pour le remettre dans sa poche. Ils marchent tous les deux, en discutant de la série qu'ils ont regardé dans la soirée. Arrivée devant la boite, il y avait une queue phénoménale, les videurs font signe à Hermione de les rejoindre. Hermione s'avance vers eux, Drago la suit tranquillement.

- Bonsoir, hermione. Tu n'es pas avec le reste du groupe, mais toujours bien accompagnées à ce que je vois.

- Bonsoir, les gars. Oui, toujours bien accompagné. Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui.

- Oh, ça on le sait. Allez y entrer, passer une bonne soirée, jeunes gens.

- Merci, les gars.

Hermione et Drago passent devant toute la queue, tout le monde les regarder, avec envie, et certain avec haine, comme à leur habitude Hermione et Drago avancent arrogant et impassible aux regards fixés sur eux.

- Tu vois, on avait tout notre temps, tu nous as fait passer devant tout le monde.

- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, je n'aime pas arriver tard.

Ils se dirigent vers le bar.

- Hermione, te voila. Le reste du groupe est arrivé, je te conduis à eux.

- Non, pas se soir, j'aimerais un salon à part s'il te plait, mais pas trop loin.

- D'accord, je vous sers la même boisson que d'habitude ?

- Pour moi bien sur.

Hermione se retourne vers Drago, qui regarde autour de lui.

- Drago ?

- Je prends la même chose que toi.

- Ok

Hermione se retourne vers le serveur.

- La même chose.

- Pas de problème, je prends une bouteille, et je vous accompagne.

En attendant, Hermione se dirige vers Drago, qui regardait toujours la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Drago ?

- Rien, je regardais simplement. Tes amis sont là-bas.

Il lui montre le salon, d'un signe de tête.

- Je crois, que celui avec les yeux violets n'apprécie pas que je sois avec toi.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est bien pour ça que tu es là. T'inquiète pas, il ne fera rien, tant que je suis avec toi. Après, qui sais ce qu'il peut te faire…

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur d'un moldu.

- Ne dit pas ça de lui, tu découvriras par la suite que même s'il n'a pas de pouvoir, il peut être très dangereux.

Drago regarde Hermione avec un air interrogateur, celle-ci lui sourit mystérieusement. Drago comprend qu'il n'aura rien d'elle. Le barman s'avance vers eux.

- Suivez moi.

Il se faufile à travers la salle, et les installe dans un salon pas très loin de celui des amis de hermione. Celle-ci peut les voir, et surtout voir la réaction de John, quand Drago passe une main dans le dos de Hermione, pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

- Voila, si vous avez un problème, je serai la.

- Merci, on te fera signe, si on a besoin de quelque chose.

- Ok, bonne soirée.

- Merci.

Hermione, une fois assise, se sert un verre, puis commence à remplir celui de Drago, quand celui-ci l'arrête en lui prenant la main.

- Attends, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu me sers à boire ?

- Tu verras, c'est super bon. Cela, s'appelle du whisky ou tu peux appeler ça du sky, avec du coca ou du jus d'orange.

- Coca ? Jus d'orange, comme du jus de citrouille ?

- Oui, presque le jus d'orange est plus sucré. Quand au coca, il faut goûter, c'est difficile à décrire, mais c'est très sucré.

- Ok, alors essayons, whisky- coca, et toi, tu prend quoi ?

- Moi, whisky orange. Tu veux des glaçons ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Hermione, lui sert son verre, puis lui met des glaçons. Elle lui tend, et prend le sien, tout en le tendant devant elle pour trinquer avec Drago. Ils trinquent, puis Hermione boit une gorgée d'un trait, en regardant Drago, qui lui regarde la boisson avec un drôle d'air.

- Tu peux y aller, tu ne vas pas mourir. T'arrachais la gueule, peut-être mais c'est tout.

- Comment ça ?

- Bois, et tu verras.

Drago avale une gorgée d'un trait, en faisant une grimace.

- Alors, tu comprends maintenant ?

- Oui, ça arrache ton truc, mais c'est vachement bon.

- Je te ferais pas avaler des conneries, quoi que ça pourrait être marrant.

- Très drôle ! On va danser ?

- Avec plaisir.

"Putain, le whisky, plus le mal de tête et la danse je sais pas si je vais tenir. Bon prend ton courage à deux mains. "

Ils se lèvent, et vont sur la piste, ils se mettent à danser. Ils commencent à danser assez serrés, mais sans être complètement collés l'un à l'autre, Hermione regardant bien dans les yeux John, et le reste des ses amis. Ils dansent comme ça, pendant une bonne demi-heure, d'un coup, Drago s'éloigne de Hermione, un tout petit peu pour la faire tourner.

" Oh, ça ne va pas du tout. Je crois que je vais … "

Quand celle-ci s'écroule sur le sol. John étant le premier à le voir, se lève précipitamment, de suite rejoint pas Mike, ils se dirigent à grand pas vers Drago, celui le voyant, et se rappelant ce que Hermione lui avait dit, blanchit encore plus qu'à son habitude.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS, ESPECE DE SALE CON?

- Mais j'ai …

- NE LA TOUCHE PAS, ELOIGNE TOI D'ELLE !

- DAIMON, calme toi, il n'a rien fait. Regarde le, tu crois vraiment qu'il l'aurait touché ?

- IL L'A BIEN FAIT AVANT !

- Il a changé, Daimôn.

- Je te jure, je ne l'ai pas touché. Mais je peux te dire, que depuis le début de la soirée, elle est très blanche.

John le regarde, son regard encore empli de colère, puis se retourne sur le corps inerte de Hermione, passe ses bras autour d'elle, puis la soulève.

- Samaël, ma princesse, tout va bien se passer. Je te le jure.

- Istehar, Naphelim, Logan.

- Oui, on arrive Yézalel.

- Drago, vient. On ne va pas te laisser là.

C'est ainsi, qu'ils partent tous ensemble, en tête du groupe, John porte Hermione, suivi de Mike, et du reste. Ils rentrent tous chez Hermione, en voiture.

Istehar, ouvre la porte s'il te plait.

- Oui, j'arrive Daimôn, tu peux être patient deux secondes.

Ils entrent tous dans la maison. Daimôn se dirige vers le salon, puis commence à déposer Hermione sur le canapé, quand Elfleda l'en empêche.

- Istehar, elle n'est pas lourde, mais quand même, je ne vais pas la garder dans les bras, elle sera mieux allongée !

- Si tu m'avais laissé le temps, Daimôn, je t'aurai montrer ce que je voulais faire.

- Vas y, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Peut-être que tu te pousses, et attends encore un peu, je reviens.

Elfleda monte à l'étage, et redescend tout de suite avec sa baguette. Elle triple le canapé, puis en transforme un, en lit confortable, pour deux personnes.

- Vas y, maintenant tu as le droit de la poser.

- Merci, excuse moi, Istehar, j'aurai du te laisser le temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Daimôn.

John dépose Hermione, délicatement, sur le lit, il passe sa min sur son front.

- Je ne comprend pas, elle est brûlante, et pourtant si pale.

Drago regarde John, hésite, puis dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Euh, en début de soirée, je l'ai entendu parler bizarrement…

- C'est-à-dire, expliques toi, merde !

- Daimôn, si tu ne lui coupais pas la parole, peut-être qu'il te le dirait.

John lance un regard noir à Elfleda. Elfleda reprend doucement :

- Continue, Drago.

- Donc, je disais qu'elle avait parlé de manière bizarre. On aurait dit une chouette, et elle entendait des voix, alors que j'étais sous la douche, et qu'il y avait juste une chouette blanche, avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

John est resté silencieux, pendant le dialogue, il est assis sur le fauteuil, près d'Hermione, et lui passe un gant frais sur le front. Mike, et Jenka, sont assis sur un des canapés, et Logan, et Elfleda, sur l'autre. Drago, lui est toujours debout, et à l'air complètement ailleurs. Mike le voyant dans cet état, se lève, se dirige, et lui murmure, pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur :

- Drago, assis toi sur le fauteuil, qui reste. Nous allons, tous passé, la nuit ici. Alors, installe toi correctement. Je vais chercher des couvertures.

- Merci, tu as besoin d'aide.

- Non, ça va aller. Vas t'installer.

Drago se dirige vers le dernier fauteuil, et s'y installe. Pendant ce temps, Mike monte à l'étage, et redescend cinq minutes, plus tard, avec cinq couvertures. Il les distribue, à chacun. C'est ainsi, que tout le monde s'endort, inquiet. Ils dorment tous, depuis à peu près deux heures, quand un cri soudain les réveille en sursaut.

- NON ARRETER, ILS NE VOUS ONT RIEN FAIT !

Le premier, à réagir, est John. Il se lève d'un bond, et prend Hermione dans ses bras, tout en la serrant, pour lui faire montrer sa présence. Il parle pour la rassurer.

- Samaël, ma princesse, chut, ne t'inquiète pas je suis la. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Hermione est en pleure, elle n'arrive pas à se calmer, elle parle entre deux sanglots.

- Daimôn…. Kyle…. Daimôn.

- Chut, je sais. Tu as vu Kyle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas faire d'autre cauchemars.

- Je ne…. veux plus…. le ça.

- Je sais, calme toi. Allonge toi doucement.

- Reste avec moi…. ne me laisse pas….. toi aussi…. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis la, je reste avec toi, enfin si tu te pousse pour que j'ai un peu de place.

Hermione sourit face à la remarque de son ami, et ce décale un peu. John, s'allonge à coté d'elle, en la gardant serrée dans ses bras, la tête d'Hermione, dans le creux de son cou. Elle se calme peu à peu, et se rendors. Drago, avait regardé toute la scène, silencieux. Il ne se doutait pas, que Hermione pouvait être comme ça, sous son masque de froideur, en faite il se ressemblait, plus qu'il ne le pensait.

"Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle s'est évanouie. Par contre, je comprend, pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air inquiet, avec ces cauchemars, c'est normal. Moi ça ne m'a rien fait de perdre mon père, mais il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, alors qu'elle, elle a perdu ses parents, et ce Kyle, il avait l'air de l'aimer vraiment, et elle aussi. Je comprend, pourquoi John est aussi protecteur avec elle, sous sa froideur, elle est tellement fragile, on se ressemble plus que ce que je pensais."

En regardant, autour de lui, il remarque que, tout le monde s'est rendormi, il se rendort toujours plonger dans ses pensées.

Hermione se réveille vers 8h, tout le monde dort, enfin non en regardant attentivement, elle s'aperçoit que Drago est réveillée, et la regarde.

" C'est pas possible, j'ai pourtant pas beaucoup bu, et j'ai un de ses mal de tête, il faut que je trouve un aspirine. "

Elle fait un mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte de John, pour pouvoir se lever, Drago la voyant faire se lève, et l'arrête dans son mouvement. Puis, lui murmure doucement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je vais aller te le chercher.

- J'ai mal à la tête, je voudrais une aspirine.

- Une quoi ?

- C'est un médicament moldu. Vas dans la salle de bain, et regarde dans le placard, tu prend le tube, où il y a écrit aspirine.

- Ok, j'y vais.

Drago commence à partir, Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Attends, il me faut un verre d'eau aussi.

- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Hermione se rallonge, regardant Drago montait à l'étage.

"Je crois qu'il dit vrai, il a vraiment changé vis-à-vis de moi. Il avait l'air inquiet hier, et la il me demande ce que je veux, et à l'air de vouloir prendre soin de moi. "

Drago redescend avec les aspirines, va chercher un verre d'eau, et lui apporte.

- Tiens, ton verre d'eau, et tes machins.

Hermione sourit, à la tête que faisait Drago.

- Merci. Tu as réussi à dormir, malgré le fait que j'ai hurlé cette nuit.

- Oui, ça va. Tu fais souvent des cauchemars comme ça ?

Hermione avait perdu son sourire, Drago le voyant eu l'air gêné.

- Désolé, tu n'es pas obligé, de répondre. Je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, tu devras le savoir. Mes parents, et Kyle, sont morts. Ils ont été tués par Voldemort, et je fais souvent des cauchemars, quand je sens que personne n'ait avec moi. Quand mes parents étaient encore en vie, j'avais toujours l'impression, qu'ils étaient près de moi.

- Je savais pour tes parents, mais pas pour Kyle, je suis désolé. Aller, bois ton verre.

- Oui, merci.

Hermione avale le contenu de son verre d'un seul trait, en faisant une grimace, et pose son verre sur la table basse. Drago, lui, se rassit dans le fauteuil. John, se réveille doucement, Hermione, se retourne, et le regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Ma princesse, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, je me sens mieux a part, que j'ai mal à la tête, mais j'ai pris ce qu'il faut.

- D'accord. Hier soir, sais tu, pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ?

- Non, pas du tout. A part que j'ai eu l'impression que la chouette d'Harry me parler, enfin n'importe quoi.

- Peut-être que c'était réelle, il faudra que tu fasses attention à toi, pour ne pas que ça recommence.

- Oui, mais j'ai du rêver, tu sais.

- En parlant de rêve, à part ton cauchemar, tu as bien dormi.

- Oui, très bien. J'ai vu papa, c'était un ange, et il s'excusait de m'avoir caché quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était. Je n'ai pas tout compris, et il m'a dit que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prête. Je crois, que je deviens complètement folle.

- Mais non, c'est normal, il te manque donc cela se traduit à travers tes rêves.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Pendant qu'ils parlent, Tout le monde se réveille peu à peu.

- Samaël, je suis content, de te voir réveiller.

- Moi aussi, Yézalel, je suis contente. Désolé, de vous avoir tous réveiller cette nuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Samaël, on est habitué après tout.

Tout le monde rit, à la remarque d'Elfleda. La journée se passe dans la même humeur, joyeuse. Drago, réussit à s'intégrer dans le groupe, il passent la journée à rire, et à regarder la télé. Le soir venu, Hermione se lève, et intègre réellement Drago, et Logan, dans le groupe.

- Voila, nous avons passé une journée formidable, mais on peut la terminer encore mieux. Istehar, je sais que tu attends cela, depuis longtemps. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps, de te donner ton nom d'intégration au groupe, Logan. Maintenant, que tu fais parti des nôtres, tu seras Shemhazaï.

Logan regarde Hermione, avec un grand sourire, Elfleda, elle s'approche d'Hermione.

- Alors, Samaël, depuis quand tu as décidé de la faire ?

- Moi, j'ai rien prévu.

- Menteuse, tu aurais vraiment du aller à Serpentard.

- Merci du compliment. Bon maintenant, Drago, tu as vraiment prouver que tu as changé, et tu t'es bien intégré, donc toi aussi, tu seras des nôtres...

John se lève, et se met juste à coté d'Hermione.

- Samaël, désolé de te couper, mais je vais continuer. Drago, tu feras parti des nôtres à une seule condition, que toi aussi Logan, tu devras tenir, mais je sais que tu le feras. Drago, tu dois promettre de prendre soin d'Hermione, quand vous serez à Poudlard, et pas parce que tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais parce que tu en as envie.

- John, je te jure, après ce que j'ai vu hier, que je la protègerais, autant que je le pourrais, personne ne lui feras de mal.

- Alors, avec ceci, maintenant tu seras Alyael, et appelle moi Daimôn.

Drago sourit, et regarde Hermione, lui aussi commence à avoir un regard protecteur. Mike, se lève, et s'approche de ses deux amis.

- Maintenant, nous continuons, notre soirée.

Hermione, avant le repas du midi, écrit une lettre pour répondre à Harry.

' Salut Harry

Moi, je vais très bien, à part quelques petits cauchemars. J'aimerais te proposer que Ron, Ginny, et toi, viennent passer la dernière semaine d'août, chez moi. Comme ça, on pourra faire nos achats ensemble, je vous ferez découvrir le monde moldu, enfin surtout pour Ron, et Ginny. Répond moi vite, j'attends votre réponse avec impatience.

Je vous embrasse tous les trois.

Hermione.'

Hermione envoie sa lettre, dans la semaine, qui suit en allant à la poste magique du chemin de traverse. Harry lui envoie la réponse, dans la semaine qui suit.

' Salut hermione.

Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Nous acceptons avec joie ton invitation. Nous serons chez toi, le dimanche 25 août, vers 11h.

Nous t'embrassons, et sommes impatient de te voir.'

Hermione, est surprise, elle ne reçoit, pas que la lettre, de Harry, mais aussi, deux lettres, de Poudlard.

- Alyael, je crois, que ta lettre, de Poudlard, est arrivée, ici.

- Ok, alors, apporte, la.

Hermione, entre, dans la salle, avec les enveloppes, s'installe, et ouvre, la sienne, Drago, en faisant, autant.

- Ah super, je suis nommée, préfete-en-chef. Crie, légèrement, Hermione.

- Moi aussi, et je suis également, nommé, capitaine, de l'équipe de Serpentard. Réplique, Drago, avec un grand sourire.

- C'est super, on pourra se voir, tout le temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

" Je vais me sentir, moins seule, cette année, si Alyael, est avec moi, c'est vrai, qu'avant, j'avais Harry, et Ron, toujours avec moi, mais là, c'est différent, avec Alyael, nous sommes, encore plus proche."


	4. révélations

Chapitre 4 : Révélations.

Les vacances d'Hermione passe très vite entre les sorties, tous ensemble, et les soirées chez Hermione, où ils finissaient généralement par dormir là. Hermione n'a pas vu arriver la veille du dimanche 25 août. Le samedi, elle est avec Drago, John, et Istehar, entrain de regarder la télé.

- Vous savez, demain, Harry, Ron, et Ginny, doivent arriver. Lance Hermione.

Drago grimace à ce sujet.

- Alyael, je t'ai vu. Donc, il faudrait qu'on range, deux chambres, pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Réplique Hermione, en regardant toujours la télé.

- Eh, moi, je vais dormir où ? Demande Drago.

- On a quatre chambres, la mienne, où John, Istehar, toi et moi dormirons, et on aménage la chambre d'amis inutilisée, et celle que tu utilisais Alyael, on va juste changer les draps. Répond Hermione, avec évidence.

- Samaël, on ne va pas utiliser la magie, quand même. Demande Elfleda.

- Si, Istehar, on est des sorcières, et sorcier, il faut que ça serve. D'ailleurs, quand Harry, Ron, et Ginny seront là, j'aimerais bien qu'on range tout, le grenier, il y a des choses que je voudrais mettre en haut, mais il n'y a plus de place. Répond Hermione.

- Tu sais, ma princesse, on pourrais aménager la chambre de tes parents aussi, parce que …. Commence John.

- Non, Daimôn, je ne suis pas encore prête, et avant il faut ranger le grenier, si je veux mettre les choses en haut. Coupe Hermione

- D'accord, Samaël, on rangera le grenier, avec la belette, le balafré et la rouquine. Lance Drago.

Drago a un grand sourire en disant cela, Hermione le voyant prend le premier coussin qui lui vient sous la main, et lui lance dessus, c'est ainsi, que commence une grande bataille de coussin. Au bout d'une heure de bataille, tout le monde est essoufflé, ils s'arrêtent, et se réinstallent tous confortablement dans le canapé, et les fauteuils. Hermione se met contre John, alors que Drago, et Elfleda prennent chacun, un fauteuil. Une fois, leur souffle reprit, Hermione donne les instructions.

- Alors, demain matin, ils arriveront vers 11h, donc tout doit être prêt. Nous devons, nous lever de bonheur, et cela concerne tout le monde.

En assistant bien sur Drago, et Elfleda, eux se regardent l'air de dire nous, mais on est toujours les premiers levés.

- Et faite pas semblant d'avoir l'air étonné. Bon, moi je vais me coucher, et je vous préviens, si vous êtes pas réveiller, c'est moi qui vous réveille.

Elle se lève, et monte dans sa chambre, puis se couche. Les autres, la suivent quelques temps plus tard.

Dimanche 25 août, 8h du matin, le réveil d'Hermione sonne. Elle se réveille doucement, et remarque que John n'est pas là.

« Comme d'habitude, toujours le premier levé, je me demande s'il dort des fois. Cette journée, va être super, j'espère que Harry, Ron et Ginny ne vont pas trop mal prendre, la présence de Drago. De toute façon, même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, c'est comme ça. Ginny, elle ne dira rien, je sais qu'elle n'est pas rancunière, et puis elle est beaucoup plus compréhensive. Aller, c'est fini, il faut que je me lève, sinon rien ne sera fait. »

Hermione se lève, et descend déjeuner. John, la regarde arriver, il l'embrasse sur le front, et la laisse s'installer, puis lui apporte son petit-déjeuner.

- J'espère que tu as faim. Les autres ne sont pas encore levés.

- Je sais, j'ai vu Istehar, entrain de dormir tranquillement. Elle n'a même pas bougé, quand mon réveil a sonné.

- C'est bien, Istehar. Je vais prendre ma douche, comme ça, tu pourras y aller après.

John monte les escaliers, pour aller prendre sa douche, Hermione, elle mange tranquillement dans la cuisine. Ayant fini, de manger, et John étant redescendu, elle regarde l'heure.

« 8h30 toujours pas lever, j'en ai marre, on aura jamais fini, s'ils se lèvent pas. J'y vais, je les avais prévenu. »

Elle se lève, et s'approche de John.

- John, je vais les réveiller, et ensuite, je vais prendre ma douche.

- Ok, si les deux autres sont pas levés, après ton passage, j'y vais.

- Oui, et le fait pas en douceur.

Hermione, monte les escaliers, avec un sourire mauvais. Elle passe, dans sa chambre, et prend sa baguette, elle l'a dirige vers Elfleda, puis murmure :

- Aquaversion.

Elfleda se reçoit plein d'eau, et se réveille d'un seul coup, en se redressant pour ne pas s'étouffer.

- Mais tu es folle. Crie Elfleda.

- Non, je t'avais prévenu, bien dormi ? Répond Hermione, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elfleda pour toute réponse, lui fait une grimace, attrape sa baguette, puis se sèche.

- Bon puisque tu es de bonne humeur, et bien réveillée, je vais voir Drago. Dépêche toi, de te lever, sinon c'est John, qui vient. Lance Hermione, en se retournant.

Hermione sort de la chambre, avec un grand sourire, vu la tête qu'Elfleda a, toute trempé. Elle se dirige, vers la chambre, de Drago, rentre, et s'approche doucement du lit.

« On dirait un ange, quand il dort, il semble si paisible. »

Elle fait la même chose qu'à Elfleda, mais court tout de suite après vers la salle de bain, et s'y enferme.

Drago, se réveille, immédiatement, et se lève en hurlant :

- Hermione, je vais te tuer !

Et il court après, Hermione, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la salle de bain, où il tambourine, comme un malade, en criant :

- Hermione, ouvre cette porte. Je te jure que quand tu sors, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais, mais ça va chier.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Alyael. Tu sais, quoi, quand je sors, tu as intérêt, à avoir manger, sinon c'est moi qui te fais quelque chose. Réplique Hermione, en riant.

Drago part, tout en grognant. Il retrouve, Elfleda, dans la cuisine, qui a la même attitude que lui. John arrive, avec un sourire.

- Alors, les jeunes bien dormi ? J'espère que le réveil, n'a pas été trop dur. Lance John.

Il reçoit, pour toutes réponses, des grognements. Il repart, vers la salle, avec un sourire encore plus grand. Hermione, sort de la salle de bain, une demi heure après, elle est vêtue d'une jupe de jean, lui arrivant juste au dessus du genou, avec un top blanc, sans bretelle, ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval, seul deux mèches retombent devant.

Elle descend, puis se dirige vers la salle, elle y trouve, John, Drago et Elfleda, ils ont encore l'air endormi. Elle avance tranquillement vers sa chaîne hi fi, puis se tourne vers Drago, et Elfleda.

- Pas encore, tout à fait réveiller ? Vous allez, vous réveillez plus facilement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y en a un, qui va aller prendre sa douche, et l'autre va commencer à m'aider, avec Daimôn.

- Désolé, Istehar, mais je prend la douche, parce que sinon je ne suis pas opérationnel, ça serait dommage, que je fasse des dégât dans la maison, avec la magie.

- Quoi, non, je prends ma douche, en premier, honneur aux filles, Alyael, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui est le tombeur de Poudlard.

Hermione, et John regardent la scène, tout en rigolant, ils continuent leur dispute, encore un peu, jusqu'au moment où Hermione en a marre. Elle choisit trois cd, puis les pose dans la chaîne, et monte le volume. Le premier cd étant Rammstein, quand la musique commence, Drago et Elfleda sursautent tous les deux, et regardent Hermione, celle-ci les regarde avec un regard orageux, ils se regardent, et Drago prend la parole.

- Vas prendre ta douche, Istehar, je dois ranger ma chambre de toute façon.

- Merci, Alyael, je me dépêche. Répond Elfleda/

- Oui, tu as intérêt, sinon je crois que je vais m'énerver encore plus. Réplique Hermione.

Elfleda, se lève, et monte les marches trois par trois, Drago, Hermione, et John la suivent, ils se dirigent tous les trois dans la chambre de Drago, pendant qu'Elfleda passe par la chambre d'Hermione, pour prendre ses affaires, puis court dans la salle de bain. Drago, Hermione, et John, une fois arrivée dans la chambre, regarde tout autour d'eux, Hermione n'en croit pas ses yeux, la plupart de ses affaires d'école traîne par terre, ainsi que d'autre bouquins…

« C'est pas vrai, comment ça peut être le foutoir, alors que la plupart de ses affaires sont encore chez lui. Ce n'est pas possible, même à trois dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas aussi bordélique. Je sais, que je lui dit de faire comme chez lui, parce qu'il vit le maximum du temps ici, mais quand même, il va falloir que je lui dise, qu'on doit tous ranger ses affaires. »

- Alyael, tu sais, je t'ai dit, de faire comme chez toi, parce que tu vis la plupart du temps ici, mais tu dois ranger, quand même, ici, il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison, pour le faire, à ta place. Lance Hermione, en le regardant.

- Oui, Samaël, je crois que je viens, de m'en rendre compte. Au manoir, c'est toujours parfait, et je ne range jamais, donc j'ai perdu l'habitude de ranger. Répond Drago, en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

John, rigole de son côté, en voyant la tête de Drago, on aurait dit un gamin, qui est pris en faute, par sa mère, qui se fait gronder.

- Daimôn, arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! Dit Drago, agacé.

- Si, c'est très drôle, Alyael, tu verrais ta tête. Répond John, en continuant de rigoler.

Hermione le regarde, et commence à rire, ce qui entraîne un fou rire général. Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils commencent à tous ranger, pour pouvoir tout mettre dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elfleda sort de la salle de bain, et les aide. Une fois, la chambre de Drago fini, et la fenêtre ouverte, ce dernier va se laver, pendant que les autres, placent toutes ses affaires dans la chambre d'Hermione, et attaque ensuite l'autre chambre. Ils remettent la pièce en ordre, en une heure, puis descendent tous tranquillement s'installer au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu as vu, Samaël, il est 10h30, et on a fini. Lance Elfleda.

- Oui, mais parce que je vous ai réveiller, sinon on y serai toujours. Réplique Hermione.

- Bon, d'accord, tu avais raison. Dit Elfleda, en soupirant.

- J'ai toujours raison, bon on se regarde la télé, en les attendant. Dit Hermione, avec un sourire.

Hermione arrête la musique, met la télé, puis s'installe sur le canapé, à coté, de john. Il regarde la télé, quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte, Hermione, se lève et va ouvrir.

- Salut, tout le monde, je suis contente de vous voir. Lance Hermione, avec un sourire.

- Nous aussi, Hermione, on est content. Leur répond Harry, Ron, et Ginny

- Entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Reprend Hermione, en s'écartant de la porte.

Tous les trois, entrent dans l'entrée, posent leur bagages, et serrent Hermione, dans leur bras, chacun leur tour.

- Alors, ça va ? Vos vacances, se sont bien passés ? Dit Hermione.

- Moi, mes vacances était super, j'ai pas été chez les Dursley, et j'ai passé les vacances avec mon meilleur ami, et ma copine, que veux tu de mieux. Répond Harry, avec un sourire.

- Pour nous aussi, super, surtout quand Ron est tombé de son balai, en plein de match de quidditch entre nous. Lance Ginny, en regardant Ron.

Ginny éclate de rire, ainsi que Harry, et Hermione, alors que Ron devient rouge comme une pivoine. Drago, en entendant cela, n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se lever, pour faire à commentaire.

- Je savais bien que Weasley ne savait pas tenir, sur un balai. Lance Drago, avec un ton froid.

Tout le monde se retourne, pour faire face à un Drago adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire plus que moqueur, Hermione le regarde, avec un regard froid, les autres quand à eux, ont un regard haineux, et commencent à se mettre en colère. Ron est rouge, mais de colère cette fois ci, alors que Harry commence à serrer les poings, et se retourne vers Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que la fouine, fait ici ? Lance Harry, ne se tournant vers Hermione.

Ginny, se rapproche de Harry, et lui prend la main.

- Harry, Hermione est chez elle, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et je suis que s'il est ici, c'est que Hermione a ses raisons. Dit Ginny, doucement.

« Comme d'habitude, Ginny est de mon coté, alors que Harry, et Ron s'énervent sans que j'ai eu le temps de leur donner des explication. Et Drago, qui a pas pu attendre, et me le payera, je me demande quand c'est trois la, vont grandir. »

Hermione, fait signe à ses trois amis, de se rendre dans la salle, où ils pourront discuter tranquillement, Drago, lui ne bouge pas, et quand Hermione, passe devant il l'attrape par la taille, et lui murmure à l'oreille, avec un énorme sourire.

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais, et puis c'était trop tentant. Dit Drago, tout bas.

- Oui, mais Ron n'avait rien à voir la dedans, et quand est-ce que tu vas grandir, un peu. Réplique Hermione, agacée par son comportement.

- Moi, jamais, je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, il faut bien que je la vive maintenant. Répond Drago, avec de la tristesse, dans les yeux.

Hermione le regarde tristement.

« C'est vrai il m'a raconté son enfance, ce n'était pas la meilleur qu'un enfant puisse avoir. De toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à lui faire la tête. »

Drago, voyant, Hermione le regarder comme ça, comprend qu'il est pardonné, il l'embrasse sur le front, puis va s'installer à son tour dans la salle. Hermione, va dans la cuisine, chercher des boissons, et reviens, dans la salle, elle y trouve John, et Drago, tous les deux entrain de discuter, pendant Harry, Ron, et Ginny, discutent avec Elfleda. Seule, Ginny, essaye de s'approcher de John, et Drago, enfin il faut dire que ne connaissant pas John, c'est dur au début, quand on le voit.

« Bien, il faut y aller, je me jette dans la fosse au lion, qui sont pas contents en plus. »

Hermione, s'avance dans le salon.

- Je vous ai ramené des boissons. Lance Hermione, avec un sourire.

Elle s'installe, entre John, et Drago, qui lui ont fait une place.

- La fin des vacances risque d'être ennuyeuse, si vous continuez comme ça. Bon je vais commencer par les présentations. Reprend elle, voyant que personne ne bouge.

Elle se tourne vers Harry, Ron, et Ginny, est désigne John.

- Voici, John, c'est comme mon frère, un ami, enfin il compte beaucoup pour moi. Continue Hermione, en se tournant vers John.

- Mais oui, tu m'en parlais souvent quand on était à Poudlard, tu avais raison, il est pas mal. Lui dit, Ginny.

Ginny se lève, et va faire la bise à John, qui lui fait un sourire charmeur, pendant que Harry, lui de son coté sert les poings autant qu'il peut.

- Ravie, de te connaître, John. Dit Ginny.

- Mais tout le plaisir, et pour moi. Réplique John, en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Elle est avec moi. Intervint Harry, sur un ton brusque.

- Peut-être, mais elle peut changer d'avis. Réplique, John, avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry, se rapproche de Ginny, l'attrape par le bras, et l'éloigne.

- Ne l'approche pas ! Maintenant, je comprends, pourquoi tu t'entends avec la fouine, vous êtes pareil.

John est froid, comme à son habitude, il sourit même à l'évocation de Drago.

- Tu entends ça, Alyael…

- Daimôn, arrête, pareil pour toi, Alyael.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne prendra pas, Ginny, il fait ça tout le temps.

Harry, se détend, en gardant toujours, un œil sur John, qui a gardé son sourire moqueur, et son air froid.

- Bon, je continue. Voila, Harry, Ginny, et enfin, Ron. Alors, comme tu as pu le constater Daimôn, Harry et Ginny, sont ensemble, et Ron est le frère de Ginny.

- Oui, regarde Daimôn, Ils ont la même couleur de cheveux, roux, mais la fille, est plus intelligente. D'ailleurs, c'est la plus intelligente des trois, les deux autres se servent de Samaël, pour leurs devoirs.

John, écoute attentivement Drago, et rigole de plus en plus, Drago s'y met aussi. Hermione, leur lance un regard gris orageux, très sombre, John ne le remarque pas, car il est plié en deux. Pendant que Drago, parle le ciel se couvre de nuage, petit à petit, plus sombre.

- Drago, arrête, tout de suite.

- Oh, Alyael, c'est mauvais pour…

John relève la tête, en disant ces mots, et s'arrête soudain, en voyant Hermione.

- Samaël, ma princesse.

- Non, John là, il n'y a pas de princesse, qui tienne. Toi, autant que toi Drago, je n'attend pas d'excuse, mais j'avais demandé un minimum d'entente, donc si ça ne peut pas se faire, vous serez obligé de partir vivre chez vous.

Drago, et John se regardent, et d'une même voix, disent.

- Désolé Samaël, on ne dira plus rien.

John et Drago, se regardent, et esquissent un sourire. Hermione, les regarde, elle sourit, se calme, peu à peu.

« Et dire, qu'il croit que je les ai pas vu, non mais, c'est pas possible, j'ai des gamins, avec moi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils repartent chez eux, donc je vais faire celle qui voit rien. »

Harry regarde le ciel.

- Vous avez vu le temps est bizarre, quand on est arrivé, il faisait beau, puis il y a quelques instants, il pleuvait et là, il refait beau. Lance Harry.

- Oui, tu as raison, Potter. Réplique Drago.

John, regarde Drago, qui lui sourit, et se rapproche, puis lui murmure :

- C'est bien, la première fois, qu'il remarque quelque chose.

- Bon moi, je vais faire à manger. Lance Hermione, en se levant.

- Attend moi Samaël, je viens t'aider, tu viens avec nous Ginny. Demande Elfleda.

- Oui, j'arrive. Répond Ginny, en se levant.

- Eh Samaël, si tu nous commandais des pizzas ? Demande Drago.

- Alyael désolé, mais on ne se nourrit pas, que de pizzas. Répond Hermione, en le regardant.

John regarde, Hermione dire ceci, puis se retourne, vers Drago.

- Alyael, après tu dis, oui maman. Dit John, en souriant.

Hermione, attrape un coussin, puis le lance sur John.

- Toi, tu devrais aller au coin, alors. Lance Hermione.

Tout le monde, se met à rire. Hermione, Elfleda, et Ginny partent dans la cuisine, préparent à manger, et mettent la table, en attendant les garçons, sont chacun de leur coté. John et Drago, ensemble à rire, et Harry et Ron, regarde autour d'eux, et discute de tout et de rien. Les filles ayant finit, reviennent dans la salle, elles constatèrent, qu'aucun n'avaient bougé.

- Bon, vous ne vous êtes sûrement pas parlé, mais au moins vous ne vous êtes pas entre tué. Lance Hermione, en entrant.

Les filles, se mettent à rire, pendant que les garçons, eux se regardent toujours avec un haine profonde.

- Je ne sais pas, si vous comptez rester assis comme ça, mais nous on mange. N'est-ce pas, Ginny ? Demande Hermione, en se tournant vers Ginny.

Ginny acquiesce, puis se tourne vers Elfleda, et lui demande :

- Et toi Elfleda ? Répond Ginny.

- Bien sur, qu'on va manger, on n'a pas fait ça pour rien. Répond Elfleda, en souriant.

Les filles s'installent à table, et bizarrement tous les garçons, viennent s'asseoir presque aussitôt. Hermione, est au bout de la table, avec à sa gauche John, et à sa droite Drago, qui a Elfleda à coté de lui, qui elle a Ron. John lui a Ginny, qui est aussi à coté de Harry. Ils mangent, et discutent tranquillement.

« John, n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, il s'est mis à coté de Ginny, c'est dingue, on se ressemble tellement, c'est vrai que je fais la même chose. «

Le repas se passe dans le calme, une fois finit, tout le monde débarrasse la table, et s'installe ensuite, dans le canapé, et les fauteuils.

- Alors, que voulez-vous faire cet après-midi ? J'ai plein de truc à faire dans la semaine, j'aimerais nettoyer le grenier, ce qui nous prendra, au moins deux après-midi, vous emmenez en ville, pour vous acheter des fringues moldus, vous faire découvrir nos loisirs, vous préférez quoi ? Propose Hermione, avec enthousiasme.

- Moi, j'ai envie d'aller faire les boutiques, cette après-midi. Répond Ginny, toute excitée.

- Oh non Ginny, je t'en pris pas ça. Dit Ron.

Ginny fait la moue, à la remarque de son frère, Elfleda le voyant, et sachant qu'Hermione, voudrait sûrement expliquer la relation qu'elle avait avec Drago, à Ginny, intervient :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, de tout façon, on va devoir faire plusieurs groupe. Donc Harry, Ron, et moi nous irons leur acheté des fringues vite fait, puis on rentrera, et toi et Samaël, vous irez faire les magasins, toute l'après midi. Explique Elfleda.

John et Drago regardent Harry, et Ron. Ron devient livide, à l'idée de faire les boutiques moldu, ils se regardent en souriant, Harry qui le remarque, les regarde, et se retourne, vers Hermione, en lui demandant, méchamment :

- Et eux, ils vont faire quoi, j'espère qu'ils ne viennent pas avec vous?

Hermione n'a pas le temps, de répondre que John prend la parole.

- Potter, c'est une super idée ça, c'est vrai voir Ginny faire des essayages, et puis si elle n'arrive pas à rentrer dans quelque chose, je pourrais l'aider, on rentre facilement à deux dans une cabine. Lance John, avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ne la touche, et ne la regarde … Commence Harry.

- Quoi Potter, tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres. Je ne toucherais pas à Ginny.

John regarde Drago, qui lui lance un sourire moqueur, puis regarde attentivement Harry, qui a un mince sourire, croyant qu'il a fait peur à John, celui-ci le voyant continue sa phrase :

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, que je le fais Potter, mais par respect vis-à-vis de Ginny, qui est une des meilleures amies d'Hermione, sinon je m'en ferais une joie, d'aller avec elle dans la cabine, bien sur je te laisse imaginer ce qu'on aurait fait. Termine John.

Harry redevient rouge de colère, Hermione s'approche, pour le calmer, en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Daimôn et Alyael, nous déposent juste en ville, et après ils partent tous les deux.

Harry et Ron, la regardent perplexe, Harry lui c'est un peu calmé, Ron, quand à lui après avoir était livide, devient rouge de colère, en entendant les propos de John, et ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

- Avec ce genre de mec, on ne peut pas avoir confiance, et je ne veux pas qu'il touche ma sœur.

Ron, tu es vraiment con, des fois, il ne la touchera pas. Daimôn, n'est pas comme ça, il ne touche pas à une fille, qui ne veut pas.

- Je suis peut-être con, mais au moins, je ne suit pas Hermione partout comme un petit chien, et en plus tu reste dans son ombre tu ne sais rien et tu ne fais rien seule alors quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis je te sifflerais ...

Daimôn, Samaël et Drago s'énervent, le temps change brutalement, et devient sombre, Daimôn est prêt, à agir mais c'est Elfleda, qui contre toute attente, elle habituellement calme, répond à Ron.

- Mais c'est bien Ron, tu fais des progrès, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais faire beaucoup de chose sans Samaël, comme ça.

Elfleda regarde Hermione, John, et Drago, puis sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le sol en tailleur, en position de relaxation, en voyant cela Ron se tourne vers Harry, et sourit. Harry, et Ginny ne sourient pas, sachant de quoi, Elfleda est capable, Ron se retourne toujours confiant, il regarde Elfleda qui regarde toujours les trois autres, puis en ayant assez de faire durée la plaisanterie, se tourne vers Ron, et murmure une formule :

- Allusio imagi.

Ron devient tout blanc, puis se mit à bouger les bras, comme si il enlève quelque chose qui lui grimpe dessus, tout en hurlant :

-** Ah non, laissez moi sales bestioles, ah par Merlin, il y a plein d'araignées, mais où je suis !**

Ron s'agite dans tous les sens, maintenant coucher sur le sol, en continuant de hurler, John et Drago sont morts de rire, ainsi qu'Hermione qui regarde la réaction de Ginny et Harry, c'est deux derniers sont aussi écroulés surtout Ginny. Elfleda le regarde, puis jugeant qu'il a certainement compris, arrête de lui lancer les images, peu à peu Ron se redresse séchant ses larmes, et lançant un regard noir à Elfleda. Elle lui rend, en lui disant :

- Alors tu en penses quoi, du petit chien, qui sait rien faire sans son maître ?

Ron ne dit rien, de peur de la contrarier, encore une fois, Elfleda le regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Bien je vois que tu as compris. Donc, si tu ne veux pas refaire cette expérience, évite d'attaquer Samaël, Alyael, ou même Daimôn, tu pourrais le regretter.

- Oui, et c'est la même chose pour moi, la belette parce que ce que Istehar, vient de faire je sais le faire aussi.

- Bon Alyael ça suffit, on a pas mal de truc à faire, donc on y va. Daimôn, Alyael, vous nous déposez en ville, puis vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire ensuite. Istehar je te laisse, Ron et Harry, je te fais confiance, moi je serais avec Ginny.

- Pas de problème, par contre, Daimôn quand j'ai fini, je t'appelle, donc essaye de me répondre, même si tu t'amuse bien.

- Je ne sais pas, Istehar je te laisserai, peut-être rentrer à pied.

Elfleda, se rapproche peu à peu de John, en lui parlant.

- Fais ça, Daimôn, et je te jure, que tu passeras le pire moment de ta vie.

John conduit Elfleda, Ron, et Harry, en premier, puis revient chercher, Hermione, Ginny, et Drago, en descendant, Hermione, regarde les gars.

- Pas de bêtise, je vous fais confiance, Alyael, pas de magie, et toi, Daimôn ce n'est pas la peine, de l'y inciter.

- Samaël moi, je n'incite jamais personne.

- Bien sur, et pendant que tu y ais, tu vas me dire, que tu es un ange.

- Bah oui regarde, tu vois pas, mon auréole.

Hermione et Ginny, sourient, puis ferment la porte, et s'éloignent, en leur faisant, des signes de la main.

- Au fait, tu avais raison, John est super, en plus il est mignon..

- Oui, et en plus, il te trouve jolie, c'est ça.

- Bah forcément, tout joue en sa faveur.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, puis Hermione reprend, sérieusement :

- Mais tu sais, Ginny, il fait ça, pour embêter Harry surtout. C'est vrai, qu'il te trouve très bien, mais comme la dit Istehar, il ne te toucherait pas.

- Oui je sais, c'est un mec bien, et Malefoy tu me racontes comment, vous êtes devenu si proche, et ce que ça cache.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a rien de plus entre Alyael et moi, qu'une profonde amitié.

- Tu n'es pas marrante, tu as un des plus beau mec de Poudlard, et toi tu deviens juste ami avec.

- Oui je sais.

- Alors tu mes racontes, comment ça s'est passé.

Tout en faisant les boutiques, Hermione raconte à Ginny, sa rencontre, avec Drago. Arrivée au dernier magasin, Hermione a déjà pas mal de paquet, elles entrent, puis Hermione, décide de ramener des fringues, pour les mecs.

- Bonjours Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, je voudrais quelque jean pour John et Drago, et je voudrais que vous trouviez le même style de vêtements, que les miens, pour cette jeune fille.

Ginny pendant ce temps, regarde tout le magasin, avec des grands yeux.

- Ginny, viens.

Ginny revient vers Hermione avec le sourire.

- Hermione, ce magasin est super, c'est le meilleur de tous.

- Oui, il est pas mal. Alors, Ginny, tu suis la vendeuse, et tu attends qu'elle t'apporte, encore plein de truc. Parc contre, il faut se dépêcher, parce qu'il commence à être tard.

- Pas de problème de toute façon, j'ai déjà plein de truc.

Hermione et Ginny, se dirigent vers une cabine, Ginny entre. La vendeuse revient avec une pile de vêtements.

- Hermione, je vous ai ramené, ce que vous m'avez demandé, pour la jeune fille, une de mes collègues, vous apporte ce que vous avait demandé, pour John et Drago.

- Merci.

La vendeuse repart et comme elle l'avait indiqué, une autre vendeuse arrive avec des vêtements pour homme.

- Tenez ceci, doit être pour vous.

- Oui merci, déposez les, ici.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, Hermione paye tous les achats, et sort de la boutique, avec Ginny.

- C'était super, cette après-midi.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est marrant de faire les boutiques, toutes les deux. Enfin, tu me diras avec Daimôn, Alyael, c'est bien, aussi, parce que toutes les filles bavent devant eux, et eux, ils s'en profitent.

- Oui ça doit être très marrant.

- Oui, bon il faut que j'appelle, Daimôn parce que sinon il va peut-être plus être en état, de nous ramener.

Ginny rit, Hermione sort son portable, puis compose le numéro de John.

- Daimôn, encore en état ?

- Oui Samaël, je suis encore a jeun, enfin presque, mais …

- Laisse moi, devinez, Alyael, n'est plus en très bon état.

- Non c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Samaël, Shemhazaï, Naphelim et Yézalel peuvent venir se soir ?

- Oh oui, ça serait super. Bon, tu te dépêches ?

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite le temps que tout le monde, soit prêt. A toute de suite, ma beauté.

- A tout de suite.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si bien ?

- Tu vas voir tous mes amis, ils sont supers, la plupart ne sont pas sorciers.

- C'est cool, je sens qu'on va s'amuser.

Elles attendent John, en continuant de parler. A peine 10 minutes plus tard, il est la, Hermione ouvre la porte, Drago est étendu sur la banquette arrière, le voyant Hermione sourit et dit à Ginny :

- Monte devant, je vais me mettre avec lui.

Ginny lui obéit, un peu gênée de se retrouver avec John, Hermione elle, monte à l'arrière et prend la tête, de Drago sur ses genoux, celui-ci réagit.

- Samaël, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai des potions pour ça à la maison. Tu en auras une.

- Merci, tu es un ange, je n'aurais pas du boire autant.

- Oui ça c'est sur, mais pour l'ange, je ne pense pas.

Ils rentrent tous chez Hermione, Drago continuant de parler, avec Hermione. Arrivée chez elle, John se gare dans le garage, ainsi que Mike, qui se gare à coté.

- Samaël, tu m'ouvres la porte, pour que je porte Alyael, jusqu'au salon au moins, parce qu'il ne peut plus marcher.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu racontes Daimôn, je sais marcher tout seul.

Drago pour le prouver, se relève doucement, puis commence à essayer de se lever, il y arrive en s'appuyant sur la voiture.

- Bien Alyael, tu arrives à tenir debout, mais maintenant tu nous suis jusqu'au salon.

- Mais bien sur, que je vais vous suivre jusqu'au salon, Yézalel.

Drago se détache de la voiture, et commence à avancer, quand il s'arrête et se rattrape à la voiture.

- Je ne me suis jamais, rendu compte que le salon était aussi loin, en plus c'est dingue, ce que la terre tourne.

- Alors je peux t'aider, Alyael.

- Non c'est bon, je vais y arriver, je suis un Serpentard et un Malfoy, donc je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide.

Drago se détache une nouvelle fois de la voiture et refait un pas, mais cette fois, il s'étale de tout son long, faisant éclater de rire Hermione, John et Mike, qui étaient restés pour voir ses prouesses. John et Mike, s'approchent de lui, puis se baisse.

- Allez viens, là. Disent- ils d'une même voix.

- Vous savez les gars, vous aiment bien, mais toi aussi Samaël.

Hermione, John et Mike rigolent, puis lui répondent :

- Mais nous aussi, on t'aime Alyael.

Ils partent ainsi, tous les trois, Hermione ouvrant la marche. Une fois arrivée, dans la salle, John et Mike déposent Drago sur le canapé de libre, toujours en rigolant. Drago, lui regarde tout le monde, Mike avec Jenka, Elfleda avec Logan, Hermione avec John, même si ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble, Harry, avec Ginny, puis Ron seul, il réagit sur ce dernier, en se mettant à rire. Hermione comprenant, pourquoi, il rigolait se dirige, vers lui.

- Alyael, je t'apporte ta potion ne bouge pas, et surtout ne parle pas.

- Samaël, c'est trop drôle, il est tout seul, comme un con…

Ron l'entendant, c'était levé d'un bond, et avait viré au rouge.

- Quoi, moi, je te signale, que toi aussi, tu es tout seul.

- Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai l'air moins con, et …

Hermione voyant que la situation risquait d'empirer, décide d'intervenir. Hermione s'en va dans la cuisine, Drago et Ron, continuent de parler, sans aucun son, ne sortent de leurs bouches. Elle revient avec un verre et une fiole, puis s'installe à côté de Drago, qui la regarde méchamment. Hermione verse le contenu de la fiole, puis lui tend le verre, sans faire attention à son regard.

- Bois ça.

Drago fait non de la tête, Hermione essaye de le forcer, mais rien n'y fait. Il lui fait comprendre par des gestes pas très à droit, qu'il veut qu'elle enlève le sortilège.

- Ok tu bois et ensuite, je t'enlève le sortilège.

Drago acquiesce, boit son verre et le rend à hermione.

- Tu es dégueulasse Samaël, je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

- Oui mais vous alliez encore vous battre.

- Et Hermione, tu n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, en dehors de Poudlard.

- Ron des fois, je pense que Alyael a raison, tu es vraiment con. J'ai 17 ans même, presque 18 donc je suis majeur, j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie…

- D'accord, sur ce point je suis d'accord, mais je te signale qu'on est en plein quartier Moldu.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai des protections autour de ma maison, aucun Moldu ne peut voir se qui se passe dans cette maison.

- Comment ça, tu as des protections, et puis, depuis quand tu fais, de la magie sans baguette.

- Je fais de la magie sans baguette, depuis la fin de ma sixième année, on s'est entraîné avec Istehar tout au long, de l'année dernière. Pour les protections, j'ai décidé dans mettre, tout autour de ma maison, après le décès de mes parents.

Pendant tout l'échange, Drago commence à reprendre des forces, sans pour autant, avoir repris tous ses esprits, regardant alternativement, Ron et Hermione, il sentait la colère de celle-ci montée, pour la calmer, il entreprend de se remettre correctement et l'attrape par la taille, et la bascule sur le canapé. Hermione se retrouve allonger sur le canapé, avec un Drago encore à moitié sous les effets de l'alcool, allongé juste derrière elle, ses bras toujours autour de sa taille.

- T'énerve pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis tu es pas mieux, là. Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'énerver. C'est vrai, tu es plutôt confortable.

John les regarde, oui c'est sur aujourd'hui, Drago prendra soin d'elle, à Poudlard, il sort de ses pensées, et regarde l'heure.

- Ma belle, il faudrait penser à faire à manger, pour ceux qui ont faim, même si tu dois être très bien installée.

- Oui c'est vrai, qui a faim ?

Elle reste installer confortablement, en regardant tout autour d'elle, pour savoir, qui avait faim.

« Ron, ça m'aurait étonné, Harry, Ginny, Daimôn, Yézalel. Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir me lever. C'est dommage, j'étais bien là. »

- Bon d'accord, je me lève, et vous fais à manger, mais Daimôn, tu as intérêt à venir m'aider, et puis que voulez-vous mangé ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, Samaël.

- Très facile à faire, Yézalel, c'est vrai un repas, pour dix personnes, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile, enfin bon, c'est parti.

Daimôn se lève, mais Hermione, elle reste allonger.

- Samaël lève toi, je ne vais pas te porter tout de même ?

- Tu sais, que tu as de bonne idée.

Elle tend les bras, en le regardant avec un grand sourire, lui la regarde, en souriant, puis s'approche, se baisse, et la prend dans ses bras. Ils partent dans la cuisine, puis reviennent 20 minutes plus tard, avec un repas tout fait. Hermione dépose les plats sur la table basse, puis s'installe sur le canapé avec Drago, qui s'est relevé pour lui faire de la place.

- Bien maintenant, que j'ai fait à manger, tout le monde se sert, comme ça.

- Tu vois ma belle, tu as réussi à faire à manger pour dix, sans trop de difficultés.

- C'est vrai Yézalel, heureusement qu'il y avait des chips, et des saucisses, merguez.

- C'est bien suffisant, à part pour la belette sûrement. Daimôn, je ne t'ai jamais raconté, tu le verrais à l'école, il bouffe pour…

Drago rigole et entraîne John et Mike, avec lui, Hermione lui donne un cou p de coude, et le regarde avec un sourire, mais pour que lui seul, le voit.

- Alyael ça suffit, sinon je recommence.

Drago ne dit rien, mais regarde John, avec un sourire moqueur. Ils mangent tranquillement, en regardant la télé, vers 1h du matin, Hermione, décide qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faudrait aller dormir, car demain, on nettoie le grenier, et ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

Mike, Jenka, Logan, se lèvent pour s'en aller, Hermione réagit, et se lève immédiatement.

- Eh, mais vous allez pas vous en allez, on va arranger le salon, et vous allez tous dormir, là, comme d'habitude.

- Pas de problème Samaël, on reste, là, n'est-ce pas Naphelim ?

- Bien sur, qu'on va rester.

- Mais, il y a juste une chose, que tu as oublié ?

- Ah bon, laquelle ?

- Le fait que Alyael, est sur le canapé en train de ronfler, comme un ours.

- Exact, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on va vite régler le problème.

Hermione se tourne vers Drago, et décide de réveiller, à sa manière.

- Aquaversion

Une grande quantité d'eau se déverse sur Drago, mais celui-ci ne se réveille même pas et continue de dormir, Hermione le regarde, puis se retourne vers les autres ;

- J'y crois pas, il ne s'est même pas réveiller.

- Oui et en plus le canapé est trempé.

- Merci, Daimôn, j'avais remarqué. Bon, je vais faire autre chose.

- Laisse tomber, ma belle, tu lui lances un sort de séchage, et je vais le porter jusqu'à la, haut.

- Oui, se sera plus simple, je crois. Windy Warm.

Aussitôt, Drago est sec, John le porte, et l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre. Tout le monde le suit, sauf Hermione, qui sèche le canapé et le change en lit.

- Samaël, tu pourrais nous en mettre un, pour nous aussi, parce que j'aimerais bien, dormir avec Shemhazaï.

- Pas de problème Istehar, c'est normal.

Elle transforme le deuxième canapé en lit et commence à partir. Mike, la retient par le bras.

- Eh, tu pourrais me dire bonne nuit, en plus tu vas bientôt plus être la.

Hermione se jette dans ses bras, Mike ressert son étreinte, puis la dessert.

- Allez, va te coucher.

- Oui, j'y vais, enfin si il me reste de la place dans le lit. Bonne nuit à tous.

Hermione monte dans sa chambre, se change, puis se dirige vers le lit, dans le noir, elle arrive à distinguer les silhouettes de John et Drago.

« Eh, bien, c'est fou ce qu'ils pensent à moi, ils prennent toute la place dans le lit »

- Daimôn fait moi, un peu de place.

- Oui, viens là.

Hermione se couche, entre les deux serrer contre John, instinctivement, il passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Yézalel a raison, je vais bientôt repartir. En plus, je vais voir ce gros bâtard, qui nous sert de maître des potions, qui a laissé tuer mes parents. Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs cette année, il aura des raisons d'enlever des points à Griffondor. Bon, j'arrête de penser à ça. Il faut que je dorme, si je veux être en forme, pour nettoyer le grenier. »

C'est sur ces pensées, qu'Hermione s'endort resserrant son étreinte, sur John.

Hermione se réveille lentement, et essaye de s'étirer.

« J'ai bien dormi, c'est un miracle que Daimôn ne soit pas debout. Il est quelle heure au fait, parce que je n'entends aucun bruit dans la maison, mais dehors, il y a l'air d'avoir du mouvement. »

Hermione se tourne vers le réveil.

« Bien sur, avec Alyael, devant ça va être dur. Tant pis, je m'appuie sur lui. »

Hermione prends appui sur l'épaule de Drago, celui-ci grogne, légèrement.

« Non, mais c'est pas possible, il grogne, bientôt, il va me dire que je suis trop grosse. Oh mon dieu, 13h30, et je dois réveiller tout le monde. Bon, je crois qu'on nettoiera, le grenier demain, je vais me lever, et les laisser dormir, non en fait je vais réveiller, tout le monde, parce que sinon, se soir, ils vont pas dormir, et demain, se sera pareil. »

Hermione, s'assoit dans le lit, puis bouscule, légèrement, Drago et John.

- Daimôn, Alyael, il est l'heure de se lever.

- Non, Samaël laisse moi dormir, en plus, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Tu avais qu'à moins boire, et puis j'ai des potions pour ça, donc si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui te lève.

« Ah non, il va pas recommencer »

Hermione se retrouve encerclé par deux bras et basculé, en arrière.

- Laisse le dormir, ma belle. Viens nous, on va se lever.

- Mais Daimôn…

- Laisse le, avec ce qu'il a bu ça ne lui fera pas de mal, et ramène lui sa potion, là, comme ça, quand il sera mieux, il se lèvera.

- Merci, Daimôn.

John sort de la chambre, entraînant Hermione, avec lui. Ils descendent, tous les deux, et se préparent à manger. Mike arrive 5 minutes, après eux.

- Salut, tous les deux. Vous allez, bien ?

- Oui, nous ça va, c'est Alyael, qui ne va pas très bien.

Tous les trois, se regardent, et rigolent.

- Tu m'étonnes, vu ce qu'il a bu.

- Oui, c'est sur, Samaël, tu lui apporte sa potion.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Hermione prend une fiole dans le placard, et la verse dans un verre, puis monte, la porter à Drago.

- Alyael, tiens ta potion. Bon, je ne sais pas si le goût est génial, car j'ai essayé quelque chose de nouveau.

Drago avale d'une traite, puis lui rend le verre.

- Merci. Tu es vraiment la meilleure, elle a un bon goût, comparer à celui d'origine.

- Je suis contente de l'apprendre, parce que je viens juste de l'essayer.

Hermione redescend Mike et John, sont toujours dans la cuisine, en train de discuter, elle s'adosse, à l'embrasure de la porte, et les observe rigolant, ensemble.

« Dire que je vais devoir repartir, heureusement que c'est la dernière fois, cela devient de plus en plus dur, de les laisser surtout cette année. Je me sens tellement bien avec eux, ainsi qu'avec Alyael, qui aurait pu penser, que je m'entendrai un jour avec lui, comme avec Daimôn et Yézalel. Oui, si quelqu'un me l'avais dit, je l'aurai traité de fou. J'espère qu'il pourra… »

Hermione sort de ses pensées, par la voix de John, qui lui parle.

- Samaël, je sais qu'on a des corps d'athlète, mais quand même ce n'est pas la peine de baver.

Mike et John rigolent, de leur blague, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reçoivent un verre d'eau, tous les deux.

- C'est bon, vos idées sont rafraîchies.

Les deux garçons, se lèvent en même temps, en criant :

- Oh toi, si on t'attrape, tu passes sous la douche.

Hermione se met à courir, en hurlant, Drago, qui les avait entendu, sort de la chambre, et attrape Hermione au passage.

- Alyael, lâche moi, je t'ai apporté ta potion, tu ne vas pas me faire ça.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

Les deux garçons, sont arrivés à leur hauteur.

- Alyael tu vas me protéger, hein ?

- Oui, bien sur.

Hermione se tourne vers John et Mike, et leur tire la langue. Drago, lui les regarde, et leur sourit, John et Mike comprenant, qu'il est avec eux, sourit à leur tour.

- Alors, les gars, on en fait quoi, de ce paquet. Dit Drago, en reprenant, Hermione dans les bras.

- Dans la salle de bain… commence, john.

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, dans la piscine.

- Ah, non les gars pas la piscine, elle est froide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite, ça va pas de réveiller, les gens à cette heure là.

C'est Ron, qui avait été réveillé, par le bruit des cris.

- Tiens, le rouquin, bien réveillé. Je te signale, qu'on fait se qu'on veut parce qu'on est un peu chez nous ici, comparer à toi. Au fait joli ton caleçon, j'adore avec les nounours adorable, ta copine doit être super excité quand elle voit ça, ah non, j'oubliais tu en as pas.

Ron n'a pas le temps de répondre à John, que Mike l'interrompt.

- Alors, on y va à cette piscine.

- Oui, on est parti. Samaël, arrête de bouger.

- Non, mais tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, je suis une …

- Non, Samaël, interdiction d'utiliser la magie, parce que nous, on ne peut pas.

Drago part en premier suivi de John, et Mike, qui rigolent et réveille, toute la maison, en même temps. Arrivée dans le jardin, Drago regarde le ciel, il y un grand soleil, puis se dirigent vers la piscine, il s'arrête juste devant.

- Oh, c'est gentil, Alyael, tu ne vas pas m'y jeter, hein ?

- Non, moi, je ne ferai jamais ça.

Mike et John arrivent, puis attrape Hermione, John par les pieds et Mike par les bras, Drago, lui a toujours ses mains dans son dos. Ils comptent jusqu'à trois, puis la jette dans la piscine, mais Hermione se tient à Mike, qui par dans l'eau avec elle. John et Drago, toujours au bord de la piscine sont écroulés de rire, jusqu'au moment, où Hermione et Mike les attrapent, et les font aussi tomber. Là, c'est Hermione et Mike, qui sont mort de rire et aussi tous les autres qui sont sortis, pour voir comment ça allait se passer.

- Alors on veut jouer, et arriver là, le piège se retourne contre vous.

- Oui, c'est vrai, enfin elle est bonne, tout compte fait, Daimôn, Alyael et moi, on s'est bien fait avoir.

John fait le tour de la piscine, puis regarde les autres, qui sont toujours, devant la piscine à quelques mètres, par sécurité, il s'arrête sur Ginny, qui est en pyjama, comme tout le monde c'est-à-dire, débardeur et shorty.

- Et Ginny, tu viens nous rejoindre, j'ai hâte de te voir mouillé.

Drago rit, en regardant Harry, qui devient rouge et surtout, en pensant au double sens, de la phrase de John. Ginny commence à avancer, quand Harry, la retient par le bras, John le voyant, ajoute :

- Potter, tu peux venir aussi, et sache que même si elle vient toute seule, je lui ferais rien.

- Eh, Daimôn, peut-être que tu ne lui fera rien, mais avec la phrase, que tu as fait on pourrait en douter.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi, tordu que toi, Alyael.

- Oh moi, je suis sur que tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que lui.

- C'est vrai, le rouquin, je n'ai qu'une envie, me faire ta sœur.

- Mais non, Daimôn, c'est la belette, pas le rouquin.

Drago, Mike, et John rigolent, Harry et les filles se retiennent de rire.

- Alors, vous venez ou pas.

- Oui, on arrive, enfin moi, j'y vais, Harry tu viens.

- On y va tous, ça sera cool.

Tout le monde passe l'après-midi dans la piscine, ils se change tous, enfin vu l'heure qu'il est, ils se remettent en pyjama, puis mangent un peu devant la télé. Vers 00h30, tout le monde part se coucher. Hermione se couche, entre Drago et John comme d'habitude, puis reste, un moment éveillé.

« On est déjà, mercredi, on a passé une super journée, encore une. Demain, on nettoie le grenier, puis vendredi, je ne sais pas, mais vendredi, on fait les bagages pour ne pas être, en retard dimanche, comme ça je pourrais passer un max de temps avec Daimôn, Yézalel et Naphelim. Enfin, dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, je pourris la vie de l'autre con, ma dernière année risque d'être charger. »

Hermione s'endort un peu plus tard que tout le monde, en ayant toujours un bras protecteur autour d'elle, mais celui de Drago, cette nuit la.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se lève de bonne heure, sauf Hermione et Drago, qui sont les derniers. Hermione sur le dos, avec Drago, couché sur le coté un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tiens aujourd'hui, Daimôn est déjà levé, par contre, Alyael est toujours là. A mon avis, tout le monde est levé, sauf nous deux, si je reconnais les voix. Ah, Alyael commence à se réveiller, il commence à bouger. »

Drago se réveille, bouge légèrement les jambes, ouvre les yeux et regarde Hermione, puis voyant qu'elle est réveillée, l'embrasse sur la joue, puis lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Bien dormi, ma belle ?

- Oui très bien, et toi ?

- Super, on se lève parce que je crois que tout le monde est réveillé

- Oui, on est les derniers.

Hermione et Drago, se lèvent et descendent dans la cuisine.

- Salut, tout le monde.

John s'approche d'Hermione, puis l'embrasse sur le front, en lui disant :

- Salut, belle endormie.

Hermione rigole, le regarde, puis lui réplique :

- Daimôn, je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder les dessins animés.

- Je sais, mais j'aime bien, Mulan, comme toi. Allez, j'ai préparer à manger avec Istehar, donc vous n'avez plus qu'a vous mette à table.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, la prochaine que Ron vient ici, c'est plus moi qui prépare à manger, parce qu'il compte pour quatre. Ce matin, il a mangé vos part, enfin comme vous ne vous êtes pas lever, on n'en a pas refais.

Hermione, Drago et John, qui sont dans la cuisine rigolent, quand Hermione arrive à retrouver son souffle, elle articule encore difficilement :

- Merci, Istehar, tu es la meilleure, et promis la prochaine fois, c'est moi, qui, fait à manger.

- Tu parles, elle dit ça, mais elle s'est servie de la magie.

- Peut-être, mais c'es épuisant de faire de la magie.

- Oui, c'est ça, allez on va manger.

- Oui, chef.

Hermione, John, Drago, et Elfleda vont dans la salle, et s'installent comme la première fois.

- Alors, vous êtes tous prêts à m'aider à nettoyer le grenier ?

- Oui, bien sur, mais tu es sur qu'on va pas être trop, parce que 10 personnes, quand même.

- Non Harry, je te jure qu'on ne va pas être de trop, il y a un tas de chose à trier, puis il faut le nettoyer, car je ne l'ai pas fait depuis un moment.

- Ah d'accord.

Ils finissent de manger, tout en discutant de chose, et d'autres. Après avoir débarrasser la table, tout le monde monte au grenier, et là, Harry comprend pourquoi, ils ne vont pas être trop à dix. Le grenier est encombré de plein carton, ainsi que de vieux meuble de famille, et autre jouet d'Hermione, quand elle était petite, et pour couronné le tout, il y a une couche de poussière phénoménale, sur tout ceci.

- Alors, tu comprends, maintenant, Harry ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi, vous ne vous en êtes pas occupé avant ?

- Je n'avais pas le courage d'y rentrer, il y a tellement de chose que mes parents aimées, et eux non plus, n'ont pas eu le courage, de se débarrasser de mes vieux jouets, comme vous pouvez le remarqué.

- Tu veux dire, que tous ses jouets sont à toi, Samaël.

- Oui, Alyael, tout est à moi, mes parents m'ont pourri gâté, quand j'étais petite. Quand, je voulais quelque chose, je l'avais, ils me disaient toujours que j'étais un miracle, ou un ange venu du ciel.

- Dire, que je n'ai jamais rien eu, alors que les Dursley ont autant d'argent qu'en avaient tes parents.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis désolé Harry.

- Alors, on s'y met, j'ai hâte de voir tous ce que tu avais, quand tu étais petite.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçu, Alyael. On s'y met Ron, Harry et Ginny, vous prenez le coté gauche, Istehar, Naphelim, et Yézalel, vous prenez le coté droit, Alyael, Daimôn, et moi, nous allons prendre le fond, prêt de la fenêtre.

- Pas de problème, et si on a quelque chose de spéciale, on t'appelle ?

- Oui, pour l'instant, on regarde tous les cartons, et ensuite, on triera ce qu'on jette ou pas.

Tout le monde se met au travail, chacun dans son coin. Les différents cartons contiennent, surtout des affaires d'Hermione, que se soit des habits de bébé, jusqu'à ces cahiers d'école. Drago, lui se fait une grande joie de fouiller partout, pour voir comment Hermione était petite, et ce qu'elle avait, mais à un moment, après déjà deux heures, de recherche, il tombe sur des livres de magie, allant des potions, aux enchantements, et plein d'autres même inconnu, pour lui, il se relève précipitamment, et appelle Hermione :

- Samaël, tu m'as bien dit que tes parents étaient Moldu ?

- Oui, bien sur, pourquoi tu poses cette question, tu m'as d'ailleurs emmerdé, avec ça pendant 6 ans.

- Oui désolé, pour ça. A part tes livres d'écoles, tu as acheté d'autres bouquins de potion ou autres matière.

- Non, à quoi ça m'aurait servi, on a une super bibliothèque à Poudlard.

- Ok, alors il y a quelque chose, qu'il faut que tu viennes voir.

Hermione se dirige vers Drago, tout en lui disant :

- Si, c'est pour jouer, Alyael, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Mais enfin, je te dis que c'est important.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demande Hermione arrivée devant lui.

- Regarde ça. Dit Drago, en lui tendant un bouquin.

- Mais enfin, un livre de potions, qu'est- ce que ça fait ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour ça, que je t'ai appelé. Et, il y a beaucoup d'autre matière, et d'autres livres, que je ne connais pas, donc un énorme assez bizarre, avec des ailes dessus, sans aucune autre écriture.

- Fais voir, c'est lequel ?

Il lui tend le livre, dont il parlait, et tout le monde se rapproche, ils regardent tous le livre avec étonnement, quand Elfleda, prend la parole :

- Samaël, tu devrais l'ouvrir, pour voir ce que c'est.

- Oui, je sais.

Hermione ouvre le livre, et lis la première ligne :

- Histoire du peuple des anges, à l'intention de la princesse déchue.

Sa phrase finit, elle se tourne vers ses amis.

- Tu crois, que c'est un livre de conte de fée, sorcier ou moldu ?

- Non, je ne pense pas Harry, chez les sorciers, nous n'avons pas de livres de conte de fée, qui parlent des anges. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'ange.

- Moi non plus Samaël, pourtant, je viens d'une lignée de sorcier au sang pur, donc je connais la plupart des légendes sorcières, et puis qui ça peut-être la princesse déchu, si les anges n'existent pas.

- Regarde Samaël, quelque chose est écrite.

- Merci, Daimôn.

Hermione reporte son attention sur le livre, et continue de lire les quelques lignes :

- C'est l'histoire de tout un peuple, de toute une civilisation, c'est l'histoire d'un homme, d'une femme et de leurs enfants, c'est ton histoire

Hermione se retourne avec un sourire moqueur, et dit :

- Ouai, on les connaît les il était une fois, et ils vécurent heureux.

Elfleda regarde Hermione tremblante, et l'appelle d'une voix complètement apeurée :

- Hermione ! Hermione, il y a de nouvelles inscriptions.

Hermione se retourne vers le livre, et lit la phrase qui vient d'apparaître :

- C'est ton histoire ma fille…

Hermione ne peut terminer sa phrase, qu'un hologramme apparaît, et continue la phrase :

- Mon Hermione, ma Samaël.

- Papa. Dit cette dernière, la voix pleine d'émotion.

- Oui, mon ange, c'est bien moi.

- Mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai prévenu, que je devais te révéler des choses dans ton rêve, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, mais je pensais, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et puis tu étais un ange, tu es mort, tu ne peux pas me parler, même les sorciers ne peuvent pas faire revenir les morts.

- Oui, Hermione, mais tu la dis toi-même, je suis un ange.

- Papa, je ne suis plus une gamine.

- Je le sais, ce que je vais te dire peut te choquer, c'est pour ça, que je suis content que John, Mike, Elfleda, et Jenka, soient là, ainsi, que des autres amis, que je ne connais pas.

- Mais…

- Non, Hermione, ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Je vais commencer, par me présenter…

Hermione sourit, et s'apprête à parler.

- Non, Hermione, je t'ai dit de ne rien dire.

Hermione ferme la bouche, puis se renfrogne, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude, que son père lui dise ceci.

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es plus une gamine, ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps. Donc, je recommence, à me présenter, je suis Azazel, roi des anges, je descends d'une grande lignée royale, descendant directe, du premier ange. Voila, donc tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe, comme certains t'appellent, par contre ta mère, est bien une moldu. Je suis tombé amoureux, d'elle, dès la première fois, que je l'ai vu, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que mon père m'a exilé de notre peuple, je suis devenu un ange déchu. Mais, je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai eu une femme merveilleuse, qui m'a donné la plus belle des enfants, toi, Samaël, ma princesse déchue. Eh, oui, le surnom, que tu as, c'est en réalité, ton vrai prénom. Je crois, que je t'ai tout dit mon ange, ah non, j'allais oublier, le principale, ce livre est à toi, c'est ton héritage, il y a à l'intérieur, toute notre, pardon toute ton histoire, et aussi, toi qui a soif de connaissance, tu devrais recevoir de nouveau pouvoir, que tu devras apprendre à maîtriser.

Hermione regarde son père, de façon complètement ahurie, et à la fois excitée.

- Je vais avoir de nouveau pouvoir, mais papa, les anges, ça n'existe pas, en plus il n'y en a aucun signe, dans les livres d'histoire de la magie, à Poudlard.

- Je sais, que c'est difficile à croire, Samaël, mais le seul livre, qui en parle, et celui-ci. Tu le liras, je le sais, quand tu auras accepté, ce que tu es…

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu mes pouvoirs avant ?

- Calme toi, je vais te l'expliquer, mais tu auras tout en détails, dans le livre. Si, je ne l'ai jamais dit avant, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas, tu ne devais pas savoir, que tu n'étais pas une sang de bourbe, et surtout personne, ne devais savoir, que j'avais eu une descendance. Moi, le roi des anges sur terre, qui plus est, et ayant eu une descendance, avec Voldemort je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Tu me demanderas pourquoi, ça te paraîtra évident, par la suite, mais si, Voldemort l'avais su, il t'aurai enlever, pour te faire du mal, même te tuer, ou il aurait tout fait, pour que tu rejoignes son camps. Et ça, c'est impossible, un ange est trop puissant, pour être du mauvais coté, il aurait détruit le monde, sans effort. Maintenant, Voldemort est mort, donc, tu aurais reçu tes pouvoirs, et je t'aurais tout raconté, si j'avais été encore en vie.

- D'accord papa, je lirais le livre, mais parle moi, de mes pouvoirs.

- Bien sur, tes pouvoirs, mais tu as du en avoir, normalement, ils auraient du commencer à apparaître. Enfin, il y en a que tu vas apprécier, moi, en tout cas, je l'ai adoré, quand je les ai découvert. Tu m'as dit, que tu aimais volé, mais que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise sur un balai, maintenant, tu n'auras plus besoin de balais, quand tu voudras voler, tu pourras, étant un ange, tes ailes pousseront automatiquement, quand tu le voudras. Tu verras, c'est très simple, pour les sortir, il faut juste que tu pense à la liberté, que tu as quand tu voles, et elle sortirons automatiquement, et pour les rétracter, tu auras juste à penser, que tu veux les enlever.

Hermione le regarde, avec les yeux complètement stupéfaits.

- Je vais pouvoir voler avec des ailes.

- Oui, tu voleras sans problème, mais bien sur, il faut s'y habitué, le plus dur au départ sera de déployer tes ailes, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu y arrivera sans mal. Mais tu es sur, que tu n'a pas de nouveau pouvoir, en plus je ne peux pas vraiment, te dire, ce que tu auras, parce que ça change pour chaque ange.

Drago se tourne vers Hermione, et lui dit :

- Moi, je suis sure, que tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs, Samaël.

Hermione se tourne vers lui.

- Arrête tes bêtises, Alyael.

- Mais non, je ne rigole pas.

Drago se tourne vers le père d'Hermione.

- Monsieur Granger…

- Jeune homme, appelait moi, Azazel.

- Merci, Azazel. Donc, je suis sur que Samaël a reçu quelques uns de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Tu crois qu'elle a quel pouvoir.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a des trucs bizarres, qui se produisent. La dernière fois, je l'ai entendu parler à une chouette, et le temps change, subitement, quand elle se met en colère, et redevient bleu aussitôt, quand elle est calme.

- Jeune homme, vous avez raison, tu as obtenu quelques uns de tes nouveaux pouvoirs, tu contrôle le temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, j'avais aussi ce pourvoir. Par contre, tu as le pouvoir te ta grand-mère, elle sera fière de cela, tu peux parler à n'importe quelles créatures. Ce n'est pas étonnant, toutes les princesses, ont eu ce pouvoir, tu es la digne descendante de ta lignée, le sang royale coule dans tes veines, c'est de la que viens, ce pouvoir.

- Alors, je peux faire tout ça, contrôler le temps, parler à toutes créatures vivantes.

- Oui, et tu sauras capable de beaucoup d'autres choses, mais tu les découvriras par toi-même. Je suis désolé ma princesse, mais je dois te laisser…

- Papa attends, j'ai encore des questions.

- J'y répondrai ma princesse, dans tes rêves, ils seront la réponse à toutes tes questions. Là, je dois y aller, n'oublie pas lis le livre, et ne t'inquiète pas Dumbledore est au courant.

Hermione commence à sentir, les larmes montaient, et articule difficilement :

- Papa, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas, pas une deuxième fois.

- Je ne te laisse pas, je suis toujours avec toi, et tu me reverras. J'allais oublié ta mère te dis qu'elle t'aime, ainsi que Kyle, il pense beaucoup à toi, enfin à vous. Il m'a dit de dire à Mike, et John, qu'il vous remercie de veiller sur Samaël, et que vous avez bien fait de faire confiance à Drago. Moi aussi, je vous remercie de veiller sur ma princesse, et Samaël n'oublie pas ton sang, tu es une princesse, ton sang est plus pur, que la plupart des sorciers, même si ta mère n'en était pas une. Je te laisse, mon ange, n'oublie pas que l'on t'aime, et surtout, n'oublie pas qui tu es.

Le père d'Hermione disparaît aussi vite, qu'il était apparu, Hermione, s'écroule à genoux au sol en pleure, et relève la tête, pour prononcer ces quelques mots, dans un murmure :

- Moi aussi, je vous aime.

John s'approche, et l'a prend dans ses bras, puis la porte, jusqu'à sa chambre, en lui murmurant, doucement à l'oreille :

- Ma princesse, je suis la, chut, calme toi. Tu vois, je te l'avais que tu étais un ange.

Hermione rigole doucement, puis lui répond :

- Oui, c'est vrai, je veux que tu restes, avec moi. Mike, comment va-t-il ?

- Je restes avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Mike est un peu ému, mais ça va, je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne.

John l'a dépose sur le lit, et se retourne, pour appeler Mike, mais, il n'en a pas besoin, celui-ci, est à la porte, il s'approche doucement.

- Samaël, tu veux qu'on s'en aille, je comprendrai, tu sais.

- Non, reste avec moi.

John et Mike s'installent de chaque coté d'Hermione, et la serre dans leur bras. C'est ainsi, qu'elle s'endort très rapidement, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveille dans les bras de John, et de Drago. Hermione se redresse légèrement, pour regarder autour d'elle, elle aperçoit Mike, assis dans un fauteuil, en face d'elle, qui lui sourit.

- Réveillez, Princesse. Bien dormie ?

- Oui, ça va, je n'ai pas, fait de cauchemar, ni de rêves. Rassure, moi, Yézalel, tu n'as pas dormi, toute la nuit sur ce fauteuil ?

- Non, on a échangé nos places, de temps en temps. Aucun de nous, n'a eu le courage de te laisser.

Hermione se lève doucement, sans réveiller John et Drago, puis s'installe, sur le genoux de Mike, en mettant ses bras, autour de son cou, et sa tête dans le creux de son cou, Mike se penche vers elle, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, il est tôt, il n'est que 6h, tu devrais dormir, encore un peu.

- Toi aussi, tu es réveillé, et depuis, plus longtemps que moi, apparemment.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup, dormi.

- Tu pensais à Kyle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ce que ton père a dit, m'a beaucoup touché, et de te voir dans cet état là, m'a fait mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter, et je suis heureuse, que vous soyez là, pour moi. D'ailleurs, je veux en profiter un maximum, avant de partir.

- On va passer, le plus de temps possible, ensemble, mais dors maintenant.

Hermione s'endors, ainsi que Mike dans cette position. Mike se réveille quelques heures plus tard, dans la même position, John se réveille en même temps.

- Yézalel, déjà réveiller ? Je vois que tu n'es pas le seul, à t'être réveillé.

- Oui, elle s'est éveillée, il y a cinq heures, et elle s'est rendormie, ainsi que moi.

- Je me lève, tu viens avec moi.

- J'arrive Daimôn, je la dépose sur le lit. Je pense, que nous n'allons pas beaucoup la voir, aujourd'hui, elle a besoin d'être seule, enfin de réfléchir, au moins.

Mike dépose Hermione sur le lit, où Drago passe un bras autour de sa taille, et il sort rejoindre John.

Hermione se réveille deux heures plus tard, seule.

« Mes rêves ont toujours étaient bizarre, mais celui-ci, c'est le pire de tous. »

Hermione sort de ses pensées, par la vois de John.

- Réveillez, Princesse Samaël.

- Alors, ça n'était pas un rêve ?

- Non, désolé.

- J'aimerais rester, là, pour penser à tout ça.

- Bien sur, je te laisse, tu veux quelques choses à manger ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

John vient embrasser Hermione sur le front, puis s'en va, la laissant seule, avec ses pensées.

« Bon alors, je n'ai pas rêvé. Mon dieu, je suis un ange, enfin princesse déchue des anges, très exactement. Moi, une princesse, c'est incroyable, et je vais avoir de nouveaux pouvoirs. Je vais pouvoir voler, sans balai, et je contrôle le temps, enfin je saurais le contrôler, dans pas longtemps. Il faut, que je lise ce livre, j'en apprendrais sûrement plus, papa me l'a dit après tout. Par contre, pour mes autres pouvoirs, comment je vais faire, pour savoir, ce que c'est, bien sur, il y a celui de parler à n'importe quelles créatures. Alors, je parlais bien, à la chouette de Harry, donc je vais aller acheter une chouette, en plus de Pattenrond, comme ça, je pourrais écrire à Daimôn, Yézalel, et Naphelim. Alors, j'aurais pu aller, à Serpentard, je comprends mieux maintenant, ce que le choixpeau voulait dire, et dire que Dumbledore est au courant, depuis le début. Je crois, que je vais essayer de faire sortir mes ailes, comme ça, je serais sur, que ce n'est pas une blague. Bon, qu'est-ce que m'a dit, papa, de me concentrer sur la liberté, que je ressens, quand je vole. Je me lance, j'espère que je vais y arriver. »

Hermione se lève et se concentre, au maximum, et s'arrête, au bout, de vingt minutes.

« C'est pas vrai, je n'y arrive pas, aller, concentre toi, merde. »

Hermione se concentre encore, et au bout de cinq minutes, arrive à faire sortir ses ailes. Hermione est face au miroir, elle regarde, et voit deux ailes dépassées de son dos, et elle pousse un cri de joie.

« J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, c'est super, je n'ai même pas mal. Elles sont trop belles, je n'avais pas imaginé ça, elles sont immenses, elles me partent des omoplates, et ont une couleur blanche, presque translucide, mais brillante, à la fois. J'ai envie, de… »

John entre brutalement, dans la chambre.

- Samaël, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est formidable, Daimôn, j'ai réussi, mes ailes, regarde.

John regarde le dos d'Hermione, qui se tourne, pour qui les voit.

- Elles sont très belles, Princesse, mais tu nous as foutu la trouille.

- Désolé, mais j'était tellement contente, maintenant, je suis sure, et j'accepte, ce que je suis. Et d'ailleurs, je vais en profitais un maximum, je vais drôlement m'amuser.

- Oui, sur ce dernier point, je te fais confiance. C'est, quand même, spécial, heureusement, que ton père t'a prévenu, sinon je crois que tu aurais eu peur, tout comme moi.

- Je vais descendre, les montrer, aux autres.

Hermione, toute excitée, commence à se diriger vers la porte, John l'arrête, en la retenant par le bras.

- Samaël attend, tu ne passeras pas la porte, avec tes ailes, elles sont bien trop hautes.

- Oh oui, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Hermione se concentre, et ses ailes, se rétractent automatiquement.

- Tu les maîtrises, déjà, très bien.

- Je pense, qu'elles sont plus faciles, à rétracter qu'à sortir.

Ils descendent, tous les deux, Hermione entre dans la salle, avec un grand sourire, John juste, derrière elle.

- On a paniqué, pour rien.

- Samaël, pourquoi tu as crié, comme ça, si c'était pour nous faire faire, une crise cardiaque, s'en était pas loin.

- Désolé, Alyael, regardez, ce que j'arrive à faire.

Hermione se concentre, et ses ailes ressortent immédiatement.

- Whaou, elles sont magnifiques.

- Moi, je dirais plutôt, que c'est un peu flippant, tu dois avoir mal en plus.

- Naphelim n'est pas peur, je n'ai pas mal, et reconnaît, qu'elles sont jolies, non ? Avec cette couleur, tellement spéciale.

- C'est vrai, que leur couleur, est très spéciale.

- Moi en tout cas, je les trouve super, je peux avoir les mêmes.

- Merci, Istehar, mais je ne pense pas.

- Bon, c'est vrai, que tes ailes sont très jolie, mais maintenant, que tu vas mieux, Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut manger ?

- Quoi, manger Ron, tu ne penses vraiment, qu'à ça. Au fait, qu'elle heure, est-il ?

- Il est 20h, Hermione. Dit moi, on doit t'appeler, comment maintenant, Princesse Samaël, ou bien, peut-être votre altesse? Dit Ginny, en rigolant.

- N'importe quoi, Ginny arrête de raconter des bêtises. Appelle moi, par mon prénom, Samaël. Bon, je vais faire à manger, puisque Ron meurt de faim.

Tout le monde rit, puis Hermione va faire à manger, et revient 20 minutes plus tard, avec tout le repas. Le repas se passe tranquillement, entre rire, et discussion, de tout genre. Alors, qu'ils sont tous, joyeusement installés, dans les canapés, et fauteuils, Harry, dit quelque chose, qui refroidi, l'ambiance :

- C'est la première fois, que je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard.

- Oui, surtout qu'on a les Aspics cette année, on va devoir travailler.

- C'est bien Ron, au moins, pour une fois, tu vas travailler par toi-même.

- La ferme, je t'ai rien demandé, Ginny.

- Eh, le rouquin, on ne t'a jamais appris, qu'on ne parle pas aux filles, comme ça.

- Parce que toi, tu le sais, peut-être.

- Oui, et je vais t'en apprendre d'autre, on doit le respect au plus vieux, que soit.

- Daimôn arrête. Dites Yézalel, Naphelim, et toi, Daimôn, on passe la journée, ensemble demain.

- Bien sur, qu'on passe la journée ensemble, c'est la dernière. Samaël, tu reviendras, pour les vacances de Noël ? Et toi aussi, bien sur, Alyael.

- Oui, nous reviendrons, je pense. Bon, nous allons nous coucher, il est déjà tard.

- Oui, allez, tout le monde au lit.

Ils vont tous se coucher, comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain, la journée se passe dans une bonne humeur complète. Ils passent leur temps, entre la piscine, et chahut de tout genre. Le soir venu, tous les sorciers préparent leur valise, Hermione n'oublie pas, de prendre son livre. Après le repas, et les valises faites, tout le monde, se couchent.

Note de l'auteur:

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je voulais vous rassurer le ténébreux Rogue, arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. 

Je tiens aussi à rappeler que ma fic est en rating M, pour quelques choses, donc ce qui ont ns de 18 ans, s'abstenir


	5. Vérité dévoilée, mon Poudlard, bien aimé

Chapitre 5 : Vérité dévoilée, mon Poudlard, bien aimé.

Le lendemain, le réveil sort Samaël, de son sommeil.

« Oh, pas déjà, j'était bien ici, avec Alyael, et … »

Hermione passe le bras, sur le lit, à coté d'elle.

« Ah non, juste Alyael, Daimôn doit déjà être levé. Il faut, que je me lève, et que je réveil les autres. »

Samaël se tourne vers Drago, se penche, l'embrasse sur le front, avant de lui dire doucement :

- Alyael, il est l'heure de se lever, sinon nous allons être, en retard.

- Oui, j'arrive. Lui répond, un Drago, complètement endormi.

- Si, tu ne te lèves pas, rapidement, c'est moi, qui le fais.

Drago se lève, immédiatement, sachant de quoi, Samaël est capable, de lui faire, pour qu'il se lève. Tout le monde se lève rapidement, et déjeune en silence, l'atmosphère est plutôt tendue. A 10h40, tout le monde est en voiture.

Le chemin, jusqu'à la gare, est silencieux, l'arrivée, encore plus. Du coté Moldu de la gare, c'est plutôt calme, il n'y a pas grand monde, la voix 9 3/4, est tout le contraire, bruyante au possible, comme à son habitude. La scène change, du tout au tout, quand le groupe arrive, il faut dire, qu'il attire beaucoup l'intention, sur eux. D'abord, il y a le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu, puis viens, Drago Malfoy, celui qui a trahi son camp, puis enfin, Samaël, et John, plus provocant que jamais.

Samaël vêtue, d'une robe très moulante rouge, qui descend, en pointe, à partir des fesses, jusqu'à mi-cuisses, le haut est un cœur renversé, or, qui épouse parfaitement les formes, et qui, ce rattache comme un ras le cou, le tout fini, d'une couture noire, qui entoure toute la robe, dessine les contours du cœur, et fait une deuxième couture, en bas, à trois centimètre au dessus, de la fin de la robe. Celle-ci, malgré ses vêtements, plutôt chaud, et froide, et arrogante, comme à son habitude, comme John et Drago.

« J'adore, faire cet effet, là, tout le monde se tait, et regarde, complètement interloqué. »

De leur coté Ginny, Elfleda, et Jenka, sont aussi féminine, mais beaucoup moins provocante, elles sont toutes les trois en robe arrivante, un tout petit peu plus haut que le genoux. Les garçons, eux sont habillés d'un jean, et d'une chemise, toute simple. Sauf Drago et John, qui ont en plus, les lunettes de soleil, ainsi, que Samaël.

« Heureusement que j'ai ses lunettes, je ne veux pas qu'on voit, mes yeux. Mais, je crois que le temps, ne peux pas cacher mes sentiments, depuis, que l'on est parti, le temps se détériore, il va bientôt pleuvoir. »

La plupart des élèves sont montés dans le train, il ne reste plus, que notre petit groupe, et quelques autres élèves, à ne pas être monté. Leurs valises sont déjà dans des compartiments, surtout que Drago et Samaël ont le leur, étant, prefet-en-chef.

- Samaël, nous allons devoir y aller, le train va partir. Nous, nous montons.

- Oui, allez, y Harry, je vous verrai en faisant ma ronde.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Salut, tout le monde, et à la prochaine.

Harry, Ginny, et Ron disent en revoir, et s'en vont avec un signe de la main.

- Il a raison, Princesse, tu vas louper ton train.

- Oui, on y va.

Samaël est dans les bras de John, qui ressert son étreinte, de plus en plus.

- Ne pleure pas, ma belle, on se revoit à Noël.

- Je ne pleure pas.

- Non, pas toi, ma belle, mais le temps, oui.

- C'est vrai, Yézalel, je ne peux plus cacher, mes émotions.

- Non, tu ne peux plus.

- Allez, Princesse, il est vraiment temps, qu'on y aille.

- J'arrive, Alyael.

Hermione sert fort John dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse sur le front, en lui murmurant :

- Je t'aime, mon ange.

- Moi aussi, Daimôn.

Elle fait de même avec Mike, qui lui dit la même chose, elle sert aussi Jenka, dans ses bras, pendant qu'Elfleda, en fait de même, avec ses amis, Drago et Logan, leur sert la main, et sourit. Samaël, Elfleda, Drago, et Logan partent tous, vers le train, quand John interpelle Drago :

- Alyael n'oublie pas, veille sur notre Princesse.

- Je te le promets, Daimôn, il ne lui arrivera strictement rien.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le train, aussitôt monter, les portes se referment, et le train part. Drago et Samaël se dirigent, vers le compartiment des prefets-en-chef, alors que Logan et Elfleda, eux partent rejoindre Harry, Ginny et Ron.

Pendant le voyage Drago et Samaël discutent, rigolent, puis font, au bout de 5h de voyage, leur ronde, ils reviennent dans leur compartiment, après avoir discute une demi-heure, avec leurs amis, Samaël s'assoie alors que Drago s'allonge en posant la tête sur ses jambes.

- Princesse, je vois que tu vas mieux. Lance Drago en relevant la tête, vers la fenêtre.

- Oui, mieux. C'est cool, d'être prefet-en-chef ensemble, on va partager un appart, et tout.

- Oui, c'est cool, comme ça, je pourrais veiller, sur toi.

- Oui, mais je te préviens, tu ne rapporte pas, n'importe qu'elles pouffiasse, ici.

- Ah, je me demandais, quand tu allais y venir, Daimôn m'avait prévenu.

- Eh bah, tu as ta réponse, c'est maintenant.

- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas, j'irais dans le dortoir des Serpentard, ou dans son dortoir.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, mais j'en ai marre, de tout ce trajet, ça fait, presque, 6h, qu'on est dans ce train de merde, j'aimerais déjà être, à Poudlard.

Hermione disparaît dans un flux de lumière blanche, tellement intense, qu'elle en est éblouissante. Drago se cogne la tête contre le siège, puis se relève brutalement en hurlant :

- Samaël, arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Putain, Samaël, revient merde. Granger, arrête tes conneries.

Après, s'être vraiment assuré, que le compartiment est vide, Drago sort en continuant de chercher, Samaël, est en hurlant. Il arrive, dans le compartiment de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Elfleda, et Logan, tout essoufflé, et surtout paniqué.

- Vous…n 'auriez pas …vu Samaël …elle a …disparu on…parlait, tranquillement… et … plus personne. Réussi-t-il à articuler.

- Alyael, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Samaël, n'est plus là, Istehar, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre.

- Mais, enfin Alyael, on ne disparaît pas comme ça, et on ne peux pas transplaner, dans le Poudlard Express.

- C'est ce que je te dis.

- Bon, vous allez vous calmer, c'est peut-être

Samaël, de son côté, continue, sa conversation :

- C'est vrai, Alyael, tu trouve pas, que c'est trop…

Hermione n'ayant plus la sensation de la tête de Drago sur les jambes, regarde autour d'elle, et s'aperçoit, qu'elle se trouve dans la Grande Salle..

- …. Long. Mais, qu'est-ce que je fou là ?

« C'est pas possible, comment j'ai fait ça, on ne peut pas transplaner. Je crois que c'est un nouveau pouvoir, c'est pas mal… »

Samaël sort de ses pensées, par le bruit de la Grande Porte, qui laisse place à Rogue, elle le regarde attentivement, sans faire attention, à ce qu'il va lui dire, elle repart dans ses pensées.

« Rogue, mon professeur préféré, il n'y a pas que moi, qui ait changé, il ne porte pas, ses éternelles robes noires, seulement un jean, et une chemise noire. Il n'y avait pas, que les vêtements, qu'il le changeait, mais aussi, quelques choses, sur son visage. Oui, il y n'a plus son teint cireux, ainsi que ce gros nez, qui lui, prenait la moitié du visage. Mais, il y a autre chose, mais bien sur, ses cheveux, ils ne sont plus gras, ils sont propres, et soyeux. Il est plutôt séduisant, comme ça, c'est toujours, Severus Rogue, mais en un homme, avec un visage attirant, et un corps de rêve, si j'en crois la forme, de ce jean. Je deviens folle, je suis en train de mater, Severus Rogue, alors que je devrais le haïr, je passerais outre, son apparence, je le ferais souffrir, comme je l'avais prévu. »

Rogue pendant les réflexions de Samaël, s'était approché pour savoir, qui avait atterri, dans la Grande Salle, arrivée à quelques pas, il la reconnaît.

- Miss Granger, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre arrivée, si précoce. Lance Rogue, sarcastiquement.

Samaël reprend un visage impassible froid et arrogant, comme à son habitude.

- Mais je voulais absolument voir, notre très charmant professeur aux cheveux gras. Ah non, pardon, vous avez appris à utiliser un shampoing. Répond Samaël, sur le même ton.

- Oh mais je vois que vous n'avez pas changez finalement, vous ne faite donc pas illusion avec moi avec votre nouveau look ! Fait il en la détaillant ! Vous resterez toujours cette insupportable Miss je sais tous.

- Je vous retourne la réplique en ce qui concerne le look ! Quoique ça vous va plutôt bien.

Rogue lève un sourcille sarcastiquement.

- Mais pour moi, vous resterez toujours le même enfoiré de première tellement lâches et immature, qu'il s'acharne pendant plus de 6 ans, sur le fils de son pire ennemi, en lui enlevant injustement des point, profitant de votre supériorité professoral! Qu'elle courage ! Je comprend, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aller à Griffondor !

- Mais quel sens de la répartis ! Fait il ironiquement ! Vous payerais votre impertinence soyez en sur ! Fait il en tournant les talons ...

- Ah oui ! Fait-elle en éclatant de rire, ce qui fait immédiatement revenir Rogue à la charge ! Et vous allez faire quoi ? M'enlevez des points ! Je les regagnerai dans une autre matière de toutes façon !

- Et en plus de ça, vous êtes prétentieuse.

- Je le suis, car j'ai le moyen de l'être, la vérité c'est que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !

- N'en soyez pas si sur. Coupe Rogue froidement !

- J'en suis certaine, vous ne pouvez rien, car je n'ai pas peur de vous, et que je sais ce que je vaut ! Vous voulez m'en faire baver, je vous renverrai la balle contez sur moi !

- Par Merlin, ça y est j'ai peur. Fait Rogue avec ironie ! Et que comptez vous faire ! Petite Miss Je Sais Tout !

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Réplique t-elle ...

- Pitoyable. Fait il en la regardant misérablement avant de se diriger une fois de plus vers la porte !

- Je sais, à qui j'ai affaire. S'écrie presque Samaël, faisant se figé son professeur ! Un sal traite, doubler d'un assassin, et d'un lâche !

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! Que savez vous de ma vie pour me jugez !

- Bien suffisamment, pour que votre vu, me répulse, vous me donnez envi de vomir. Fait elle en le regardant haineusement ! Vous paieriez! Je vengerais la mort de mes parents ... Fait elle

Rogue n'a pas le temps de répliquer, que Albus Dumbledore apparaît dans la Grande Salle.

- Princesse Samaël, bienvenue. En se dirigeant, vers Samaël, puis il se retourne vers Rogue.

- Professeur Rogue, vous connaissez Miss Samaël, sous le nom de Miss Granger, juste un détail, qui a changé cet été.

- Alors, ce n'est plus, Miss Hermione Granger, alors mais Miss Hermione Samaël, enfin ce sera toujours, la Miss Je Sais Tout. Lance Rogue, d'une voix sarcastique et le sourire associé.

- Non, Professeur Rogue, c'est simplement Samaël, son prénom, dans son peuple, le seul titre pour l'interpeller, est Princesse Samaël. Lui répond simplement Dumbledore, d'une voix à laquelle, on ne peut pas répliquer.

Le Professeur Rogue en perd, son sourire sarcastique, et blêmit davantage.

- Mais en classe, vous ne devez pas référer, à son titre, se sera seulement Miss Samaël.

Rogue part, laissant Samaël et Dumbledore, derrière lui.

- Alors, Miss Samaël, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas, dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Je crois que je viens d'acquérir un autre de mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Miss Samaël, à ce propos, j'aimerais que personne ne sache, votre vrai nature, tout le monde saura, que vous n'êtes pas une sang de bourbe, mais ne dite pas que vous êtes, un ange. Vous comprendrez, plus tard, pourquoi, si cela ce savait, ça pourrait devenir dangereux, pour vous, quelques mangemorts, sont encore en vie, comme vous le savez.

« Quelques mangemorts, en vie, quelle coïncidence, je viens d'en croiser un. »

Samaël regarde Albus Dumbledore, qui a une mine grave, puis il reprend, avec un sourire moqueur :

- En plus, je vois que vous ne maîtrisez pas, tous vos nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Oui, j'y arriverais, très vite.

- Je n'en doute pas. Si, vous le voulez bien, je vais demander au Professeur MgGonagall, de vous accompagnez à votre chambre de préfete-en-chef. Pendant, que je préviens, vos amis.

- Bien sur, je suivrai le Professeur MgGonagall. Merci, de les prévenir.

A quelques heures de Poudlard, le train continue sa route. Dans le compartiment de Harry, Elfleda, Ginny, Logan, et Ron, les discutions sont revenus, mais il y a toujours une certaine tension, Drago est encore avec eux, plus blanc que jamais, il marmonne, des paroles, que personne, ne comprend, sauf, Elfleda :

- J'ai promis, à Daimôn. C'est pas possible, 5h, et je la perd. Il va me tuer.

- Alyael, arrête, je suis sure, qu'elle va très bien.

A cet instant, un phoenix tape au carreau. Harry se lève, et s'avance en plissant, les yeux.

- C'est le phoenix de Dumbledore, mais.

Harry, n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Drago, le pousse, et se précipite vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre, et arrache, la lettre du phoenix, la déchire, puis la lit, Harry, lui s'approche doucement du phoenix, le caresse, en lui disant :

- Merci, Fumseck, désolé, mais c'est Malfoy, il est toujours comme ça.

Le phoenix chante en guise, de remerciement, puis s'en va.

- Malfoy, ce n'était, peut-être pas pour toi ! S'exclame Ron.

- La ferme, Ron, pour une fois, laisse le tranquille. Réplique durement Elfleda.

Ginny, elle se tourne, vers Drago.

- Alors, Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est Dumbledore, Samaël va bien, elle a juste découvert, un nouveau pouvoir.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer, comme ça, Alyael.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu peur, c'est normal. Bon, je repars, dans mon compartiment, on se voit, tout à l'heure, Istehar, Ginny, Shemhazaï, Potter, la belette.

Drago part laissant, un Ron furieux, qui l'ai encore appelé, par ce stupide descriptif, Elfleda rit de bon cœur, alors que Ginny fait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Samaël de son côté, se dirige avec MgGonagall, vers les appartements des prefets-en-chef. Elles s'arrêtent devant un portrait, représentant une magnifique licorne, MgGonagall se tourne vers Samaël.

- Voici, vos quartiers, votre mot de passe, est HONEST SOUL, PURE HEART.

- Merci, Professeur MgGonagall.

Samaël entre, la porte donne directement, dans la salle commune, il y a deux canapés, l'un en face de l'autre, l'un est rouge et l'autre est vert, ainsi que quatre fauteuils, deux de chaque couleur, de chaque coté, de la pièce se trouve un escalier, relier par un palier, qui monte aux chambres, et à la salle de bain commune, qui se trouve entre les deux chambres. Au fond, de la pièce principale, se trouve une cheminée encastrée, sous le palier, ainsi qu'une porte, qui est un peu plus enfoncée. Samaël monte pour voir les chambres, l'une des portes représente une princesse, alors que l'autre désigne le portrait d'un grand sorcier, elle se dirige, ainsi vers la porte représentant, la princesse.

« Je vois, que Dumbledore a pensé à moi. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, personne ne doit savoir, que je suis un ange, et ce connard, de Rogue, cette année, on va pouvoir jouer à deux, il va s'en mordre les doigts. »

Arrivée devant, une petit voix, la sort de ses pensées.

- Bienvenue, dans vos quartiers, Princesse Samaël.

- Merci, mais vous me connaissez ?

- Tout, le monde, vous connais. Quel mot de passe, voulez-vous ?

- FAVAH

- Merci.

Le portrait s'ouvre, Samaël se retrouve, dans un petit renfoncement, de sa chambre, elle avance, et le renfoncement s'arrête, pour laisser place, à une chambre immense. Au fond, se trouve une fenêtre, qu'il fait que la pièce, est très lumineuse, à gauche de cette fenêtre, se trouve un immense lit, en forme d'aile, dont la tête est dans le coin de la pièce. A coté, du renfoncement, se trouve en faite un grand bureau, avec un pupitre, assez grand pour contenir, le livre de son histoire, à droite de la fenêtre, se trouve une imposante armoire, qui est collée, contre le mur, juste à coté, de la porte, qui conduit à la salle de bain. Samaël, se jette sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis bien, ici, ce lit est super, on pourrais, y dormir au moins à trois, facilement sans se gêner, et il est en forme d'aile, tout pour me mettre en contact, avec mon peuple. Je pense, que ça m'aidera beaucoup à comprendre, tout ce que je devrais savoir. »

Samaël se relève entendant un bruit, elle se lève, et s'aperçoit qu'une petite chouette Chevêchette, à la couleur noire avec des plumes bleues, cogne de toutes ses forces, elle a du mal à battre des ailes.

« Pauvre chouette, elle a l'air complètement épuisée. »

Samaël ouvre la fenêtre.

- Entre petite chouette.

La chouette vole jusqu'au lit, où elle se pose, et commence toute essoufflée:

- Merci... alors... c'est bien toi... la Princesse... des Anges... je ne me suis ...pas trompée.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, mais tu à l'air épuisé, reprend ton souffle doucement, et tu parleras après.

La chouette se repose quelques minutes, en regardant aux alentours, puis reprend, plus calme:

- Je t'ai suivie, jusqu'ici, je viens de suisse.

- Mais que viens tu, faire ici.

- Je suis venue pour toi, je veux être ta chouette.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît. Je suis, le plus petit rapace d'Europe, tu ne trouveras pas plus petit, je mesure que 18 cm, et je ne tiens pas beaucoup de place, et je suis toute légère.

- Arrête, arrête, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je voulais avoir une chouette justement, mais tu dois avoir un propriétaire.

- Non, je suis toute seule.

- Alors, je t'adopte, enfin, je crois que, c'est plutôt toi, qui m'adopte. Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Vénus.

- Je crois, qu'on va bien s'entendre, en plus la déesse Vénus représente, tout ce que tu es, beauté, amour.

La chouette, pour lui prouver, qu'elle représente bien son nom, se blottit, contre Samaël. Celle-ci, se recouche, sur son lit, avec Vénus, sur son ventre, elle l'a caresser, doucement.

- Mais, il va falloir, que je te trouve, un perchoir, pour quand tu ne seras pas, à la volière.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser, avec tous ces piafs de bas nuage ! Grossiers et vulgaires, incapable de reconnaître, leur reine quand il la voie !

- Vénus, tu ne dois rien dire…

- Mais, enfin tout le monde, c'est qui tu es, même avant que toi, tu le sache, et eux, ils ne se sont aperçu de rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, laisse les, tout le monde, le saura, quand il sera temps. Promet moi, de ne rien dire.

- Promis.

- Bon, il est temps, que je visite le reste de mes quartiers.

Samaël se lève, et Vénus se met sur le lit, en s'enfonçant, la tête, dans le corps, puis demande d'une toute petite voix :

- Je peux venir avec toi, je ne connais pas encore, et je n'aime pas quand, je ne connais pas.

- Bien sur, viens. Lui, dit Samaël, d'une voix douce, en montrant son épaule.

Samaël ouvre, la porte de la salle de bain est découvre, une pièce avec au fond à gauche, deux douche transparente, masquées, aux endroits intimes, qui peuvent contenir, au moins trois personnes. Ensuite, se trouve un énorme jacousy, qui ressemble plus à une piscine, juste avant les douches, il est dans l'angle gauche, et se termine presque au milieu de la pièce, pour y entrer, il y a quelques marches, et un rebord fait tout le tour, sauf à deux endroits, l'un en face de l'autre, où il y a comme deux chaises longues, pour pouvoir bien s'y installer. Sur le mur du fond, se trouve la porte qui mène, à la chambre de Drago, ainsi que deux lavabos, avec un immense miroir chacun, ainsi qu'une étagère, pour ranger toutes leurs affaires de toilettes. Enfin, sur le mur de droite, se trouve la porte qui mène, à la salle commune, ainsi que des portes peignoirs, qui sont occupés par deux magnifiques peignoir, un rouge avec un lion en or dans le dos, l'autre vert avec un serpent argent dans le dos, à coté il y a un porte serviette chauffant, où les serviettes, sont identiques aux peignoirs.

- C'est magnifique, Princesse, une salle de bain, digne de votre rang.

- Merci, Vénus, c'est vrai, qu'elle est magnifique. La remercie, Samaël, avec un air ébahi.

- J'ai hâte de voir, les autres pièces, on va voir la porte, d'en face. Dit Vénus, toute excitée.

- Non, c'est la chambre d'Alyael, il faut attendre qu'il vienne, pour ça.

- Je suis sure, qu'il ne dira rien.

- Tu n'es pas un peu curieuse, par hasard. Fait Samaël, avec un grand sourire

- Non, on va voir l'autre porte, alors.

- Je l'ai déjà vu, c'est la salle commune.

- S'il te plait, je ne l'ai pas vu. Demande sa chouette, suppliante.

Samaël, s'en va donc, dans la salle commune, elle entre lentement, sentant la chouette sautillée, d'une patte sur l'autre, d'impatience.

- Calme, toi, on y est.

- Whoua, c'est très grand.

- Fait un tour, si tu veux.

Sa chouette s'en vole, et fait le tour de la pièce.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué, que la salle est rectangulaire, de l'entrée on a l'impression, qu'elle est ronde, il y a des statues aussi dans les coins, sur le mur, où il y a la porte d'entrée. »

- Princesse, ça y est, j'ai fait le tour, tu as vu, il y a une porte en bas, on va voir.

- Oui, on y va, moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir, ce que c'est.

Samaël descend les escaliers, quand un pop l'arrête, elle se retourne pour découvrir Dobby, en haut des escaliers.

- Miss Samaël, Mr Dumbledore vous prie d'enfiler votre robe de sorcière, les autres sont arrivés à Pré Au Lard, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Merci Dobby, je descends tout de suite.

Dobby disparaît dans un second pop, Samaël remonte, jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Mais je ne peux pas revêtir ma robe, je n'ai pas mes valises, comment je vais faire, je ne peux pas y aller, tout de suite. »

Samaël continue vers sa chambre, toujours dans ces pensées. En entrant, elle découvre ses valises, la devant elle.

« Sacré Dumbledore, toujours prévoyant, il ne changera pas »

Elle enfile sa robe de sorcière, aux couleurs de Griffondor, les mêmes couleurs que la robe, qu'elle porte, puis descend dans le Grand Hall. Les portes s'ouvrent, quelques élèves passent, puis un jeune homme, aux cheveux blond, court vers elle, avec un grand sourire.

- Samaël, ma belle, tu es là. Dit il, en la serrant, dans ses bras.

- Aurais tu eu peur, Alyael.

- Lui, peur tu rigoles, il était livide, plus qu'à son habitude. Dit, Elfleda, en la serrant, à son tour dans ses bras.

- N'importe quoi. Réplique Drago, avec une moue adorable.

- Mais, si tu l'aurais vu, il se voyait entrain de se faire étriper par Daimôn. Fait Elfleda, en rigolant.

Drago reprend Samaël, dans ses bras, tout en disant, avec un ton un peu froid.

- Oui, bon, le plus important, c'est qu'elle est là, maintenant.

- Merci, Alyael. Dit elle, en lui embrassant la joue.

- Veuillez tous, entrez dans la Grande Salle. Fait une voix froide, derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourne, pour voir un Professeur Rogue, vêtu de ses éternelle robe noire.

- Potter, je crois que cette année, vous n'aurez pas, la vedette. Lance t-il, d'une voix sarcastique, en regardant, intensément Samaël.

- Mais non, la vedette se sera vous, cette année, avec en gros titre, le Professeur Rogue a, enfin appris à prendre une douche.

- Miss Granger…

- Miss Samaël, dois je vous rappelez l'entretien, que nous avons eu plutôt, dans la journée. Coupe Samaël, d'une voix froide.

- Oh bien sur, que non, Miss Samaël se sera, donc dix points de moins, pour votre maison. Lui, réplique t-il, avec un rictus mauvais.

Drago et Elfleda entraînent Samaël, vers la Grande Salle, suivi de Harry, Ginny, Logan et Ron

- Très bien, vous voulez jouer, on va jouer. Cri presque Samaël, pour être sur, qu'il l'entende.

Ils vont tous, à leur table, Drago, lui seul, à la table des Serpentards, rejoint Blaise Zabini, puis d'autre Serpentards. Samaël et les autres se mettent ensemble, seul, Logan reste debout, en attendant sa répartition, venant d'une autre école. Les premières années rentrent, le Professeur MgGonagall se tient, devant la table des Professeurs, comme à son habitude, le tabouret et le choixpeau, devant elle. Le choixpeau chante, pour une fois pas de guerre, ni rien, qu'un seul chant de paix, puis la répartition commence, à chaque élève, la table de celui-ci cri et applaudi. La répartition se termine, Albus Dumbledore se lève, pour faire son habituel discours.

- Bien, bien, jeunes gens, cette année, je vous rappelle quelques règles, comme d'habitude, la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, pour le couvre feu, seul, les personnes autorisées peuvent circuler, dans les couloirs, après celui-ci, c'est-à-dire, prefet-en-chef, Professeur et notre concierge Rusard. Après avoir parler, des choses fâcheuses, nous allons arrivé aux choses, plus joyeuses, donc il y aura quelques bals organisés, par nos prefets-en-chef, que j'ai nommé Miss Samaël de Griffondor, ainsi que Mr Drago Malfoy.

Ces derniers se lèvent, des murmures s'élèvent, en se demandant, pourquoi Hermione avait changé de nom.

- Du calme, tout le monde, donc ils y aura quatre bals, où tous les élèvent pourront y aller, par contre, seul, les sixième et septième année auront, le droit de rester après 11h. Maintenant, il y a d'autre réjouissance, pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, mes demoiselles, messieurs, cette année, vous aurez le droit, de ne pas porter vos uniformes, en dehors, de vos cours.

Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent, de toutes les tables.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous, pour le faire.

Toutes les sixièmes et septièmes années enlevèrent, leurs robes d'un coup de baguette.

- Bien, maintenant, il y autres choses, que j'aimerais faire, pour tout ceux, qui étaient la, avant cette année, le choixpeau a pu vous mettre dans une maison, pour votre protection, c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de tous, vous faire repasser sous le choixpeau, se soir. Bien entendu, cette nouvelle répartition ne changera en rien, les noms de nos prefets-en-chef.

La nouvelle répartition commence par les deuxièmes années, puis jusqu'au sixième années, la plupart retourne, dans la même maison, a part quelques sixièmes années. Quelques septièmes années passent, puis vient le tour de Samaël.

- Miss Samaël.

Celle-ci se lève le visage impassible, s'approche, puis s'installe, sur le tabouret, où le Professeur MgGonagall, lui met le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Princesse Samaël, ravi de vous revoir, et de voir que vous avez découvert, votre vrai nature.

- Moi, de même.

- Alors, je vais enfin pouvoir, vous envoyez à Serpentard. Cri, le choixpeau.

Samaël se lève toujours avec un visage froid, et sans aucune émotion, sa robe aux couleurs de Griffondor, change automatiquement, aux couleurs de Serpentard, argent pour le cœur et vert foncé pour le reste, elle s'installe à sa nouvelle table. Des murmures s'élèvent, Dumbledore ramène le silence et la répartition continue. Elfleda, Harry et Ron, sont renvoyés à Griffondor, comme Ginny, précédemment, puis vient le tour de Drago, qui lui retourne à Serpentard, où l'attend Samaël, enfin le dernier des amis, Logan, qui lui aussi est envoyé à Griffondor. La répartition finit, le Professeur Dumbledore se lève, et commence à parler :

- Bien, chers élèves, je crois que nous avons eu quelques surprises, cette année, mais malgré, que nos deux prefets-en-chef, soit dans la même maison, leurs noms ne changeront pas, bien maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous, un bonne appétit et une bonne année.

Dumbledore lève son verre, suivi de tous les élèves, Samaël, elle regarde Rogue, qui ne la lâche pas du regarde, en levant son verre, avec un sourire ironique, elle murmure quelques mots :

- Que le jeu commence, vous avez fait perdre dix points, à votre maison.

Rogue parait furieux, il lève son verre, puis l'avale d'un seul coup, Samaël reporte son attention sur Drago, qui commence à lui parlé :

- Ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ma vengeance. Lui, répond elle, naturellement.

- Tu sais, que c'est mon parrain, et je suis sur, qu'il avait de bonnes raisons, même si, ça n'excuse pas la mort de tes parents.

- Peut-être, mais il payera, ce qu'il a fait, enfin plutôt, ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

- Fait ce que tu veux, Princesse, mais fait attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs je crois, que juste avant le dessert, notre charmant Professeur Rogue va avoir un malaise.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Rien de spécial, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, tranquillement. Le dessert arrive, et Samaël se concentre un peu, et lance un sort informulé de Allusio Imagi, tout en continuant, ce qu'elle faisait. Tout d'un coup, le Professeur Rogue s'agite, et devient livide, le Professeur Dumbledore le voit, et s'approche de lui.

- Severus, tu vas bien ?

- Désolé, Albus, je ne me sens pas bien.

Rogue se lève, puis quitte la table des Professeurs, ainsi que la Grande Salle, par la porte, qui leur est réservée.

- Que lui as-tu fait, Samaël ?

- Juste un petit sort de Allusio Imagi, avec quelques images déplaisantes.

- Qu'entends tu, par quelques images déplaisantes ?

- Rien, pour lui ça ne doit être, que des souvenirs, en temps que mangemorts.

- Tu n'as pas osé, quand même.

- Alyael, je suis à Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Fais, ce que tu veux, mais je veux, que tu fasses, attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Samaël, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils finissent de manger tranquillement, en discutant de tout autre chose. Dumbledore se lève, à la fin du repas, en entament un discours bref :

- Bien, jeunes gens, j'espère que le repas vous a plu, maintenant, je demanderai aux préfets de chaque maison, de raccompagner les élèves, dans leur maison respective. Les deux prefets-en-chef, veuillez venir, ici, s'il vous plait.

Tous les préfets emmènent, les élèves dans leur dortoir Harry, Ginny, Logan, Elfleda, et Ron restent en arrière, et discutent quelques instants, avec Samaël et Drago.

- Alors, Samaël, tu étais au courant, pour ces nouveaux règlements et surtout, la répartition ?

- Non, j'ai été aussi surprise, que vous, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec Dumbledore.

- Bon, nous, on doit vous laissez, sinon on va avoir le droit, à des points en moins.

- Bien sur, il faudra que vous veniez visité, notre salle commune.

- Oui, on le fera avec plaisir.

Harry, Ginny, Logan, Elfleda, et Ron partent, vers la salle de Griffondor, alors que Samaël et Drago se dirigent, eux, vers le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien, jeunes gens, vous aurez cette année, une salle commune, pour vous deux, mais comme j'ai pu le constater, je pense que ça ne pausera, aucun problème. Je n'ai pas, à vous y conduire, puisque Miss Samaël sait déjà, où elle se situe. Sur ce, je vous dit bonne nuit et à demain.

- Merci, Professeur. Répondent poliment, Drago et Samaël.

Ils repartent tranquillement, vers la salle commune des prefets-en-chef, et croisent sur leur chemin, le Professeur Rogue.

- Tiens, Alyael, ça fait combien de temps, que vous n'avez pas gagné, la coupe des maisons.

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais, depuis sept ans, au moins.

- Bien, peut-être, que cette année, on pourrait la gagner, si notre directeur de maison n'enlevait pas des points, à n'importe qui.

- Miss Samaël, toujours à vous croire, la meilleure.

- Mais, je ne le crois pas, je le suis. Cette année, nous remporteront la coupe des maisons, mais aussi, la coupe de quidditch.

Rogue émit un rire, sans joie, et dit d'une voix, ironique :

- Parce que vous comptez joué au quidditch, ça risque d'être marrant, cette année, il y aura au moins un mort.

- Il me semble, qu'il y a un poste de gardien, et Drago a prévu de faire des sélections, étant le capitaine cette année, donc j'ai toutes mes chances.

- J'ai hâte, de vous voir tomber de votre balai, je ne louperais aucun match, ni les entraînements, pour voir ça.

- Mais, dites moi, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, que tout à l'heure, pas trop mal à la tête.

Rogue va répliquer, mais Drago ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- Samaël vient, il faut que l'on rentre, bonne nuit, Professeur Rogue.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Rogue les laisse, en partant vers ses quartiers, eux, reprennent leur route.

- Quel con, je vais lui en faire, bouffer du 'j'ai hâte, de vous voir tomber, de votre balai', je te jure, Alyael, cette année, nous gagnerons tout, je vais lui faire voir, contre qui il se bat.

- Ma Belle, calme toi, de toute façon, pour la coupe des quatre maisons, si Griffondor gagnait, c'est parce que tu étais avec eux, là, ils ne peuvent plus gagner.

- Peut-être, mais nous avions rarement, des points en moins, contrairement à Serpentard, sauf avec Rogue. Nous sommes arrivés. Lance Samaël, en se tournant, devant le tableau, représentant la licorne.

- Mais, je sais que l'on gagnera la coupe, cette année.

- Mot de passe ? Demande le tableau.

- HONEST SOUL, PURE HEART.

- Il est long, comme mot de passe, mais j'aime bien, ce qu'il veut dire.

Ils entrent, calmement.

- Pas mal, la salle commune, tu verras, que celle de Serpentard, et bien, mais beaucoup, plus froide.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous serons plus souvent, ici. Nos chambres correspondent à notre personnalité, donc on s'y sentira, mieux. Quoi, que ma chambre est aux couleurs de Griffondor.

Tout en disant cela, ils avait monté les marches, Samaël dit son mot de passe :

- FAVAH.

Le portrait s'ouvre.

- Tu sais, qu'un mot de passe, et fais, pour être su, que par toi-même.

- Je sais, mais toi et moi, c'est presque pareil, non ?

Samaël et Drago sortent, du petit renfoncement, où se trouve la porte.

- Princesse, je crois qu'il va falloir, que tu revoies tes couleurs.

- Mais je te jure, Alyael, cette chambre était rouge, encore un coup de Dumbledore.

- Je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas, on va voir ma chambre ?

- Oui, j'ai hâte de la voir, il n'y a pas que moi d'ailleurs, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. Vénus. Appelle t-elle.

Sa chouette arrive, en volant précipitamment.

- Princesse, Princesse, tu es, enfin de retour.

- Oui, doucement. Je te présente, Drago, mais pour nous, on l'appelle Alyael. Dit Samaël, avec un sourire, en montrant Drago.

- Ma Belle, je ne comprends pas, ce que tu dis.

- Désolé, Alyael, je te présente, Vénus. J'étais juste entrain, de lui dire, ton prénom, c'est elle, qui m'a trouvé, et elle m'a adopté.

- Elle est très mignonne. Dit Drago, en caressant doucement, la chouette.

- Alors, comme ça, elle voulait connaître ma chambre. Reprend Drago, amusé.

- Oui, elle est très curieuse.

- Princesse, tu sais, que je l'aime bien, moi aussi, je le trouve mignon.

Samaël rigole.

- Pourquoi, tu te marres ?

- Parce qu'elle comprend, ce que tu dis, et elle aussi, te trouve très mignon, et elle t'aime bien. Répond Samaël, en continuant de rire.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, Vénus, tu voulais découvrir ma chambre, alors je t'en pris, monte. Dit tranquillement Drago, en montrant son épaule.

Vénus se précipite, sur son épaule, Samaël le voyant, rigole encore plus.

Drago commence à partir.

- Alyael, je me change, et je te rejoins, je veux être plus à l'aise.

- Bien sur, je t'attends, devant ta chambre.

Drago part devant, suivi de Samaël, ils arrivent devant le portrait.

- Quel mot de passe choisissez vous ?

- KING STAR ANGEL.

- Bien, monsieur.

Le portrait s'ouvre, l'entrée est comme celle de Samaël, la pièce est disposée, un peu de la même façon, sauf que son lit,n'est pas en forme d'aile, mais rond, tout simplement, et aussi assez grand, pour contenir au moins, quatre personnes. Vénus, elle, fait son tour, puis se pose, sur le lit.

- C'est super, j'ai toujours voulu un lit, comme ça. Lance Drago, en voyant, le lit.

- Oui, moi aussi, j'adore, je sens que je vais dormir avec toi, de temps en temps.

- Oui, on fera, chacun son tour, je crois, que tu n'es pas la seule, qui viendra. Réplique Drago, amusé, en voyant, la chouette faire, des petits bons, sur le lit.

- Oui, je crois aussi. Vénus, tu en penses quoi ?

- Moi, je viendrai avec vous, ce lit est super, et la chambre aussi. Répond Vénus, avec plein d'enchantement.

- Nous serons trois, alors.

- Bien, en attendant, on ne va pas dormir, tout de suite, on se pose, dans le canapé ?

- Oui, Vénus vient.

Ils sortent de la chambre, et s'installe tranquillement, dans le canapé, Samaël, dans les bras de Drago, la tête sur son torse, Vénus, sur le dossier.

- Alors, Princesse, tu me dis, ce que veut dire, FAVAH.

- C'est simple, tout ce qui me tient à cœur, Famille, Amitié, Amour, Vérité, Honnêteté.

- Ah d'accord, c'est cool, je n'y aurai pas pensé.

- Et toi, pourquoi, KING STAR ANGEL.

- Prince de l'étoile des anges.

- Prince, tu ne t'embêtes pas, et pour le reste ça vient, d'où. Dit Samaël, en rigolant.

- Eh oui, que crois tu, je suis le Prince de Serpentard, ensuite, étoile, Alya est une étoile, de la constellation du serpent, et el pour ange. Tu vois, c'est tout simple, ange, pour toi aussi. Dit il, doucement, en lui caressant, la joue.

- Merci. Répond elle, d'une voix ensommeillée, en s'endormant, d'un seul coup.

- Je crois, qu'il est l'heure, d'aller se coucher.

Drago se lève, prend Samaël, dans ses bras, la conduit, jusqu'à sa chambre, puis la pose, délicatement, pour ne pas la réveiller, et lui chuchote, à l'oreille :

- Bonne nuit, Princesse, fais de beaux rêves.

Il se retourne, pour s'en aller, et remarque, que Vénus, et sur un perchoir, il s'approche, lui caresse la tête, et lui dit tout bas :

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, je laisse les portes de la salle de bain ouvertes, tu viens me chercher.

La chouette hoche la tête, Drago s'en va, en laissant comme il l'a dit, les portes communiquant avec la salle de bain, ouvertes, se change, puis se couche.

Quelques heures, plus tard, Vénus, est sur le torse nu de Drago, et lui donne de petit coup de bec, Drago grogne, puis se réveille.

- Quoi, mais arrête.

La petite chouette s'envole, et tire, sur les couettes, pour qu'il la suive.

- Bon d'accord, je te suis.

La chouette se dirige, vers la chambre de Samaël, suivi de près par Drago, encore ensommeillé, en arrivant, celui-ci, remarque, que cette dernière est très agitée dans son sommeil.

- Mince, elle a encore un cauchemar. Merci, Vénus.

Drago se met dans le lit, à coté de Samaël et la prend, dans les bras, en lui murmurant, des phrases apaisantes :

- Princesse, calme toi, je suis là, tu n'es pas seule.

Elle se calme un peu, mais est encore très agitée, et pleure à présent, Drago décide, de la réveiller doucement, en la secouant légèrement, et en lui parlant :

- Ma belle, réveille toi. Princesse, allez ce n'est qu'un rêve, ouvre les yeux.

Samaël se réveille brusquement, Drago, la serre contre lui.

- Dit moi, racontes moi, ce qui se passait.

- C'était une guerre, pire que celle que nous avons vu, il y avait des morts partout, des sorciers et les autres, ce n'était pas, des sorciers, mais ce n'était pas, non plus des moldus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Vas y, continue.

- C'était la fin, la guerre était finie, mais elle venait juste de finir, les sorciers devaient avoir gagner, les autres sont partis, comme si ils avaient transplané, en emportant, les corps morts de leur camp, dans une lumière éblouissante. Et puis, tu m'as réveillé, mais je pense, que le rêve était fini.

- Oui, je pense aussi, car ça fait, dix minutes, que j'essaye de te réveiller, sans aucune, réaction.

- Désolé, de t'avoir réveiller, j'ai encore crier, ou quelque chose, comme ça.

- Non, c'est Vénus, qui m'a réveillé, je lui avais dit, de me prévenir, si quelque chose, lui semblait bizarre.

- C'est vrai, elle est adorable, le réveil a du être plus doux, que d'habitude, alors.

- Oui, bien sur, toi c'est à coup de cris, elle a coup de bec, c'est sur, qu'elle différence.

Samaël éclate de rire, devant la réplique et la tête, encore ensommeillé, de Drago.

- Te marre, pas, c'est pas drôle.

- Si. Allez viens, on va se recoucher.

Samaël s'allonge et entraîne, Drago, avec elle, qui la prend dans ses bras, et la serre.

- Dors, ma Princesse.

- Tu es un ange, Alyael.

Samaël s'endort aussitôt, à la fin de sa phrase.

- Toi aussi, ma Belle, Princesse des anges.

Drago reste, une bonne demi heure éveillé, à regarder si sa respiration est, toujours régulière, puis s'endort.

Le lendemain, Samaël se réveille, grâce à Vénus, qui chante doucement, dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, Princesse, il est déjà, 7h.

- Merci, Vénus, tu es un ange.

- Non, Princesse, c'est toi, l'ange.

« Je l'adore, cette petite chouette, elle a bien fait de m'adopter. Je crois, qu'il va vraiment falloir, que je lise, ce livre, je pense, que comme ça, je pourrai sûrement comprendre, mon rêve. Je pense, que ce rêve est en fait, une bride de mon passé, un morceau de mon histoire. Il faut, que j'en parle avec Alyael, enfin, quand il sera réveillé. Mais, ça je vais peut-être, m'en charger, non, je vais le réveiller, gentiment. Quoique, je suis une Serpentard, après tout. »

Samaël s'extirpe des bras de Drago, doucement, sans le réveiller, enlève le drap, qui le couvre, et lance un sort de Mobilicorpus, le corps de Drago flotte, dans les airs, Samaël le dirige, avec ses yeux, jusqu'à la salle de bain, là, elle le dépose dans le jacuzzi, et allume deux robinets, au hasard.

- Argggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Samaël, je vais te tuer, dégage, de là. Je ne comprend, pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas été à Serpentard, plutôt.

Drago sort du jacuzzi en trombe, court après Samaël, qui hurle de rire, il réussi, enfin à l'attraper, et l'entraîne, dans la salle de bain, pour la mettre avec lui, dans la baignoire.

- Alors, on rigole beaucoup moins. Dit Drago, qui lui est mort de rire.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, j'ai payé cette nuisette, horriblement chère. Fait Samaël, avec une moue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en payerais une nouvelle, et puis tu as pris, plein de chemise de Daimôn, tu as qu'à les mettre, la prochaine fois.

- Bon maintenant, désolé, mais je vais prendre ma douche. Réplique-t-elle, après lui avoir tirer la langue.

Samaël sort de la baignoire, se dirige vers la douche, y entre, jette sa nuisette en dehors, et allume l'eau.

- D'ailleurs, Alyael, tu devrais en faire autant, car sinon on ne pourra pas déjeuner.

- Oui, j'y vais, ce n'est pas grave, si je ne mange pas.

- C'est ça, et je vais t'entendre grogner, car tu n'auras pas mangé ton petit-déj.

Drago grogne, sort de la baignoire, et fait comme Samaël, l'a fait auparavant. Samaël, elle amène, une serviette à elle, sort de la douche, et va s'habiller, dans sa chambre. Elle enfile, une de ses jupes, elle est taille très basse, et lui arrive mi-cuisse, la couleur est celle d'un camouflage militaire, avec une ceinture rouge, en haut, elle met un bustier, de même couleur, le haut du bustier, part sur les cotés, et le milieu du bustier est ouvert, comme si il était fermé par des lacets, laissant apercevoir, le creux de sa poitrine, ainsi que sa peau, avec un léger bronzage. Une fois habillée, elle met un collier ras du coup, avec comme pendentif une croix carré noire, et enfile ses cuissarde noires, elle laisse ses cheveux noires libres, ses mèches bleues, bien en évidence. Elle se regarde, dans un miroir.

« Parfait, peut-être, les cheveux remontés, pour l'instant, je les laisse, je serais obligée de les remonter, en cour. Bon, Alyael va bientôt sortir, je voudrais manger un peu, c'est le seul repas, ou j'aime vraiment manger. »

Elle entend siffler et se retourne, pour voir Drago, dans l'embrasure de la porte, entrain de l'admirer.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il peut-être beau, quand il est comme ça. C'est moi l'ange, mais ça devrait être lui, avec ses yeux bleu, ses cheveux blond platine, et ce corps d'Apollon, et ces fringues, lui vont super bien, la chemise blanche, avec ce jeans noir… »

- Ma belle, tu va faire tourner toutes les têtes. Heureusement, qu'on doit avoir nos robes de sorciers, en cours, sinon je crois qu'il y aurait pas mal d'accident.

- Je te signale, que toi aussi, et …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me verras avec aucune autre fille que toi, tu es ma Princesse, et Daimôn m'a dit de ne pas te lâcher des yeux.

- Tu lui obéit, aurais tu encore peur de lui.

- Non, seulement, je sais de quoi, il est capable, en plus je le respecte et je n 'ai pas envie, qu'il t'arrive quelques choses, avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Samaël s'approche de lui, et le serre dans ses bras.

- Il me manque déjà.

- Je sais, mon Ange, mais quand tu maîtriseras ton pouvoir, qui te permet d'aller où tu veux, tu pourras aller le voir.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il va d'ailleurs falloir, que je m'entraîne dur, pour y arriver. Bon, on va manger.

- Oui, super bonne idée.

Samaël ouvre la fenêtre à Vénus, qui s'envole immédiatement, en lui disant :

- A tout à l'heure.

Samaël ferme la fenêtre, prend son sac et descend manger avec Drago. Arrivée, à la Grande Salle, Drago est accueilli comme à son habitude, tout le monde s'écarte, pour laisser la place à leur Prince, mais seulement, il ne laisse qu'une place, et une seule.

- A partir de maintenant, il faudra laisser deux places, et vous avez intérêt à traiter, Samaël, avec autant de respect, que moi, sinon plus. Lance Drago, avec la voix aussi froide, que son regard.

- Alyael, laisse, je serais me faire respecter, sans toi.

- Quoi, tu crois qu'on va respecter, une Sang de Bourbe, parmi nous. Lance en rigolant, Parkinson.

En disant cela, elle s'était levée et approchée, elle est presque aussi grande, que Samaël, mais beaucoup plus grosse. Les yeux de Samaël, deviennent peu à peu gris, elle se tourne vers cette dernière, puis lui lance d'une voix encore plus froide, que celle de Drago :

- Tu ne me respecteras pas, tu seras à genoux devant moi.

Parkinson se retrouve à genoux, à quelques pas de Samaël celle-ci, affiche un sourire, tout en lui disant :

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas mis longtemps pour comprendre. C'est bien, je pourrais faire, quelques choses de toi.

Drago regarde Samaël, avec un sourire tendre, puis Parkinson, avec un regard noir, Blaise Zabini se lève en rigolant.

- Maintenant, tu sais, qui est ta Princesse, tu vois ça ne sera jamais toi, la Princesse de Serpentard.

- Bienvenue à Serpentard, Samaël.

Il la détaille de la tête au pied, Drago, le remarque.

- Blaise, n'y pense même pas.

- Alyael, je suis assez grande.

Samaël s'approche lentement, de Blaise, en le détaillant, aussi.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué, que Blaise n'était pas mal, grand, brun, les yeux bleu, magnifique d'ailleurs, je pourrais m'amuser un peu, enfin si Alyael, me laisse faire. Après tout, c'est juste, pour jouer, je n'aurai rien de sérieux, avec lui. »

- Alors, Zabini, tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

- Oh, que oui, vas y, installe toi, il y a de la place.

Samaël s'installe entre Drago et Blaise, aussitôt Parkinson se relève Drago, Blaise et Samaël, la regardent en rigolant.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Lance Rogue, de sa voix froide.

- La Sang de Bourbe m'a lancé un sort. Lui répond, Parkinson, avec un ton méprisant, Rogue se tourne, vers Samaël, et lui lance, un regard noir.

- Quoi, moi, mais je n'ai pas dit un mot, je n'ai même pas ma baguette de sorti. Réplique Samaël, avec un ton innocent.

- Miss Samaël, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de semer la pagaille, dans ma maison.

- Et vous, j'aimerais que vous ne mettiez pas votre nez, dans les affaires des autres.

- Miss, vous aurez une retenue, chaque jour, pendant une semaine, puisque vous vous croyez, tout permis.

Samaël va répliquer, mais Drago l'en empêche, voyant le temps, qui change, il sait qu'elle s'énerve, il lui touche simplement le bras, Samaël se tourne vers lui, et toute trace de colère, a disparu. Rogue, lui part, vers la table des Professeurs.

« L'enfoiré, il va le regretter, et cette Parkinson, aussi. »

- Ma Belle arrête, tu vas finir par déclencher un orage, si tu continues. Dit Drago, tout bas, à son oreille.

- Tant mieux, je ferais tomber la foudre, sur elle, et lui, bien sur.

Drago rit, Samaël le regarde.

« Il n'a jamais été, comme ça avant, il rit sans retenue, enfin quand on est ensemble. Maintenant, je dois, apprendre à maîtriser le temps, sinon c'est clair, qu'il va y avoir de l'orage. Bon, je pense qu'une bonne concentration et ça devrait aller. »

Samaël se concentre, Drago regarde dehors, le temps change et un grand soleil apparaît.

- Ma Belle, tu as réussi, le soleil est de retour.

- C'est vrai, c'est simple en fait, je n'ai juste qu'à me concentrer, sur le temps, que je veux.

- C'est cool, on va pouvoir s'en servir, pour les matchs de Quidditch.

- Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois, Serpentard, un jour, Serpentard, toujours.

« Je sens, que ces nouveaux pouvoirs vont mettre très utile, surtout maintenant, que je suis à Serpentard. Je contrôle le temps, je n'ai plus qu'à m'entraîner sur l'éclipse, et mes autres pouvoirs devraient bientôt, apparaître. »


End file.
